A New World
by Lashandra
Summary: Lily is just an average 17 year old girl... Or is she? What are her parents not telling her, and why are her friends trying to kill her? The Night World will never be the same once Lily is through with it...
1. Night Terrors

This is my first try at an L J Smith story. This is going to be a crossover of quite a few of her stories, NightWorld theory and maybe a few characters will show up to say hi, Julian… and even a hint of Damon… I've thought about doing this for a while but only recently got the motivation for it. If you have never read any of L J Smith's books you will probably not understand what is happening in a few later chapters, though it may not matter… depending on where the story goes and all. I know what you're thinking, how can Damon show up in a Night World based story, well I'll explain that when I get there… Same with Julian.

Anyway review and let me know what you think of it so far, don't forget to review!

Night Terrors

Chapter 1

Lilith Aisling Ambrose walked from her last class of the year and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just turned seventeen in December and couldn't wait to be a senior in high school, but for now she just wanted to spend the summer swimming and hanging out with her friends.

"Lily," she heard a voice call and turned to see her best friend Adam walking across the hall towards her. A smile automatically came to her lips as she saw him, he was one of the funniest people she knew, he could always make her laugh no matter the circumstances.

"Hey Adam, wheres Eve?" She smirked, bringing up the old joke she always used, they had both stopped finding it amusing in the fourth grade but she continued to say it having run out of witty comments about his name at about the same time the joke stopped being funny.

"She's at home covered in leaves," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, taking his arm and leading him outside for a cigarette.

"Way I figure it is, it's summer we don't have any plans," she laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder as they walked to the corner.

"Well then what do you feel like doing to celebrate our newfound freedom?"

"I dunno, get drunk? There's a party at Sherie's tonight." Lily groaned loudly.

"There's gotta be a better place to get drunk, maybe I could talk some guy into buying me liquor and we could all go back to my place?" She asked hopefully, she hated Sherie.

"I spose we could, your parents are still outta town right?" He asked, and she nodded agreement. Her parents were almost always out of town anyway. "What about your brothers?"

"Noah doesn't give a shit and the rest are never home anyway," she said with a shrug as they reached the corner. She dug in her pockets for a lighter and a smoke and lit up, exhaling with an ah. Adam laughed at her as she did so. She turned and laughed right back at him as he copied her unconsciously.

"What, been a couple hours since my last one," he said with a shrug.

"Exactly. So collect some people, boos, my house?" She asked as she spotted Sherie making her way towards them.

"I'm down," he said with a smirk.

"So you're coming to my party tonight, right Adam?" Sherie asked, ignoring Lily.

"Sorry Sher, got other plans," Adam said with a smile. Lily could never understand how he could like Sherie, she was rude, obnoxious, and ugly as all hell, but for some reason Adam still liked her. Then again, Adam liked everyone.

"Aww, more important then my party? Can't you cancel them?"

"Sorry Sher but my plans are very important," Adam stomped his cigarette out and smiled at her. "Maybe another time."

"Come on Adam let's find Patrice, Richard and Lane," Lily said, taking his arm again and leading him back towards the school.

"Bye Sher," Adam called over his shoulder.

"Bye," she said.

* * *

Lily sat on the couch watching Lane and Patty dance to the loud music. She quickly took another swig of absolute vodka as Lane turned and looked back at her. She had been watching him all night, though she couldn't figure out why.

Lane was another one of her best friends, one of her favorite people, she had grown up with him, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him tonight.

After Adam and her had left Sherie they had tracked down their friends quite easily. They found six people in all that they wanted to party with. They left for the liqour store then where they had waited for some unsuspecting male so Lily could pounce. Lily had long silver hair and striking silver blue eyes, she was sexy and everyone knew it.

She had calmly walked up to him, whispered a few things in the mans ear and before they knew it they had ten bottles just waiting to be drunk.

The song ended bringing Lily out of her reverie. She looked over to see Lane smirk at Patty and walk towards her.

"What's up?" Lane slurred as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Jus chillin," she slurred back, yelling over the music that had just come back on.

"Come with me," Lane said, pulling her to her feet and dragging her upstairs. When they finally reached the top of the steps after much faltering and falling Lane led her to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She closed the door behind them and laid down next to him.

"So what's really up?" He asked, turning to look down at her. She blinked in surprise, wondering what he meant.

"I-I don't know, I was jus thinkin is all," she mumbled, not wanting to tell him her thoughts.

"I thought as much," he said with a nod. A look crossed his face suddenly as if he were battling an internal demon, and she knew he was trying to decide if he should tell her something. She sat up on the bed and watched him closely.

"What?" She asked in perplexity.

"It's nothing," he dismissed quickly, standing and looking around her room. The walls were dark blue, so dark they were almost black. Little black light stars were taped, glued, and even stuck with pins to her ceiling and walls giving it the illusion of a star-lit sky. She loved her room, it was the only place in her house that was truly hers.

"Lane?" She asked.

"It's nothing Lily, let's get back to your party," he said, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her to the door but before he could open it she pulled him to her and kissed him. He responded instantly. He pulled her to him tighter, kissing her back almost harshly. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair, it was almost as long as hers, reaching his shoulders.

Lane's fingers began to caress her neck and he tilted her chin back and began kissing along her jawline and down to her neck. Lily moaned softly, leaning into his kisses. A sharp pain suddenly intruded into her pleasure and she squealed and tried to pull away from Lane, only to realize that he was holding her in a firm grip.

"What are you doing," she cried as she tried to pull away in vain. Her mind was trying to tell her what he was doing, but she wouldn't listen, wouldn't believe what it was saying.

_"Let go, it'll be easier," _she heard a voice whisper, only not with her ears, with her mind. The pain began to grow almost intolerable as she continued to try and fight him. She knew her efforts were futile, she was completely drunk, off balance, and not as strong as Lane.

_"Let go of me," _she tried to shout, though she couldn't speak through the blinding pain.

Lane suddenly let go and looked at her as if she had bit him, not he her. "What the hell?" He asked, though she was sure he was asking himself and not her.

"What was that?" She cried, slapping him and stepping back. She brought her fingers to her neck and touched the spot he had bit her. She brought her fingers in front of her eyes and saw a tiny drop of blood. "I'm bleeding, you made me bleed," she cried stepping further away from her.

"How did you do that?" Lane asked, watching her closely.

"Do what? What the hell are you talking about?" She was getting hysterical, she knew it. She also knew she should be hysterical, one of her best friends had just attacked her.

"How did you speak to me with your mind Lily?" He asked, making her stop mid tirade and stare wide eyed at him.

"What?" She asked, clearly not having heard him correctly.

"Who are you Lily Ambrose?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. "And what?"


	2. A Clean Get Away

A Clean Get-Away

Chapter 2

"That's not funny Lane," she whispered, backing up into a wall. Lane moved closer to her, stalking her like a predator. He didn't speak, just kept walking closer.

"Ha ha, very funny," she burst out, laughing half heartedly. "So how long have you guys been planning this? Where's Adam, hiding in the closet or something?" She asked, plastering a smiled on her face.

Lane looked at her and kept moving closer, he was within an arms reach by now. Lane grabbed her and shoved her harshly against the wall, pinning her there.

"Don't say anything to Adam," Lane whispered silkily. "I wouldn't want him to get hurt." Lane reached up and touched her neck where he had bit her, making her flinch involuntarily. "I will find out about you Lily," he said and left her room. She could hear him take the stairs a couple at a time and when he reached the bottom she vaguely heard him tell Patty it was time to leave. As the front door closed behind him she breathed a sigh of relief and then passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Lily, you okay?" Lily opened her eyes to see Adam standing over her looking worried.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You disappeared from the party, I got worried and started looking for you. It's past three," Adam said as he helped her to sit.

"I had the freakiest dream," she whispered.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," Adam said with a laugh. He had always thought dreams had some inner meaning, she usually scoffed at the idea and made fun of him.

"Lane and I were up here and before I knew it he was biting my neck, then he pulled away and said something weird… I can't quite remember it though, then he said he'd figure me out and he walked away. It was a creepy dream," she finished lamely.

"Sounds like it, anyway maybe you should get some sleep or something," Adam said. He bent down and in one scoop picked her up, carrying her to her bed and laying her under the covers.

"Okay daddy," she joked.

"Just worried about ya kid," he said smiling. He reached down and ruffled her hair. "I 'm gonna sleep over in your guest room, drank to much to drive. If ya need something let me know."

"Okay, night Adam," she said.

"Night," she heard him whisper, then her light went off and her door closed. Lily fell into a deep sleep soon after.

* * *

Lily looked down into the dark depths of the cliff she stood upon, the wind blew her hair behind her as her naked toes felt the bite of the rock beneath them; she smiled dangerously, knowing something they did not.

"That won't kill me, nothing will," she said with a laugh, she knew she had said it but suddenly there was a gag around her mouth, not as if it had just appeared there but as if it had been there all along.

"You're human now, anything will kill you," she heard someone say and was shocked to see Lane standing there, Patty next to him. They held long wooden staffs in their hands that came to a sharp point at the end, and they were pointed at her. Patty's face was set in a scowl, marring her beautiful features.

"You're a foul creature, you deserve this," Patty growled.

"You're fools, do you not know who I am? I am a vision of the night, I am eternal, I am your nightmare," Lily said, though her lips did not move. A look of fear came over Lane and Patty's eyes as she said this. They had heard those words before from clubs all over the world, from people they trusted as friends and loved ones, from witches with the gift of foretelling the future.

"Jump," Lane whispered pushing his staff at her. She turned and jumped. She was falling, she turned and looked up into Lane's eyes as she fell, a smile lighting her face up as she hit the water. Lane simply looked sick, he knew this wouldn't work, he knew death had laid it's claim not upon her as he had intended, but upon himself. He watched that death as it fell, splashing into the deep, dark depths of the ocean. He was doomed.

Lily woke up laying on the floor.

"What the hell happened last night?" She whispered as she gingerly sat up, her head hurt. She brought her fingers to her head and felt a large lump, apparently she had hit the floor head first.

"Lilith Aisling Ambrose, get your ass down here now," she heard her brother Shiloh call and cringed inwardly. She crossed to her door and opened it, looking down the hall.

"Hi Shi," she said.

"Don't give me that shit, what the hell happened?" He yelled.

"Would you believe an explosion?" She asked hopefully, surveying the hallway. It was littered with cups, empty bottles, and plates of rotting food.

"No, but a party of about two hundred people I would."

"How about ten."

"You're telling me ten people did this to my house?" He asked in disbelief.

"More or less," she mumbled.

"Have you seen downstairs? It's even worse than here. You better get your ass cleaning, this will take you all day to clean, and mom and dad are gonna be home tomorrow morning," Shiloh said. She groaned loudly and walked to the guest bedroom.

"Adam? You still asleep?" She asked as she walked in.

"I was," she heard him mumble from the bed. "What do you want?"

"The house is a disaster and my parents will be home tomorrow morning," she whined, sitting on the bed and pulling the covers off him.

"So you want me to help you clean it?"

"Well that would help, yes…"

"Damn it," he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Let's do it."

* * *

Okay here's my disclaimer, this goes for the whole story, for all the marbles... including the first chapter.

I do not own anything L J Smith owns, which will become more apparent in the next chapter, but I do own a bunch of characters in this, I don't own Julian, Damon, or any of her characters I will have showing up later. I'm not worth sueing, I make no money from this story or anything else, and if I wanted to sell it I'd get your permission L J.

Anyway REVIEW! I noticed I only had 1 review for this story, makes me sad is all. Not that I expected rave reviews, this isn't the slave girl or its sequel... I just wanted more than 1 review. So I'm posting this in the hopes that some one will read it and review it.

For anyone reading this that's reading my other one, i'll have chapter 14 up tonight, sorry I didn't have it up last night but my internet was down.


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3

A New Life

Lily looked up from the book she was currently reading as she heard her parents pull into the driveway. She didn't realize that this was odd, her knowing they were home with the windows closed and her being on the opposite side of the house; it was something she had always been able to do, know when her parents were home.

Closing her book she stood and went downstairs to greet them. Her parents weren't big on much in their family, but they always demanded their children be waiting to welcome them home as they entered the door. As she stood in front of the door her brothers appeared beside her. The door was opened to a chorus of, "welcome home mom and dad," said by her and her five brothers.

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to be here," her mother said giving them all a kiss one by one. Her father followed behind her shaking her brothers hands until he came to her, he gave her a light kiss on the head and ruffled her hair. Lily noticed her mother take Shiloh aside and whisper a few things to him. She became agitated as his eyes grew big and he began speaking earnestly back. Their words were almost too soft to hear, she caught a few words from Shiloh though.

"Now? When did they-" Her mother cut him off with a soft remark, then turned and smiled at her children.

"Everyone please sit, there are some things we wish to speak with you all about," she said, indicating the sofa's. Her father looked at her mother with a tired look.

"Kathy, isn't it a little soon? I haven't even showered yet." Her father said.

"No, the sooner the better Thomas," her mother said with a sigh. Lily looked bewilderedly at her parents as she sat down on the large sofa in their living room next to her brothers. They all sat at attention, their backs straight as if they were expecting something unpleasant, all except Noah who looked bored and ready to flee.

Noah was her twin brother but the two were nothing alike. While she had long, straight, silver blond hair, he had short, curling, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a light almost silver color, his were so dark they looked black. He was tall and brawny, she was short and supple. They were as opposite as night from day, but just then they wore identical expressions of confusion as their mother began to speak.

"You four know this already of course," she started, looking at her brothers Shiloh, Kaleb, Jason and Josh.

Shiloh and Kaleb had a different father from the rest of them that had gifted them both with black hair and olive skin. Jason and Josh were another set of twins and were Lily's full brothers. The four nodded their heads as they waited for their mother to continue.

"This will be, I'm sure, incredibly shocking for the two of you to hear," their mother said, turning to Noah and her.

"What is it mom?" Noah asked, the bored expression leaving his face and worry taking over it. He thought she was sick. The thought popped into Lily's head of its own volition.

"There is something your father and I never told you about yourselves, something we have tried to keep hidden for seventeen years now. It's not that we didn't want to tell you but we were ordered to keep it a secret from you."

"Mother don't," Jason said, standing and walking in front of her.

"I have to, Thierry told us if we didn't he would," their father said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lily burst out. "Who the hell is Thierry, and who ordered you not to tell us about ourselves?"

Jason sighed and moved to his former position on the couch, laying his head in his hands.

"Thierry is the oldest living made vampire in the world. He was at the head of the Night World Council, along with various others. We were told not to tell you your heritage in the hopes that you would never be needed, but you are," their mother said. Lily burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Good joke guys," Lily said, but as she looked from face to face the thought that her family was insane crossed her mind.

"You are not solely human, only a small part is. Inside your veins runs the blood of shapeshifter, witch, vampire, werewolf, and human. Thousands of years ago a witch decreed a prophesy of a time when two children would be needed to save the world, two children with the powers of all to save us. You are those children. Soon after this prophesy was given the Night World was formed, and once they were formed they began gathering the greatest houses of night people to give birth to children that would be acceptable heirs to this prophesy," their mother stopped and looked from her to Noah.

"The Night World has been waiting for this day and planning in secrecy. You are of house Drace of the shapeshifters, the kings of the shapeshifters. You are Harmen, the most powerful and oldest line of the witch's. You are Redfern, the oldest and most powerful of the Vampire's, and you are Lupine the most powerful werewolf family. You are also Pillato, a once royal family of Italy," their father finished after picking up where their mother had left off.

"That's not funny," Noah whispered.

"If we were vampires how could we grow, and why don't we drink blood?" Lily asked, angry suddenly.

"You are Lamia, vampires that can be born, grow, and have children. You do not need blood because of your human blood, as long as you don't drink blood none of your powers may be used though," Kaleb said.

"You're insane, all of you are insane," Noah blurted. Their father looked between their mother and brothers, they all stood up and moved in front of Lily and Noah.

Without warning, and as each lined up in front of the two frightened teenagers, their teeth began to grow and elongate into sharp, long canine teeth. Each was about an inch and a half long and milky white, almost translucent. Their eyes changed as they did this, turning into jewel bright tones, depending on the eyes, and gaining cat like pupils that opened wide in the dimly lit room. Her mother's eyes which were normally sky blue turned into bright silver, their father's green turned into bright emerald. It went this way with each of her brothers as well.

Lily began to hyperventilate. Their teeth shrank as they all saw this and suddenly they looked normal, like her family.

"Oh God," Lily whispered.

"Why us?" Noah asked from beside her, Lily tried to catch her breath to no avail.

"Put your head between your legs and breath before you pass out," Shiloh said, reaching out to help her.

"Don't touch me," she shrieked and jumped away from him.

"Why us?" Noah asked again, "Why not Josh and Jason?"

"Because of Lily, the prophet saw a male and a female in her vision," their father said.

Lily began to sob as her family continued to speak, but she couldn't listen to them, it wasn't true. Her mind suddenly jumped to her dream two nights ago, the one of Lane biting her, and then the one of Lane and Patty calling her a monster and pushing her off a cliff.

"So you've been hiding this from us for seventeen years?" She cried suddenly, her breathing still not under control.

"We were ordered to from your birth. If you weren't going to be needed we need never have told you. The Council didn't want you to know of your powers because they have such awe inspiring potential, but a time is coming when we will need you. There are others that will help, four wild powers that will stand with you, but in the end it will be the both of you that fullfill the prophesy, they can only help," their mother said.

"What is the Night World?" Noah asked.

"It it an organization for witch's, shapeshifters, Lamia, made vampires, and werewolf's. It is how we have stayed alive and unknown for countless millenia. With the coming of the end however the Night World has split and turned into two different factions, the old Night World that looks forward to the coming of darkness, they don't want to stop it, and Circle Daybreak that opposes the old ways and is trying to bring humans and the Night World together to stop the coming darkness," their mother said.

"We belong to Circle Daybreak, as does Thierry and many others. Acording to the old ways a human and a Night World citizen could never fall in love, never marry. A human would be killed simply for knowing the Night World existed. That is why we needed to keep you, us, a secret. We could be killed for being part human. Most of Circle Daybreak doesn't even know you exist, only a certain few. If the Night World knew they would do everything in their power to kill you," their father said.

Lily had finally gotten her breathing under control, her old world was gone and in its place was something different, something she had never even dreamed of.

"What do we have to do?" She whispered, sitting down next to Noah.

* * *

Okay, review review review, please? I'm becoming discouraged that my story is no good or something cause only Windy is reading it. 

So to my one reviewer out there, I know you haven't read the books and if any of this is confusing to you let me know and I'll try to clarify in my next update, same with anyone reading this of course.

And for any Smith fans, I don't know the name of the werewolf house so I made it up, if you do know, which I don't think you could cause I don't believe she has made one up herself, do tell me and I'll fix it.


	4. The Beginning

Actually this story is based on a dream I had like…5 or 6 years ago, and it's based around my family, of course I have elaborated upon the dream quite a bit but Noah is my twin brother, Shiloh is my oldest, then Kaleb then Jason and Josh who are twins then Noah and I… though my name's not Lily:) I already told you I was nuts, what more do you want? Anyway Windy, hope you enjoy this chapter though it is graphic!

Chapter 4

The Beginning

Lily stared at her brother in obvious shock and horror.

"Shiloh, I can't do that," she whispered. Shiloh stopped drinking the mans blood and turned to her.

"You don't have to kill him Lily, in fact we prefer not to, but if you don't drink his blood you'll never get your powers," Shiloh said.

After the family meeting they had taken a vote, Shiloh had ended up being picked to take Lily out for her first hunt while Kaleb would take Noah.

"But I don't even have teeth like you," she whispered.

"You will," he said, holding out the sleeping man for her to see. Two drops of blood stained his throat where Shiloh had punctured. Lily watched in avid facination and horror at the sight. She had never thought of drinking blood, never even conceived of the idea. As Shiloh brought the man closer she felt her body begin to react at the thought of blood, at the sight of it, and at the smell.

"Let go," Shiloh said. Lily let go of her ideals, she let them fall around her in pieces as the man was laid in her arms.

Without conscious thought she struck, aiming for the two tiny puncture wounds Shiloh had already made. She hit her mark. Blood flowed into her and as she drank she felt like she had been dehydrated for a month and was finally drinking a cool, clean glass of water. It didn't taste like blood, not coppery or bitter, it tasted of life.

Lily had an odd sense of strength flowing into her with the mans blood, the sense that she could run up a mountain or even fly.

"That's enough," she heard Shiloh say from what seemed like a far off place. She ignored him, she needed more, she wanted to be filled. "Enough Lily, you don't want to kill him." She felt hands pulling her away and was jarred awake at her brothers words. She pulled her mouth away and dropped the man on the pavement in front of her.

"I don't want to kill," she whispered looking at Shiloh.

"Can you run? Let's run home." Shiloh took her hand and began to pull her along. Without knowing how she let her legs go and they began to run faster than she had ever run before, she passed streetlights and trees at an incredible pace, barely being able to see them as she flew past them. She beat Shiloh home by a full minute.

"Did you see how fast I ran?" She asked as they burst in the door laughing and almost bumping straight into Adam.

"Careful," Adam said, catching her before she could fall.

"Adam," she said in shock. She hadn't thought of him since that morning when she had found out, seeing him in her new world was a shock that jolted her system. "What are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment, not so much that he was in her house, but that he was in her new world where her mind told her he should not be.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to a movie or something, your mom let me in," he said, looking just as bewildered by her confusion.

"Oh, I can't Shiloh and I had some plans tonight," she told him, not wanting to stop learning the extent of her new powers.

"Okay, well then maybe tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure I'll give you a call later," she said with a smile. She gave him a small hug then walked him to the door.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Fine, why?"

"I don't know, you just look… never mind I'll talk to you later," he said and left. Lily watched him leave for a moment before closing the door and turning back to Shiloh.

"So what else can I do besides run fast?" She asked excitedly.

"Why don't we wait till Noah gets home," he said with a laugh. She nodded glumly and sat to wait, luckily it was only a few minutes later that Kaleb and him walked in the door.

"How do you feel?" She asked excitedly.

"I feel great," he said.

"Good, so what else can we do?" She asked again as she turned back to Shiloh.

"Well you can read minds, talk with telepathy, erase memories, you're stronger than a normal human, even stronger than you were. You can do quite a bit I'm sure, but Kaleb and I aren't shapeshifters so we don't know all the details. Josh and Jason could tell you more about that."

"It's going to take some time to learn your new talents. Mother can teach you what you need to know to be a witch, father will teach you of shapeshifting, and we can take the vampire aspect. Jason is very good at turning into a werewolf, though you need to know if you want to turn into one then it takes more than blood to do it, you have to actually eat internal organs," Kaleb said.

"Of humans?" She asked in horror.

"No, you would only need to eat animals," Shiloh answered quickly.

"What can I turn into?" Lily asked, still thinking of the shapeshifter.

"Only one, though you may choose the shape. Once you take a shape though you're stuck with it so choose wisely," Kaleb said.

"Only one? That's dumb," Noah muttered.

"Well there are tales of shapshifters that were once able to shift into any animal but no one has been able to do that in thousands of years, if it was even possible to begin with," Shiloh said with a laugh.

"How's everything going?" Their mom asked as she entered the room.

"It's going alright," Lily said. "So what animal is dad?"

"He's a tiger," her mom said with a smirk.

"What color?" Noah asked.

"Well gold and white, his hair is gold," their mother said matter of factly.

"So the animal takes on our characteristics?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Most shapeshifters don't get to choose what animal they are, only the house Drache can the others are born with it. So it ends up being more like the human aspect takes on the animal characteristics. But with you both I suppose whatever animal you chose would have either silvery or dark brown fur or feathers."

"That's cool," Noah said. Lily was happy to see him interested in something other than video games for once.

"I'm glad to see you doing something other than drinking," Noah smirked as if she had spoken out loud.

Their mother, Shiloh and Kaleb burst out laughing at her look of shock.

"You are telepathic, though you both always knew the others mind, you are projecting your thoughts Lily, you need to learn to screen them," her mom said.

"How?" They both asked simply.

"Imagine a brick wall in between us and your thoughts, it should stay there unconsciously as you speak." Lily nodded and tried the technique out. When her family burst out laughing she knew she still had a long way to go, and a lot to learn.

* * *

Okay you know the drill, review review review! I know I'm pumping this one out faster than my Sparrow fic but I must admit this is the one in my head at this moment, not that I'll stop writing Sparrow or anything… Well Thanks again Winy for the review, and if you have any questions let me know Windy, I'm trying to write it so you'll understand it, but I may not be doing that as well as I'd hoped, let me know! 


	5. A Night on the Town

Chapter 5

A Night on the Town

Lily had barely seen anyone but her family in the last month, and she was beginning to get annoyed with them. She had been taught many things, chiefest among them her new powers as a witch and a vampire. She could run faster than her everyone else except Noah who could keep up with her; she could erase memories, events, and entire years of a person's life if she was so inclined.

Her new witch powers had proven to be stronger than her mothers, though they wouldn't know just how much more powerful until she could control witch fire. Her mother had shown her how to call the bright orange flame, but as of yet neither her nor Noah could command it, it remained elusive to them.

"Can't I go out and have some fun, I'm dying here," Lily whined to her mother.

"This is serious stuff Lily, you have to master it, and soon," her mother said sternly. Her expression softened as she looked at her daughters miserable face. "But you have been working hard, I suppose you can go out." Lily's face brightened and she began to run off and call her friends when her mother's voice stopped her in her tracks. "With your brother's, of course."

"But mom-"

"No buts Lily, I know you want to spend time with your friends but your not safe by yourself, your brothers know some interesting places, I'm sure you'll have fun. Make sure you take Noah out with you, he should get out of the house too."

"Okay," Lily grumbled as she climbed the stairs to see Shiloh. "As if Noah would leave his precious video games," she mumbled.

"I heard that," she heard Noah yell from down the hall.

"Damn vampires," she yelled back with a smile. "Hey Shi?" She asked, entering his room.

"Mom told me, you ready to go?" He asked. She blinked in surprise, making Shiloh laugh.

"I'll never get used to this. Yeah let's go."

"Yeah yeah, let's go," she heard Noah yell from down the hall and smiled.

They were all crowded at the front door ten minutes later. Among her siblings only Josh and Kaleb had decided to stay behind, leaving her, Noah, Shiloh and Jason.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they piled into Shiloh's BMW.

"A rather interesting place, I think you'll both like it. It's called the Black Iris."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were winding their way down a dark and deserted street towards what looked like a dark and deserted house. Shiloh parked the car and they all got out, Lily and Noah looking around with odd expressions on their faces.

"You sure this is a club?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, listen this place is all Night World, humans aren't allowed," Shiloh whispered to both of them. He didn't have to say any more, they understood. Lily took a moment to check her shield, any vampire in the club would be able to read her thoughts if she didn't. She felt Noah doing the same beside her.

With a nod they followed their brothers to the door. Shiloh nocked loudly on the door and they waited. After a few minutes the door was opened and a kid that couldn't have been older than thirteen opened the door and glared out at them.

"What do you want?" The kid asked.

"In, open the door Marlan.

"Shiloh, I didn't know it was you," the kid said. "Who are these others with you?"

"My brother and sister," Shiloh said, kicking the door open and knocking the kid on the ground.

"Welcome," Marlan said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You okay?" Lily asked, leaning down to help him up.

"Yeah, nice to know all his family aren't ass holes," Marlan said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and followed Shiloh down a flight of steps and into a dimly lit room filled with people. It looked like any other bar she had ever seen, the only difference was that everyone in the room seemed to be really young and really good looking. She had never seen so many sexy people in one room before.

"Want a drink?" Jason asked, yelling to be heard over the music that was blasting in the background. She nodded and leaned close to his ear.

"A glass of Absolute," she yelled. Jason laughed and went off towards the bar.

"My my, aren't you pretty," someone said from behind her and Lily turned to see a boy about her own age looking her up and down. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders and bright ice blue eyes. He was incredibly sexy too.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. An arm slipped around her shoulder then and she felt Jason's presense. He handed her a drink and smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Hey there Alder," Jason said.

"Jason, it's been a while," the boy, Alder, said.

"Didn't know you were back in town," Jason said, tightening his grip on Lily.

"Just got in yesterday, and I was having a conversation with your lovely friend there," Alder smiled a dazzling smile at her. She took a drink of her Absolute.

"My sister Lily, Lily this is Alder Redfern," Jason said, reluctantly introducing them.

"Ah, you're an Ambrose then," Alder said as he took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. She nodded trying to keep a straight face. "I had no idea you had a little sister Jason."

"Mother was very protective, barely let her out of the house growing up. This is her first time at the club."

"Ah, makes sense," Alder said nodding. She turned around as Shiloh walked up to their group.

"Alder," he said with a frown. "What brings you back to San Fransisco?"

"My cousin Ash actually, have you seen him?" Shiloh shook his head, as did Jason. He then turned to Lily. "How about you Lily?"

"Never met him," she said with a shrug. She was beginning to get uncomfortable under the stare of those ice blue eyes. "Where's Noah?" She asked, pulling out of Jason's arms and turning to Shiloh.

"He is getting a drink and looking for a table for us, I told him not to bother but he insisted," Shiloh answered.

"Who's Noah?" Alder asked.

"My twin," Lily said casually as she looked around the room for him. She spotted him just as he spotted an empty table in the courner of the room. "And he actually found us a table Shi," she smirked, walking over to sit down with him.

The table looked unwashed and sticky, but she shrugged and sat down next to Noah, setting her drink on the table. Shiloh and Jason had followed her, as unfortunately had Alder.

She didn't like the way Alder looked at her, and she knew without a doubt her brother's hated him. He sat down next to her as if he had been invited and leaned in close to her.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked offhandedly.

"We are planning to stop on the way home," Shiloh interjected before she could answer.

"Are you sure? I have some girls in my car if you'd like," Alder said. Lily stomped down the feeling in the pit of her stomache as he said this.

"No thanks, we'll be fine," she said with a smile, ignoring her urge to punch him in his smiling face. Alder laughed suddenly, making her heart grow cold.

"You are quite odd my dear," he said, still laughing.

"I'm not your dear," she growled.

"Well I can see that I'm not wanted here, so I'll just be on my way then. Good day to you," Alder said, standing. He nodded to her and left.

"You handled that well Lily," Shiloh said with a smile.

"I had to stop myself from killing him," she murmured quietly. Shiloh and Jason nodded understanding.

"You ready to go, or are you having too much fun?" Shiloh asked with a smirk. Lily sighed and downed her glass of vodka.

"Let's go, but I don't want to go home yet," she said.

"Alright, we'll go get something to eat." The four of them stood, oblivious to the ice blue eyes that were watching them.

"Very interesting," Alder whispered as they left the Black Iris.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were speeding their way away from the Black Iris, Lily had wanted to liberate the girls from Alder's car before they left but Shiloh had told her if she did so she would be thought of as a Circle Daybreak sympathizer and hunted. No one could know about her yet. So they had simply left.

"We met Alder through our friend Ash about five years ago, but when we realized what kind of a vampire he was we stopped hanging out with him. He left to see his parents a year ago and we haven't seen him since," Jason said as they drove away.

"If I knew he was back in town I wouldn't have taken you there," Shiloh said.

"It's okay," she smiled from the backseat. "So what's with the name the Black Iris anyway?"

"Well black flowers are how we identify ourselves to each other. A black rose is the symbol of the made vampires, iris is for Lamia, foxglove is for werewolves, a dahlia is for witches, I'm not sure what shapeshifters are," Shiloh said, turning to Jason.

"Not offhand, but dad probably knows," Jason shrugged. Shiloh pulled the car over as they reached civilization again.

"Split up four ways or two?" Shiloh asked as he parked.

"Four," three voices said in unison. Shiloh laughed.

"Okay, meet back here in half an hour," Shi said as he got out of the car and walked off.

Lily chose her own direction, letting her senses lead her into the park down the street from where they had parked. She felt a lone mind wandering through the park and sniffed the air. There he was. She smiled to herself and ran to the deserted spot the man was walking through. Lily looked around, sensing for other minds and was reassured they were alone.

Lily stepped through the bushes and directly into his path. The man had dusty brown hair and light brown eyes that opened wide in surprise as she stood in front of him. He looked to be in his early twenties and was quite cute. She smiled, knowing she looked great at that moment with her silvery hair framing her face.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" She asked seductively.

"Sure," he said with a smile. She stepped close to him so they were almost touching and reached up grabbing the back of his neck. He seemed surprised by this but let her lead him down anyway. She smiled as he closed his eyes, obviously thinking she was going to kiss him.

With a powerful thrust of her mind she put him to sleep. He fell down and she caught him easily, one thing she loved about her new powers was her strength, she could have easily bench pressed the man she was holding and still be able to hold three or four more.

She felt her teeth elongating and growing into sharp points. She struck. After she had drank her fill, only about a pint or two, she laid the man down and smiled, her teeth retracting back into regular canines.

She smirked as a conversation with her mother came to her mind.

"But don't they turn into vampires or die?" She had asked.

"No no child, you're thinking of the movies and books, they're not real. Blood has to be exchanged before a human is turned into a vampire, and if they're over twenty one it usually doesn't work, their body won't live through the transformation. All we need to do is drink a pint or two a day to survive, and they never need to know," her mother had said smiling.

Lily came back into the present as she noticed a presence come up behind her. She turned with shocked certainty, knowing who she would see.

"Why did you follow me?" Lily asked Alder, who was watching her with an odd look on his face.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"That's my bussiness, not yours. I don't have to tell you anything," she hissed. Lily turned away from him and began walking back towards her brother's car. It was a mistake, she realized it as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.

"Not very smart, are we Lily?" Alder asked. She struggled in his grasp but it was no good, he was simply stronger than her.

"Nice to know you can do what you're asked, for once," a voice said from the darkness, a voice she knew.

"Lane?" She whispered as he came into view in front of her, holding a wooden club.

"Hi Lily," he said, and hit her over the head. Lily fell into oblivion.

* * *

Hey there all my loyal reviewers… er… reviewer. I hope you liked this chapter, I was on a roll writing it. I don't just write for you to understand Windy, I think this all needs to be explained anyway. I would have written it like this no matter what, so no worries.

Any questions or things you would like cleared up? I hope I cleared up the vampire biting matter.

Review please, let me know what you thought! Hope I have more people reading this!


	6. Desperate Mesures

Chapter 6

Desperate Mesures

Lily woke up with a pounding in her head and an aching in her arms. She woke fully alert, something, her brothers had told her, all vampires did. She couldn't account for the aching head, but the reason her arms ached was that they were tied tightly behind her back. She flexed her muscles, trying to break the cord around her wrists to no avail.

"Nice to see you're awake Lily. You'll find you can't break the ropes tying you, it's bast cord," a voice said. Lily thought back to her lessons with her brothers and Jason's voice came to her.

"Vampires are impervious to metal, bullets, and everything else except wood, that's one thing the movies got right, that and fire. A stake through the heart will kill us, just as wooden handcuffs or bast cord would inhibit us," Jason had said.

She came back into reality as three people walked in front of her. She gasped as she saw Patty and Lane, Alder she wouldn't have expected anything different, but Patty and Lane were here friends.

"Let me go," she said.

"We can't be doing that, now can we? After all I still don't know just what you are," Lane's voice made her freeze. If he found out he would kill her, she wasn't supposed to exist.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hoping to throw him off.

"I mean for the past seventeen years you haven't exhibited one incling of being a vampire or even knowing the Night World exists, and suddenly you're showing up at the Black Iris and drinking blood. So I ask again, what are you Lily?"

"I'm a Lamia," she whispered.

Lane shook his head, his eyes were fierce as he watched her. "I've been watching you Lily, for seventeen years I've been watching you. It was my assignment from the Night World council to befriend you. While I was watching you I noticed something odd, everyone in your family were vampires but you and your brother, who had his own watcher. I thought for a while you were playing stupid, then I thought perhaps you were adopted. What I couldn't understand was why the council was watching an obviously human girl. What are you to merrit such notice?"

"Perhaps she's like that Wild Power that was found a few months back, half human," Alder said suddenly, a thoughtfulness to his face.

"You mean that's true? Verman can breed with vampires?" Patty asked, a look of horror across her face that matched Liliy's.

"Apparantly," Alder said, watching Lily closely. Lily glared at him, watching her reflection in his ice blue eyes. A thought entered her head as she watched him, and in that instant she knew that Alder knew who and what she was, his thoughts were open to her, his mind was bared.

"You bastard," she whispered. Alder smirked at her, picked up the wooden club and bashed her over the head. Lily blacked out again.

* * *

Shiloh, Jason, and Noah waited for Lily to get back. It had already been an hour since they left each other.

"Can you feel her anywhere?" Jason asked, pacing in front of the car.

"No, not anywhere. It's like she disappeared," Shiloh said.

"Or was knocked out," Noah said, making both his brothers stop and look at him.

"Who could have-" Jason started but was cut off by Shiloh's articulate cry of,

"Alder."

"Where would he be? How can we find him?" Noah asked.

Shiloh and Jason turned and looked at one another, there was only one way.

"Ash," they both said at the same time.

"Get in the car," Shiloh said.

* * *

They had been driving from one place to another all night looking for Ash. They started out at the Black Iris again where a witch told them she had last seen Ash on his way to his Aunt's house. When they reached there she sent them to, oddly enough, Alder's house. After finding out no one was home they had debated waiting there for Alder, but decided it would be a very long wait indeed if he did have Lily.

It was only when they gave up and decided to go home that they found him. He was sitting on their front porch waiting for them to get home.

"Ash, get in the car," Jason yelled as they pulled into the driveway. Ash brushed a lock of Ash blond hair out of his eyes before standing up and walking lazily over to the car. He opened the back door and hopped in next to Noah.

"Where have you guys been? Your mom was expecting you home hours ago, and didn't I hear her mention your sister, you know the one I was never allowed to meet?" Ash smirked lazily.

"That's why we need your help," Jason said, turning around in the front seat to look Ash in his ever changing eyes. They were yellow at the moment, but Jason knew they would turn black by the end of the tale. Jason spoke quickly as Shiloh drove away from their house, he couldn't go home until he had some news of his sister, any news.

"So you think it was Alder then?" Ash asked as Jason finished his story. Jason gave him a scathing look. "Alright it probably was, what can I do?"

"When we saw him he told us he was looking for you, we figure if anyone can get ahold of him it's you," Shiloh said.

"He's not looking for me to give me a hug or anything, he's looking for me to kill me," Ash said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Noah asked from beside Ash.

"Cause I fell in love with a human, kid, against Night World laws. Alder's been looking for me since it became semi-common news, I'm an outlaw."

"So it's true then? You found your-" Shiloh cut off, not wanting to say it, but he didn't have to.

"My soulmate," Ash finished for him.

"Thought that was just a rumor," Jason said.

"Well it's not, and you can see why I wouldn't want Alder to find me."

"But what if you were to just call his cell phone, he'd pick up wouldn't he?" Noah asked.

Ash shrugged, "possibly, unless he knows I know he wants me dead."

"Can't we try it? And if nothing else you won't have to go anywhere near Alder, we can take care of it if you tell him to meet you somewhere," Shiloh growled.

Ash looked from one brother to the next, noting the look in their eyes. If they found Alder they would most likely torture him until they had Lily's where abouts and then kill him.

"It's what he deserves," Noah said. Ash looked at the boy who had obviously read his mind even though he was blocking his thoughts. Marry Lennet entered his thoughts then, her lovely face, how much he missed her. He had promised her he would make up for his past, if not now then when.

Ash nodded, "I'll do it," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his cousins number. He had to help.

* * *

"Who is it?" Lily heard someone say. She was disoriented and had no idea what was going on as she woke up.

"Ash," she heard another voice say, she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Don't answer you fool, we're busy," a female voice said.

"I am hear under direct orders to find Ash, that takes charge over your little grudge," the smiling voice said and she heard the beep of him answering a phone. "Ash," he said, "it's good to hear from you, I didn't know you were in town." Silence pervaded for a minute before the voice laughed and began talking again. "Yes I think we can do that, but not tonight I have… plans. How about tomorrow? I'll see you there." A beep sounded again and she knew the phone was off.

"You're meeting him tomorrow? But we might need you," the female said, and suddenly everything became clear. She had been kidnapped by that vile creature that had been on the phone, Alder, and her friends Lane and Patty.

"I have orders to kill him and that's what I'm gonna do, got it?" Alder growled. She could feel the fear radiating off the other two in the room as Alder spoke, and something else, an animal smell, something feral. A smile came to her lips as she realized what it was.

"What are you smiling about?" Patty said, realizing she was awake.

"I just realized something," Lily said, the smile never leaving her face.

"What?" Lane asked.

"That's for me to know, and you not to," Lily smirked. Alder slapped her across the face, her smile never faltered. She didn't care, even wanted to be hit, her escape depended upon it; though not from Alder, or Lane, she needed Patty.

"Stupid bitch," Lane said. "You need to figure out what's good for you real fast."

"And you're going to tell me what's good for me, I suppose?"

"I know what's good for you Lily, and that's for you to do as we say."

"Possibly, but at the moment I think I'll just do what I want."

"You can't do anything you want, you're all tied up," Patty laughed.

"What are you gonna do with me?"

"That's for us to know, and you not to," Alder smirked, and they walked away.

A vision filled her head as they walked away, it was her dream of standing on the cliff while Patty and Lane laughed at her and pushed her off, only this time Alder was standing next to her bleeding, a stake piercing his side.

"I swear I don't know where they took her," vision Alder cried as the stake was driven further into his side by a tall, lanky, ash blond boy.

"I think you do," someone from behind the blond boy said. Lily saw Shiloh smiling visiously down at Alder. "And you're going to tell us." The stake was driven in further.

"The Bluffs," Alder screamed, his voice echoed around the basement where she suddenly found herself, her basement.

"Let's go Ash, my parents will take care of him," Shiloh said. Ash nodded and walked away.

Lily burst out laughing, making Patty, Lane, and Alder turn and stare at her. She didn't stop when they beat her, she didn't stop as they threatened her death, the only thing that made her stop was the wooden club they bashed her over the head with. It didn't matter though, she had what she needed, and she had seen their doom.

* * *

Hope you liked that, I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. I must admit I love this story, All May be Lost I am writing for the fans, but this I am writing for myself. Please review and tell me what you thought, if your confused, ect. You know the drill by now I'm sure.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ash, Mary-Lennet, Redfern, Lamia, the Night World, Circle Daybreak, the Black Iris, dhalia, foxglove, rose, Theirry, the council or anything I may be forgetting in this disclaimer. I do own Lily, Alder, Lane, Patty, Shiloh, Kaleb, Jason, Josh, Noah, Tom and Kathy Ambrose…and anything else not in L J Smiths books.


	7. Torment

Chapter 7

Torment

Ash was sitting in his car off of an old deserted road waiting for his cousin, his friends and their three other brothers were waiting on the side of the road quite a distance away from Ash. The plan was to take Alder by surprise and attack. It was quite simple, really. That's what had Ash worried, it was too perfect, and nothing perfect ever worked perfectly.

It was past ten and the moon sat full in the sky, a beautiful, glowing orb. Ash looked up at the stars and did what he always did at night under the stars, he thought of Mary. She was into astronomy, the last thing he'd said to her was no matter how far away they were they'd always be looking at the same sky.

They were far away from each other, he was in San Fransisco and she was in Briar Creek Oregan, a little town where nothing ever happened, until his sisters ran away, and he followed them there only to find his soulmate. His thoughts wandered this way for a while until his ears picked up the sound of a car coming down the street. It was time.

Ash got out of the car and stood there waiting, hoping someone else had picked up the sound as well. He was a capable fighter and a strong telepath, the problem was he was only nineteen, Alder was two hundred, he had two hundred years to perfect his techniques, in a one on one fight Ash would lose.

Alder's car drove up next to Ash's and the engine was turned off, Alder stepped out of the car.

"It's been a few years Ash, good to see you."

"You too," Ash smirked, walking over to meet him. Alder had no time to prepare as a shadow thrust its way between them and knocked Alder on the ground.

"Where's my sister?" Ash stood in shock as the youngest brother, Noah, stood on top of Alder growling. Ash knew that from where the brothers had been it would have taken at least five minutes running full speed to reach their spot, it had taken this boy barely two. He had never seen anyone, vampire or not, run that fast. Ash stood in shocked awe watching.

"Who the hell are you?" Alder asked, trying to move the boys foot. It didn't budge.

"Where's Lily?" Noah growled, his fangs forming in the moonlight. A look of astonishment crossed Alder's face at the name. That was when the rest of the flock appeared.

As soon as the look crossed his face it was gone, leaving in its wake a look of mild recognition. "The girl from the Iris right?" Alder asked. "Ash whatever is going on?"

Ash smirked and looked down at him. "As if you didn't know dear cousin, dear cousin that was coming here to kill me. We know you kidnapped the girl. The question is, where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Shiloh asked as he walked next to Noah. "We think you do, but don't worry there will be plenty of time to tell us. Tie him up and throw him in the trunk. My mother would like a word with you." The brothers looked from one to another smiling ferociously. The look on their faces made Ash cringe, he felt sorry for Alder.

* * *

Shiloh pulled into their grage a half hour later and cut the engine. He was worried, not just for Lily but for his parents too.

They had made it home late last night and gone hysterical. It was all he could do just to keep them from running out of the house and tearing apart San Fransisco to find her. Shiloh had promised them a chance with Alder. As he stepped out of his car he called his parents to let them know everything had gone acording to plan.

Shiloh popped the trunk and the brothers, plus Ash, all gathered around it to look down at Alder. He had been hog tied with bast cord, and gagged as well, he had barely moved an inch from where they had placed him in the trunk. He made a few noises as they looked at him, making every man smirk down at him with loathing and even a little pity.

Jason reached into the trunk and pulled him out with barely any exertion at all. Shiloh walked to the garage door and opened it for him. They all filed in soundlessly into the living room where Jason dropped Alder unceremoniously.

Their parents were waiting for them.

"So this is the puny prick that kidnapped my daughter," their father stated, looking down at him. Their mother crouched down, looked in his eyes and touched his forehead, touch increased a psychic bond. A moment later she pulled her hand back as if she had been burned.

"That's how you want to play it, we can play rough too," she murmured. "Take him into the basement, I don't want any blood on the carpet," she turned and walked away, leaving Alder in their care.

Jason leaned down and picked him up, this time Shiloh opened the basement door for him and flipped on the lights. Jason walked past him and down the stairs into the cold, dark, cement rooms of their basement. Jason dropped him on the floor creating a dull thud.

Their parents had been down there before them, readying the room for their use. A solid wood chair stood in the corner of the room, and next to it on the floor lay a variety of tools from wooden stakes about four feet long to metal nails. While metal couldn't kill a vampire it could inflict pain, and after all they didn't want him dead, yet.

Ash picked Alder up from the floor and set him down in the wooden chair. He then picked up a length of bast cord and secured his shoulders and legs to the chair so he couldn't squirm out of it.

"Let's take his gag off and see what he has to say," Ash said quietly. The others nodded as Ash leaned forward and pulled out his gag.

"You wouldn't dare torture me," Alder said as the gag came out. Ash smiled a sad smile at his cousin.

"If you truly believe that you are a bigger fool than I thought."

"You'll be hunted through out the Night World," Alder cried.

"We already are you fool, every one of us in this room, you were an idiot to fuck with us," Josh said, stepping in front of Alder.

"Josh, I thought we were friends, can't we work this out?" Josh punched him.

"You kidnapped my little sister, why don't you save yourself the pain and tell us where she is?"

Alder didn't say another word as a drop of blood dripped down his chin.

"So be it," Shiloh whispered. "Let's get this over with."

Shiloh reached for a metal nail when Ash stopped him. "Let me do this, I'm more familiar with it and he's my cousin."

Shiloh nodded and stepped back, looking like there was a bad taste in his mouth as he handed Ash the nail. Sighing, Ash stepped in front of Alder.

"So you gonna tell me where she is yet?" Ash asked as he stepped forward.

* * *

"Lily was dizzy and tired. She hadn't eaten anything since she had been abducted two nights ago, and even then she hadn't had much only enough to stave off her thirst for a while. She was losing her powers, she just prayed she would have enough to do what she needed to do to escape when the time was right.

"I dunno Lane, she looks kinda sick," she heard patty say from the other room.

She smirked slightly, while the bruises of two nights ago had healed, except for the ones given by wood, she still looked nothing like herself. Her vampire body was sick without food, but so were the human, shapeshifter, and werewolf parts of her. She was starving to death, she knew they wouldn't let her go that long without eating, it could take weeks or even months before a vampire died of starvation, depending on how strong the individual was to begin with, and they wanted to kill her long before that.

"Of course she looks sick, she hasn't eaten anythin in two days, the point is we need to see if she is actually human or not, only way to do that is starve the vampire," Lane said.

Lily slumped in her chair as they spoke, she wanted to look as weak as possible when they walked in. Her pathetic show must have worked because Patty's eyes gre large as she spotted Lily, Lane just glared at her.

"I know what you're trying to do Lily, but not to worry, I've decided to feed you," Lane said. She grew curious.

"Feed me what?" She asked.

Lane walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a bag of Burger King, her mouth began to water at the smell of the food.

"That's not food," she said, trying to ignore the bag but she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Of course it is Lily, and I know it's your favorite too, we always go to Burger King," Lane smirked.

"Well then just untie me and I'll eat."

Lane smirked down at her. "I'll tell you what Lily, I'll until one hand."

"Sounds good," she said with a smile.

Lane turned to Patty and motioned for her to untie Lily while he stepped closer to her with the bag. She felt one hand drop from the bonds that had held her and brought it in front of her, flexing it to return circulation.

Lane proffered the bag and after a moment she felt strength return to her hand. Lily reach out quickly, bypassing the bag she grabbed Lane's wrist and pulled him down to her, his neck was exposed and in a flash she struck, ripping open his viens and drinking his vampire blood. Lane's hands wrapped themselves around her head and he tried to pull her off while Patty began to hit her over the head with their wooden club.

Finally the pain became too much for her and she released Lane, almost lapsing into unconsiousness. Lane stepped away from her and glared.

"Stupid bitch, you can't get the blood you need from me, I'm a vampire," he growled. She smiled as she felt darkness envelope her. He had no idea what she could gain nutrition from. He was a fool.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "tie up that other hand and let's get her in the car, I''ve had enough of this."

* * *

Yay, a new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing and welcome to the story Piscean Wisdom. I update this story about everyday, can't get it off my mind, and also I LOVE updates, they make my day, or night. I was so excited when I saw I had another reviewer, I was like YAY.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one should be even better. I wasn't sure if I should put in all the torture, thought it may be a bit gruesome and all.

Anyway the history with Alder will come out more next chapter, as for Patty she was also sent to watch Lily, but I suppose I didn't make that clear enough, guess I'll have to go revamp it, so to speak.

I do agree with you Windy that my other story is much more a daydream than anything else, ahh Johnny, but yeah I really do love this story. Thanks for your review Windy.

Okay, you know the drill, ask any questions and REVIEW… Please please please!


	8. Fate

Chapter 8

Fate

Ash smiled unhappily down at Alder. "Where is she?" He asked as he shoved the wooden stake through his cousin's side.

"I don't know," he cried in pain. As of yet Alder hadn't sustained any life threatening injuries, that would change soon.

"I'll ask you one more time and then this stake is going in deeper, where is Lily?" Alder didn't speak, he only cringed. Ash sighed and pushed the stake further in. He didn't want to kill his cousin, they had been friends once, before Ash found his soulmate.

Ash had never been a wonderful guy, completely opposite in fact. The things he had done to humans in his life made him ashamed of himself, that's why he had to help the Ambrose's.

Ash ignored Alder's scream of pain and kept pushing. Images of Alder appeared in Ash's head as he did this. He remembered being a child and having Alder take him hunting, Alder catching him before he fell onto a picket fence, Alder smiling and playing with his young cousin.

"Stop it," Ash growled, Alder had been sending the pictures. They were true, all of them a memory of his childhood, but his childhood was over. "You came here to kill me Alder, do you think those little memories can change that?"

"Ash stop, I'll do anything," Alder whimpered.

"Tell us where she is and the stake will be removed before more damage can be done," Ash said. Alder shook his head. Ash pushed the stake in all the way.

"She's at the Bluffs," Alder screamed. Ash stepped back and looked at Shiloh.

"Let's go Ash, my parents will take care of him," Shiloh said, turning to leave.

"Don't kill him," Ash whispered. Shiloh looked incredulously at him, then simply nodded.

"Let's go," Shi said, running up the stairs. Ash followed him up the stairs and into the car, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Lily was lying on something hard, it was poking into her back as she came back to consciousness. Lily opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky above her with hardly a cloud in the sky. Her arms were still tied behind her back and her feet were tied together so that if she tried to walk she'd fall over. Lily turned her head and saw Patty and Lane smiling down at her.

"Good morning dear," Lane smirked as he reached down and picked her up, placing her on her feet.

Lily looked down into the dark depths of the cliff she stood upon, the wind blew her hair behind her as her naked toes felt the bite of the rock beneath them; she smiled dangerously, knowing something they did not.

Lily opened her mouth, noticing something was different from her dream, she wasn't wearing a gag. With a shrug she smiled venomously at her once friends.

"That won't kill me, nothing will," she laughed.

"You're human now, anything will kill you," Lane said as Patty handed him a long, wooden staff. Lily shook with laughter.

"You're a foul creature, you deserve this," Patty growled.

"You are fools, both of you," Lily began, and as she spoke it was as if someone stood beside her, whispering in her ears. She knew she had said it in the dream, but until that moment she had no idea what she was saying. "Do you not know who I am? I am a vision of the night, I am eternal, I am your nightmare." She understood what she was saying now, even if she didn't at the time. The prophesy had stated this, and her parents had named her for the prophesy. Her names meant all that, and so much more.

It was if a veil had been lifted in front of her face, she laughed at the look on Lane and Patty's faces. They were stupid. Lane stepped forward holding his staff and poking it at her.

Lily turned and jumped off the edge, knowing what Lane thought as she felt her body flow and change. Her hands disappeared and in their place were talons, her skin was growing long, soft feathers, and she was shrinking, her hair disappearing, and her bonds were falling to the water. At the last possible second Lily turned into the wind and let it carry her up the cliff. She was a girl no longer, she was a beautiful silve falcon, just like Patty.

When she had smelled a feral smell two days ago she had realized it was a shapeshifted, it was only a matter of getting that shapeshifter to touch her so she could copy its form.

Patty looked up at her, a horrified expression on her face.

"How did you copy me?" She whispered in shock. Lane was less articulate and simply looked on in shock.

Lily sqwaked and spoke mind to mind with Lane. "_Your death awaits you beyond that ridge, my brothers are here to find me."_

Lane swallowed visibly and looked up at the silver falcon that was flying over their heads and over the dirt pathways to the road. Lane watched her and saw her brothers pile out of a car and Look over. Lane stepped to the edge of the cliff and stepped off just as Patty turned into a falcon and flew away.

* * *

They got out of the car when they reached the Bluffs and looked around. There was one other car here. They raced forward far enough to see Lily go off the edge of the cliff. They all cried out as one as they saw this. They waited, hoping to climb down the cliffs and find her at the bottom when they saw a rather large, silver falcon flying in front of them.

"Lily?" Shiloh asked, looking up. He was just in time to see the girl that had been standing the turn into a brown falcon and fly away, while the boy stepped over the edge.

The falcon landed in front of them and suddenly it was flowing, moving, changing into something else. Shiloh watched in shocked fascination as the bird disappeared and a naked Lily stood up.

"Anyone have a coat?" She asked.

Ash stared at the naked girl, feeling more than a little guilty. It wasn't that she was naked though, the girl comanded your attention by sheer will power. She seemed to shimmer as she stood there. Her brothers had all turned away at this point, leaving Ash to pull of his long, button down shirt and hand it to her. She slipped it over her head and let it fall to cover most of her, he was much taller than her.

"I'm descent," Lily said, her brothers turned back.

"You're okay," Shiloh said, reaching over to hug her. They all saw this as some sort of sign because one by one they began to hug her. The poor girl was almost blue by the time they were all done.

"You must be Ash," Lily said as she held out her hand to him, "I'm Lily, I had a dream about you."

Ash laughed and took her hand, shaking it lightly. "Apparently sexy women dream about me a lot," he smirked, thinking back to his other cousin James and his soulmate that had dreamed about him too. "Or maybe it's just really powerful witch's."

She seemed to except this answer as she turned back to her brothers.

"Can we go home now?" She asked. They nodded and climbed down to the car.

"Shouldn't we go after your friend there?" Noah asked as they climbed in the car. Lily turned and looked back towards the cliffs.

"He's no friend of mine," she shrugged and got in the car.

* * *

Many gracious thanks to poisonous lily and windychic. While Lily didn't review the last chapter, and I don't even know if she's here yet, she did review! And yes, Damon kicks ass, I plan to have him in this story a little later, don't ask me how though I will explain it all when the time comes.

Anyway for Windy, I wanted it to be, don't mess with us! I mean there's five big, strong boys… Would you want to mess with them? Lol. Anyway it actually only takes me a half hour to an hour to write these chapters, but for some reason it takes me twice as long to write the other one, go figure.

Thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing please! I'm already at 10, that makes me so happy!


	9. Truths Revealed

Chapter 9

Truths Revealed

They made it back home in record time, Lily telling them what had happened since last they saw each other while her brothers and Ash listened avidly. By the time they reached their house her story was finished.

They hopped out of the car and Lily was immediately grabbed in a bear hug by her mother and father. She was rather surprised by this, she had always assumed they didn't really care about them since they were never home, she figured they didn't really love her. By the tearful hello she received though she realized she had been wrong about her parents, she had been wrong about a lot.

They pulled her inside where she had to relate the story yet again for her parents, being sure to leave nothing out. When she was finally finished all she wanted was a shower and a change of clothes, she was still wearing Ash's shirt while he walked around with his bare chest showing.

Lily glanced at Ash, he was quite good looking. He had ash blond hair that looked a little shabby, but still nice. He was very handsome and muscular, but it was his eyes that caught her attention, they were never the same color. They switched from blue, to yellow, to orange, to purple, to any color in between.

That was when the doorbell rang. Everyone stood up from the couch where they sat and looked at the door.

"I'll get it," their father said as he strode towards the door.

"Is Lily here?" They all heard, Lily knew that voice well, it was Adam.

"Lily is indisposed at the moment Adam, try another time," their father said.

"Wait, I really need to talk to her, just for a minute please?" Lily sighed thoughtfully. After what had happened with her friends she didn't really trust Adam, but what could he do with her family here?

_"I'll see him," _she told her father silently and walked to the door.

"What's up Adam?" She asked. Her father watched them for a moment before leaving to stand in the family room and wait.

"Where have you been Lily? Did I do something to make you mad? Why don't you ever call me anymore?" Adam broke out. Lily blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected that.

"I've just been really busy with family stuff," she said. A hurt look crossed Adam's face.

"You never do anything with your family, you always use to tell me you hated spending time with them."

She shrugged, "things change Adam, I'm not mad at you, I'm just busy."

"Problem here?" She heard Ash ask from behind her and gave him a smile.

"No problem, uh, Adam this is Ash, Ash this is my friend Adam," Lily introduced. Adam looked from Ash to Lily, and she remembered for the first time that she was wearing his shirt.

"Family stuff, right," Adam said and turned to leave.

"Adam you're being stupid," she said.

Adam turned back and looked at her for a moment, then left without saying anything else.

"Boyfriend?" Ash asked. She shook her head and closed the door.

"Just a friend I've known for a while, but of course so were Lane and Patty."

"Don't judge one friend for the faults of others," Ash said. She looked up into his eyes, they were a pale blue, and nodded.

Lily and Ash walked back into the family room to listen to a lively discussion.

"If we let him go he might come back," Jason said.

"I say we kill him," Shiloh said.

"But then we're no better than him," Kaleb said.

"Who?" Lily asked, and they turned to stare at her.

"Alder," Ash said for them. "He's still tied up in the basement."

"Well I'd like to speak with him before you make your decision, but before I do that I want to shower and change. Not that I don't love your shirt Ash but I think you may need it back," she smirked as she headed up the stairs.

Ash shrugged. "Makes no difference to me." She laughed and closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Lily came downstairs fully clothed and drying her hair with a towel.

"Here you go, thanks for letting me borrow it," she said, proferring Ash's shirt to him.

"No problem," he said as he took it from her and slipped it over his head.

"So what's been decided about Alder?"

"When we take you and Noah to Las Vegas to see Thiery and Lady Hannah we're going to have Alder in the trunk with us," Shiloh said.

"I'm going to Vegas?" She asked happily.

"Yep," Jason said.

"Nifty, can I get a fake ID and gamble?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope," he mother said with a laugh.

"This isn't for fun Lily, this is serious," he father said sternly.

"Oh all right, so can I talk to Alder?"

"Yes but we're all going down with you," Shiloh said. She nodded and headed for the basement door.

She opened the door and headed down in front of them all. When she reached the floor she looked around, and there he was, one of her kidnappers tied to a chair.

"Hello Alder," she said as she walked to him.

Alder looked up in surprise at her. "Lily," he said, fear lacing his voice. Her family filed in the room behind her.

She crept closer and inspected him. He had very few wounds, meaning they had probably used metal for most of it. The largest wound was in his side where a stake had penetrated. It had been taken out by her parents and lay beside him on the floor.

"Looks like your orders don't matter anymore, especially since you couldn't follow through with them," she murmured as she thought about the day Ash had called him. A look of anger crossed his face.

"Don't worry about my orders Lily, worry about yourself. When I get free I'm coming back for you and Ash," he growled.

She nodded thoughtfully, "I had thought as much, that's why you'll never get free. Now, who sent you to kill Ash and how many were sent?" She asked sweetly.

Alder smirked. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't then this pretty little stake, which I can tell you've already been aquainted with, will meet your spine. I'll make it so you never walk again. Have you ever met a crippled vampire?" She smiled again as she picked up the wooden stake covered in his blood. His eyes grew large as he saw it.

"You wouldn't," he growled.

"Oh wouldn't I? After what you did to me?" She laughed. "Someone pull him forward in the chair please?" Ash stepped forward to comply when a cry burst forth from Alder.

"I'll talk," he yelled. She smiled down at him, he really was a whimp.

* * *

It had only taken him a half hour to give her the names of the Night World Assassins that were after Ash, seven in all, including Alder, and one very powerful made vampire, his name was Azheda. He was one of the oldest made vampires in the Night World, she learned, the only one older in fact was Thiery himself. He was the ones that had sent the assassins after Ash in the first place, and he lived in Vegas.

"Ash needs to get out of San Francisco, they all know you're here," Shiloh said when they were upstairs.

"I'll come with you to Vegas, I should speak with Thiery anyway," Ash said.

"That's fine, Shiloh take Ash back to his place to pack a few things, the rest of you go pack yourselves, we're leaving tomorrow," their mother said. They all nodded and left to pack their things. Lily went upstairs, a smile lighting her face as she did. She had never been to Vegas, it could be fun.

She opened her door and stepped inside, not bothering to look around as she closed the door. A hand covered her mouth as she went to turn on her bedroom light.

"Don't scream it's just me," a voice said, Lily's eyes opened wide as she recognized Adam's voice.

The hand was lifted from her mouth and Adam stood there smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to talk to you without that guy looking over your shoulder. Look Lily I don't know what the hell is going on but I don't like that guy and I think you should dump him."

Lily burst out laughing. "Ash?" She asked incredulously. Adam nodded, looking confused. "I don't know where you get your information Adam but Ash is a friend of the families and from what I could tell deeply involved with someone else." Lily had been trying all morning to get Ash's attention, possibly get him alone. After a few hours of trying she gave up. She had caught a picture escaping his walls once or twice of a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes, she knew Ash was hers.

"Then why were you wearing his shirt?" Adam asked curiously.

"That's none of your damn bussiness. Now if you'll please leave I have to get packed, I'm leaving tomorrow," Lily said, pointing to her door.

"Leaving where?"

"Again that's none of your bussiness," she growled getting annoyed.

"You would always tell me stuff like this Lily, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she sighed and sat down on her bed. "Look Adam some things have changed in the past month, I can't tell you where I'm going and I can't tell you why, and that's all I can say," she finished lamely.

"Will you call me at least?"

She stopped herself from saying of course, she didn't know if she could. "Maybe, it depends on a lot of things."

"How long will you be gone?"

She shrugged, "until I come back." Adam looked at her before nodding and walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry I broke into your room and went kinda weird on you," he said, then left. Lily watched him go silently. She wanted to tell Adam everything, she really did, the problem was she didn't want him to get hurt.

With a sigh she turned her mind to happier thoughts, she was going to Vegas in the morning.

* * *

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers... No wait... reviewer again, oh well. Anyway have you figured out what story you would like to make a cameo in Windy? Let me know in your review!

Thanks, and keep reviewing everyone!


	10. And Away We Go

Chapter 10

And Away We Go

Lily smiled as she woke up. She was leaving in a few hours. After they had packed they had all gone out hunting, Ash and her had been selected to stay together since they were both probably being hunted. It had been nice, they talked about a lot of things, one of which was his soulmate Marry Lennet. She had been a little disappointed at her thoughts of earlier being true, but she was happy for him anyway.

They had all returned rather quickly and gotten some sleep, Ash slept in their guest bedroom. Now it was six in the morning and they were leaving at eight.

Lily jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Her brothers were already dressed and loading the car with their suitcases. She smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, then found Ash sitting on the couch, she went and sat next to him.

"Hi," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're in a good mood this morning." She shrugged.

"So how long will it take to get to Vegas?" She asked.

"Probably about eight hours, depending on how fast your dad drives of course." She nodded thoughtfully then stood up.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower," she said as she started back up the stairs.

She popped in and out of the shower and then went into her room, she had picked out the greatest outfit for entering Las Vegas. She chose a black mini skirt with a fire design done in blue around the hem, and a matching tank top which was the same color blue and had black flames. She threw this on and then tied her hair in a quick bun at the nape of her neck, leaving a few stray whisps of hair to frame her face.

"Going to a party?" Ash asked as she came down the stairs.

"Funny, what you think it's too much?" She asked.

"Naw, you look great. Come on kid the car is gonna leave without you." She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost eight. She had spent a lot longer than she thought getting ready.

"Let's go then," she said as she ran out to the car, she stopped in shock. Her parents limo sat in front of the house with all their things in it, her parents never let her go anywhere in their limo.

"Gotta travel in style," Shiloh said from the car as she walked to it.

'Nice," she smirked as she got in. This would be an awesome trip.

* * *

"We'll be at Thiery's house in a few minutes, clean yourselves up now," their mother ordered. They had been on the road about seven hours and had finally made it to Las Vegas. Lily ignored her mother knowing she still looked good, even after a seven hour road trip, and looked out the window. The lights were amazing, everything seemed so beautiful, so bright."So surreal," a voice whispered in her head, and she turned to Ash. She found that she actually enjoyed his company, in the past day and a half they had become fairly close friends. Lily nodded understanding to his comment, he was right nothing was real here, it was all fake. She looked out the window again, a different gleem in her eyes. 

"You know the Night World runs Vegas, all different factions live here under assumed identities," Shiloh was telling Noah.

"Makes sense," she murmured.

"Why is that?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Well there's always tourists here, nobody is ever the same. They would have free run of the place because nobody would ever really know if some one was missing," she said logically.

"That's why it was created," Ash nodded. The limo turned down a few streets and onto a very expensive streets. Huge mansions lined the streets.

"Wow," she whispered in awe as the limo stopped in front of a very large house with black roses done in stained glass all across the front.

"Everybody out," her mother said, opening the door and ushering them out of the car. They stood on the sidewalk looking up at the grand mansion in front of them. "Come on," their mother said as she pushed them along the winding sidewalk to the grand front door. Their mother leaned over Jason and rang the doorbell, the sound of ringing chimes could be heard through the door.

The door opened and there stood a tall, dark haird vampire. "Yes?" He asked, looking from person to person.

"Nilson," their father said with a smile.

"Hello Sir, and Madam, lovely to see you both. These must be your children, won't you please come in? Theiry has been expecting you," Nilson said, opeing the door wider for them to pass through.

The entryway was huge, a waterfall like fountain sat beside the door and it was so beautiful it took Lily's breath away.

"This way, he's in his study," Nilson said as he led them through the grand house to a rather large study where an incredibly sexy man sat at a huge desk looking through papers. He had blond hair and dark, fathomless eyes. "Sir, the Ambrose's are here, and Ash as well."

"Wonderful," Theiry said, standing from his chair. "I'd offer you all a seat but my study doesn't seem to have enough chairs. You look ravishing Kathy, Tom, it's a pleasure. Perhaps the veranda would fit us all, come I'll tell Hannah you're here as well." Thiery smiled at them all and they followed him upstairs where he knocked on a door, then outside to the veranda.

It was beautiful, everything here was, the veranda had a multitude of couches, tables, and chairs. The stars shown down on them, giving them enough illumination to see if they hadn't been vampires and able to see in pitch blackness.

"Let's see here," Thiery said as he looked around at them. "You must be Shiloh," he said offering Shiloh his hand.

"Kaleb," Kaleb said as he offered his hand. Thiery went down the line until he got to Noah and Lily.

"And you two must be the famous twins I've heard so much about, Noah and Lily," he took their hands in turn and then gestured for them all to sit. They talked mostly of things inconsequential, that is until a beautiful girl walked out onto the veranda. Thiery, Ash, her mother and father all stood as she walked out wearing a bright smile.

"Hannah it's wonderful to see you again," her mother said, kissing the girl on the cheek. Her father followed her example.

"It's been a while, eh Hanna?" Ash asked with a smile and a hug.

"Yes it has Ash, how's Mary?" Hannah asked.

Ash shrugged, "haven't seen her in a while, last we talked she was doing well though. She just graduated."

"That's wonderful," Hannah said.

"Hello darling," Thiery said, and his eyes lit up as he spoke to her. "These are the long awaited Ambrose children. Shiloh, Kaleb, Jason, Josh, Noah and Lily," he said, indicating them as he spoke. She smiled and nodded to them all.

She sat down on the couch next to Thiery and took his hand. "So why are you here so soon?" She asked suddenly, looking straight at Noah and Lily, they in turn looked at their parents. They had no idea there was a schedule.

"Some people have discovered them, we thought it best to leave town quickly," at her mother's words Thiery and Hannah's eyes grew huge.

"Who?" He asked simply.

"Their names are Lane, Patty and Alder. Lane and Patty were friends of mine growing up, Alder we had just met," Lily said. Thiery nodded as she spoke.

"We knew of them, of your friend too Noah, but we didn't think to worry since the Night World doesn't know who and what you are, we didn't think they would attack," Thiery said.

"It wasn't the Night World, they did it on their own," Lily said at the same time that Noah spoke up.

"What friend?" He asked. Thiery looked at him.

"You don't know about your friend Andrew? He's a shapeshifter that was sent to watch over you, at this point we aren't sure if he's with Night World or against them anymore, but he did work for them at one point." A look of shock came over Noah's face. Lily sympathized with him, she understood what it was like to find out your friends weren't truly friends.

"And Alder?" Thiery asked, turning back to Lily.

"He's in the trunk," she said. Thiery nodded.

"He's being taken out as we speak, what should we do with him though?"

Lily shrugged and looked to Ash who also shrugged.

"Kill him?" Shiloh asked a bit too casually.

"No," Lily said at once. "We can't go around killing people. Keep him here, find out what he knows, but don't kill him."

"How long should we keep him though?" Thiery asked.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"She's right Thiery, we can't kill him. It would make us no better then them, but we can't keep him here forever. Let's decide this later right now our guests are probably tired, we'll have Nilson show you to your rooms," Hannah said with a smile.

Everyone stood as Nilson entered.

"Alder is in the interogation room, the rest of you please follow me. Would you like your old room Ash?" Nilson asked as they followed him off the veranda.

"That'd be gret Nil," Ash said blandly. Nilson nodded and led them all to separate rooms that were next to each other. Lily's room was a dark blue, just like her room at home. She smiled as she walked in and saw the huge bed, her own bathroom, and a bookshelf filled with books. The room had its own balcony and she took no time in going to examine it, Ash it seemed had the same idea. As she walked out she saw him standing on a balcony next to hers looking up at the stars.

"You miss her, don't you," she said, making him turn and stare at her.

"Yes," he said simply, then turned to look up again.

"Shouldn't you go back and see her then?"

"Not yet, I have this nagging feeling that you guys are going to need me, maybe I'm just being narcisistic but I tend to follow my feelings. I'm part witch, you know, sometimes I think I'm clairvoyant," Ash said.

"Well I would love to have you stay, you're a good friend," Lily said with a smile.

"You too Lily," he said. She turned and went inside then. She had plans for the night, she wasn't going to stay locked indoors, she wanted to have some fun.

* * *

Okay, review all! Thanks to windy for your last review, you may be right about Adam, and you may be wrong… we'll see, muahahahaha…

Anyway as for your cameo I have an idea for your character, what name would you like to use? Gimmie a name and I can probably work you into the next chapter of all may be lost, I think you'll like where I put you, oh plus give me your hair and eye color and anything else you want me to metion, i.e huge bosom or whatnot.

Ok all, review and let me know if you have any questions or anything.

THANKS!


	11. Runaway

Chapter 11

Runaway

Lily was bored out of her mind. She had been waiting all night for the mansion to quiet down, her mother had come in an hour ago and told her to go to bed, Lily wanted to have some fun though. She figured she'd see the town a bit before settling in for the night. The problem was the mansion was still wide awake as far as she could tell.

She had been using her senses all over and still could only find a few people actually sleeping. With a shrug she decided it was now or never.

Lily walked to her balcony door and stepped out knowing there was no sense in sneaking. If she were caught sneaking she was dead, but if she were seen simply out on her balcony she had an excuse of not being able to sleep and wanting to look at the stars.

She quietly closed the door behind her and sent her mind out. Ash was sound asleep, as was Noah who was on her other side. They were the only two who would present an emediate problem if they saw her jump, no one else would be able to see. She knew the house was guarded though, and those guards would be able to see her as she landed on the ground unshielded by the overhang, so she simply stood still and waited for the two on the roof to turn around.

Lily didn't have to wait long, she felt them turn and walk around the roof. She got her chance and jumped. She landed like a cat, on her feet. Her legs bent to take the impact of her fall, she was only on the second story, she had learned she could fall quite a bit further if she needed to. Lily took quick stock of her situation as she landed and found she had been lucky, the drapes were over the window in front of where she landed.

Without a second glance she ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the mansion and towards the street. She had an excellent sense of direction and easily found her way to the strip. As she ran house passed in a blur, she was moving to fast for anyone to actually see her. She stopped running about a mile before the strip in a deserted alleyway, this way she wouldn't be seen simply materalizing, and casually walked the rest of the way, she wasn't even breathing hard. She was hungry though.

Lily looked around for her meal, and spotted him only a few feet away from her. He was tall with dirty blond hair. He wore a pair of denim pants that looked like he was sagging and a white wife beater, showing off his nicely muscled body, and he was smiling at her.

"Hey there," he said as he walked to her.

"Hi," she smiled a dazling smile.

"I'm James and this is my friend Kenny," he said, motioning to a guy she hadn't even noticed. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and dark red, almost the color of blood she noticed with satisfaction. His eyes were dark green, and they seemed almost surreal. He was nicely built, much like James, and was wearing khaki pants and a loose, black tee shirt.

"I'm Lily."

"What brings you to Vegas, Lily?" James asked, an almost predatory look in his eyes.

"Friends," she said simply.

"Well where are these, friends?" He asked, laying an arm across her shoulders.

"Their at home, I wanted to see the town and they had other things to do."

"You shouldn't see Vegas by yourself, how about we show you around?" James asked. Kenny had an odd look on his face as he watched their exchange.

"I don't know, we should get going," Kenny said.

"We have a while yet," James growled. "Come on, I'll take you some place special."

"Let's go," she murmured, letting him pull her along.

She smirked as they walked, she would have known his thoughts even if she weren't a vampire, he was looking for a good time whether she wanted one or not. His friend, on the other hand, didn't want to go along with James's little plan, he just wanted to go home. She might leave him untouched. James led her through the strip to his car and opened the door for her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you wanna go don't you?" He asked.

"Sure," she said and got in. Kenny got in the backseat, a miserable look on his face.

He drove for about ten minutes until they came to an apartment complex. It was shabby and run down, and she smiled to herself as she compared it to Thiery's place. His mansion was bigger than the entire complex.

"I thought you were taking me some place special?" She asked as he parked.

"This is special babe, can't see the stars on the strip like you can on the roof," James said.

He got out of the car and pulled her out with him. Kenny got out and followed them as James led her up the stairs of the three story building to the roof. As they walked up the stairs Lily noted broken light fixtures, cracks in walls, and rats. She wondered if the foundation was sturdy enough to support them. The roof had some lawn furniture on it, a few chairs, and a small end table. Lily laid down on one of the lawn chairs and looked up at the sky thinking, oddly enough, of Mary Lennet.

The stars were so bright and lovely, she wished she could simply let go and fly to them. Marry Lenet was so lucky to have found her soulmate, and to have it be Ash. Her thoughts circled around the stars and Mary until they were rudely interupted by James standing over her and in her view.

"You're blocking the stars," she said with a scowl.

"Don't worry baby you can see them later," he said as he laid down on top of her and began kissing her. She sighed, she had really thought the stars were pretty, she wanted to look at them a bit longer.

Lily looked over to see Kenny standing off to one side of the building, not paying attention. She struck. She barely wasted the time to stun him before she began feeding. She had almost wanted to keep him awake to feel the pain, he deserved no better, but she had decided when they were in the car that she didn't want to mess with Kenny and having his friend scream was a sure way to bring him running.

After a few minutes it was over. She retracted her teeth and pushed him onto the cold cement of the roof before standing and brushing herself off. She wiped her mouth off and went to talk to Kenny.

As she approached he turned to look at her, a smile playing on his lips as he noticed his unconscious friend.

"You knocked him out?" He asked. She nodded.

"You should try speaking up to him, especially since you don't agree with what he's doing," she told him matter of factly as she sat on one of the chairs.

"He wouldn't listen to me."

"So drop him."

"He's my brother though," Kenny said, sitting beside her on another chair.

"Ah, well that is a different story then. It can be hard to speak with a brother but if you don't do it more girls could be hurt, it's not fair to them," Lily said. He nodded somberly.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Back to the strip is fine, I can get home from there," Lily said. They walked down the stairs, leaving James unconscious on the roof. Kenny got in the drivers side and started the car as she got in the passenger.

"So where are you from?" He asked when they were on the road.

"San Francisco," she said without thinking.

"Always wanted to go there, hear it's pretty nice."

"It's alright," she murmured. "You from here?"

"Born and raised, my mother owns that apartment building and my father works at one of the casinos."

"How old are you?" She asked, she was having a good time just talking with him.

"I just turned twenty one, James is twenty three, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said with a smile.

Kenny looked at her quickly. "It's a good thing you knocked him out," he murmured. She shrugged. "So are you here with family then?"

"Yeah."

"That why you don't want me to drop you off there?" he asked.

"Basically," she said with a nod. They were at the strip then and Kenny parked the car.

"Sorry about my brother," Kenny said.

"It's fine, I had fun talking with you," she said, getting out of the car when a familiar sense hit her. "Shit," she whispered. Her brothers had found her.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"You stupid little bitch," Shiloh said as he reached the car. "What the fuck were you thinking? I'll just run out for a minute, no thought to anyone, not me, or Thiery and Hannah who were worried sick thinking Alder got you." Shiloh grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the car onto her feet.

"Hey man, calm down," Kenny said as he stepped from his car. The rest of the horde had made it to them by then. Kenny blinked as figures appeared in front of him. "What the hell."

"Damn it Lily," Ash said as he grabbed the arm Shiloh wasn't holding and shook her. "If you wanted to go out why didn't you tell anyone?"

She hardly heard him though, her mind was still stuck on what Shiloh had said. "What do you mean you thought Alder got me?" She whispered.

"He's gone, escaped," Ash said, shaking her again.

"Well you don't have to keep doing that," she cried, pulling out of both of their grasps. "It's not like I would have left if someone would have told me that."

"We didn't want to worry you," Thiery said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenny yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, noticing his presence for the first time.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Uh, Kenny."

"Up to your old tricks Lily? Thought you got over that," Noah sneered. She kicked him in the shin.

"He was giving me a ride home," she said innocently.

"From where?" Shiloh asked.

"Uh, well, I was, um-" Lily blushed.

"Lily?" Shiloh asked.

"I was hungry, his brother was a dick," she murmured with a sly smile.

"Course you were hungry, the shit you must have pulled to escape Thiery's land must have drained you," Ash said.

"Actually it was pretty easy, all timing really. After the jump I had to wait for the guards to look away and then I just ran. They couldn't see me."

"That easy? I must up security," Thiery said as he pulled out a cell phone and walked away.

"Guards, security, people escaping, what's going on?" Kenny yelled.

"It doesn't really matter since you're not going to remember any of this," Shiloh said as he walked to Kenny.

"What?" Kenny asked, backing away.

"Be gentle, he was nice to me," Lily said as Shiloh reached out to his mind and simply erased everything that had happened in the last two hours. Kenny fell limp to the ground. Shiloh picked him up and put him in his car just as Thiery returned.

"Security has been raised and the household alerted that Lily was found," he said as he tucked his phone in his pocket. "Everything taken care of here?"

"I erased his memory."

"How much did you erase?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Last couple hours."

"You dope, he had a brother that met me, won't he think it's kind of odd that Kenny doesn't remember me?"

"Didn't think of that," Shiloh murmured.

"Where is this brother? I'll send someone to erase his memory too," Thiery said as he pulled out his phone again.

"Some apartment buildings about ten minutes from here, I think the street was Cherry. Real broken down, almost dilapidated. He's on the roof."

"I know the place," Thiery mumbled and dialed.

"Now what?" Lily asked.

"Back to Thiery's, and if you so much as open those damned balcony doors I swear you will be beaten with a wooden stick," Shiloh growled. Lily laughed.

"Race ya," she said and ran, she heard Shiloh laugh and begin to run after her, followed by Ash and Noah, Thiery she knew was still on the phone but would soon follow. She laughed as she ran in front of them, bypassing busy streets and people that didn't even realize she had passed. She made it back to the mansion a split second before Noah and a full two minutes before Ash, Shiloh, and Thiery who had apparently finished his conversation.

"I win," she yelled as they came into view.

"No fair, you just ate," Ash complained as he stopped in front of her.

"She always wins," Shiloh grumbled.

They laughed and walked into the house only for Lily to be assulted by her mother, father, Kaleb, Josh, and Jason who had just returned from looking themselves.

"You're lucky we don't beat you with a wooden stick," her mother yelled as she hugged her.

"Really Lily, being kidnapped once isn't enough?" Josh scoffed.

"Sorry," she said, escaping up the stairs and into her room where she closed the door on them all. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't get the image of a pair of green eyes under long blood red hair out of her head. She didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

Hey there, I have really been on a role with this story... I have like 2 more chapters written up for it already, only took me like 20 minutes for each too.

Hope you enjoyed it, I obviously enjoyed writing it or it wouldn't have gotten done so quickly.

REVIEW PLEASE! I had like 2 new reviewers and now I'm back to only having Windy, oh well, I still love Windy. You are an awesome reviewer and I am so happy you found my stories!

Ask any questions, tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	12. Forgotten

Chapter 12

Forgotten

They had been at Thiery's mansion for a little over a week, swimming in his pool, playing in his arcade, they had all even gone out to the casino's with genuine forged ID, thanks to Thiery. No matter what she did Lily couldn't get Kenny's eyes out of her head. She didn't understand why, they had spent barely an hour in each others presence and he didn't even remember that.

She wanted to walk to the strip, but the thought of Alder catching her kept her suitably detained. Thiery searched for him for two days before they got a note saying he was under Night World protection, he had reached his benefactor and spilled his guts. None were happy with this thought, they knew Noah and Lily existed now.

"Restless?" Ash asked as he walked up behind her. She had been wandering aimlessly in the mansion for over an hour.

"Yeah, and bored," she said with a sigh.

"Well let's go out then. I'll let your mother know," Ash smiled.

"Really?" She asked happily, making him smile. Ash lauged and nodded.

"Meet me at the front door in twenty minutes," he said and walked off.

Lily ran to her room and changed in record time. She wore a skimpy blue dress with silver flowers that shined in the light. She left her hair down, barely brushing it. She then ran downstairs to the front door and waited for Ash. He walked down the stairs in a stunning black on black outfit that was striking against his hair. His eyes were a deep blue, making him look younger and more innocent.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded excitedly. "Thiery is lending us his limo and Nilson to drive it, we can go anywhere you want kid."

"Let's go to a casino and get a drink," she said. Ash nodded and escorted her out the door and down the sidewalk to the black limo waiting in the street.

"Take us to the Flamingo Nilson," Ash said when they were in and the door was closed.

"Yes Sir," Nilson said, and the car sprung to life.

It didn't take long for them to reach the casino and Nilson stopped in front of it.

"Call me when you're ready to leave," Nilson said.

"Okay Nil," Ash smirked and got out of the car, pulling Lily out behind him.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Lily asked as he took her arm.

"Course it is, with you here to protect me nothing can go wrong," he smirked.

"And here I thought you were here to protect me," she laughed.

"Hell no, you'd kick my ass," Ash laughed. They walked into the casino and bumped into someone, sending him sprawling on the ground. Lily bent down without thinking and helped him up only to see a pair of dark green eyes under long blood red hair. Her eyes widened as she saw Kenny.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kenny said.

"Sorry about that," Lily murmured.

"Haven't we met before?" Kenny asked, obviously puzzled.

"No I don't think so," she said with a smile.

"She's knew in town," Ash chimed in. He knew who Kenny was too, and he was just as perplexed as she that he knew her. Shiloh was a very thorough person.

"You look very familiar, where are you from?"

"San Fancisco," Ash said before she could come up with a lie. Kenny's eyes lit up as if he remembered something.

"Yeah, and your name's Lily," he said. Lily's jaw dropped. "That's right, we met a week ago. I can never forget a face."

"Apparently obviously not," Ash murmured. Lily turned to look at him, he was smiling, he thought this was funny.

"Well we were about to get a drink," Lily said, pulling Ash towards the door of the casino.

"I thought you were only seventeen?" He asked, loud enough for the doorman to hear. Lily shook her head and walked away, not wanting to deal with it.

"I suppose we're not getting a drink," she grumbled, walking away from the casino.

"Am I intruding or something?" Kenny asked.

She wanted to be mean to him, send him away; it was for his own good after all. When she looked in his eyes though she couldn't do it, "not really."

"So what do you want to do, are you hungry?" Ash asked.

"Not really," she shook her head to emphasize her point. She didn't want to feed on Kenny and she couldn't say why.

"Well I could call Nilson and we could go somewhere else or we could walk, up to you. I hear there's a roller coaster on one of these casino's."

"Yeah it's pretty cool but kind of far away," Kenny said.

"I'll call Nilson then," Ash shrugged as he pulled out his phone. It rang as he was opening it. He looked at the phone as if it had bit him. "It's Mary," he said, looking at Lily.

"Take it, I'll be fine," she shooed.

"you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, take it," she said. Ash nodded and walked away.

"He your boyfriend?" Kenny asked.

"Nope, he's talking to his girlfriend."

"So, uh, listen I know this is gonna sound weird but the night we met is kind of a blur to me. I know I met you with James and I know we went somewhere, but I can't remember much else," Kenny said, looking confused.

Lily was surprised in spite of herself, the fact that he remembered anything, let alone that much, impressed her. "And?" She prompted, waiting for him to get to his point.

"Did anything happen, I mean," he stopped and looked at her pleadingly.

"I knocked him out before he could try anything," she soothed. Kenny visibly relaxed at her comment.

"Good."

"So where is your brother?"

"He's at home, got a cold."

"Ah, and you were out looking for more innocent young girls to victimize?" His jaw dropped as she asked this. She wasn't sure why she was being so mean to him, but she couldn't help it. As she spoke to him her stomache was filling with butterflies and she was beginning to have to restrain herself from jumping on him and kissing him, she had never felt this way before and she didn't want to now.

"I was getting my schedule for next week from work," he said, forcibly closing his mouth. "I should be going though."

He turned and as he began to walk away she had the appalling feeling of wanting to go after him. It became so strong as he walked further away that she couldn't help it, she ran after him. She caught up with him in the parkinglot as he was unlocking his car.

"Kenny wait," she called, making him stop and look towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I was being mean, it's just that… I don't know how to explain it." She shook her head. "I would really like it if you hung out with Ash and I."

"I don't know, I really should get going," he said, turning to go. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and that's when it happened.

Connection, she felt herself falling forward, she couldn't stop. She was caught by a pair of welcoming arms. They held her tight, supporting her. She clung to him, never wanting this feeling to stop. Lily was inside his mind, floating. She looked around mystified. They had bee in the parking lot, and then suddenly they weren't. It was as if there was only the two of them in the entire world.

His mind was bright and full of light, there were no dark corners. She wandered in it for a moment, simply relishing the feeling of him. Images appeared before her, Kenny as a child riding his bike with his big brother. Kenny at school being picked on.

_"Memories," _a voice whispered to her. He opened himself to it, he wanted her to see him as he was. He had nothing to hide. That's when she realized she did.

She had felt him in her mind for a while now but she pushed him out and threw up the highest walls she could, trying to hide herself from him, not wanting him to know what she was.

_"Why not?"_ A voice in her head asked, it was a minute before she realized it was Kenny's thoughts, she could hear what he was thinking.

_"I don't want you here,"_ she shouted, trying to keep him out. She felt him flinch and her walls began to fall. _"No,"_ she whispered. She needed her walls to protect her, to hide her from him. If he found out what would he think?

_"What's happening Lily? What is going on?"_ His thoughts were so confused, worried almost. She knew what this was, had heard about it at length from Ash.

_"Whats a soulmate?" _Kenny asked, having caught her thought.

_"Nothing, just go away please,"_ she pleaded as she tried to pull her mind from his. The pull was too strong, it wasn't letting her go. She couldn't help but want to share everything with him, let him know what she was. Her walls fell into nothing around her. She was unprotected, but she didn't care anymore, not about anything. All she wanted was to share everything with him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lily," a voice broke into their minds, she felt the connection snap and she was in her body again. She was sitting on the pavement being held by Kenny. She looked up at him wonderingly, what had broken their connection?

"Alder you snake," she whispered as it dawned on her that Kenny hadn't spoken. She turned to face him, pulling away from Kenny as she did so and standing up.

"Vermin," Alder growled. From what she could tell he was there by himself, she thought this was a good sign.

"I heard you ran off to your master, wasn't he disappointed to find out you spilled the beans and told us who he is?" Lily smirked. "Who helped you escape?"

"As for Azheda, he doesn't hide from anyone, especially not vermin like yourself and your family. Don't worry Lily you'll meet him soon enough. You and that twin of yours will both be lucky enough to receive his hospitality, but not yet. And as for my escape, you were fools to think some bast cord would keep me tied," Alder smirked, then disappeared from sight as a black limo squealed into the parking lot.

Ash and Nilson jumped out. "Damn it I told you to stay put," Ash yelled.

"Alder was here," she said casually. Ash looked around as if he were hiding in the shadows.

"Where?"

"He left just as you pulled up, he told me Azheda was going to be Noah and mines gracious host soon, and that he escaped on his own, which I do not believe," she said, examining her nails.

"Come on we're going back to Thiery's and packing, we're leaving Vegas now," Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the limo. She didn't budge.

"I can't leave," she said.

"Why not?" Ash asked as he finally stopped pulling her.

Lily turned and looked at Kenny, "he's not safe anymore, Alder saw him."

"So?" Ash asked before a look of understanding crossed his face. He burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, I hate to interupt but can some one please tell me what the hell is going on?" Kenny yelled.

"Crap," she mumbled, taking his hand and dragging him to the limo with her. "Get in," she ordered. Kenny looked from her to Ash to Nilson, then back to her, he turned and got in the limo. Lily jumped in behind him and Ash got in last, closing the door.

"Where to miss?" Nilson asked from the front.

"Just drive please," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose to get rid of her headache.

"So you gonna tell him or what?" Ash asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why don't you?" She growled.

"He's your soulmate, not mine," Ash laughed. Lily glared at him.

"Rot in hell," she said, then turned to Kenny who was watching her, his eyes huge and confused. "Where shall I start?" She asked herself, and began with the Night World.

* * *

A half hour later Lily was drinking an absolute vodka in the back of the limo while Nilson drove around Vegas, Ash sat in a corner of the car trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his laughter, and Kenny tried to steady his breathing. She had told him everything. It had been difficult to start but once started she couldn't stop. 

"So you're a, uh, a v-vam-" Kenny couldn't finish it.

"A vampire, yes, and a witch, a shapeshifter, a werewolf and human," she said with a smile.

"So you're insane, I'm in love with a girl who's insane," he said to himself. Her heart skipped a beat when he said he was in love with her.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I suppose you want proof then?" She asked. Kenny looked at her with his deep, unfathomable eyes. She nodded and thought of blood, it wasn't hard since she was starving. She could feel her teeth elongate and turn milky white, she knew her eyes, which were never normal to begin with, were turning to liquid silver.

Kenny began to cough as she did this, he had apparantly forgotten to breathe. She retracted her teeth and allowed herself to turn normal again.

"Don't touch me," Kenny yelled as she reached out a hand to move a strand of hair that had falled in his eyes away. Lily flinched and pulled back. "You're, you're-" Kenny shook his head, speachless.

"Is this how they all react?" She asked Ash, remembering how she had reacted when told the truth.

"Mary was rather calm about the whole thing, though she found out when I wasn't there," Ash said offhandedly.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" Lily asked surprised. Ash laughed as if at a memory.

"No, my misbegotten sisters told her after she spied on them and saw them feeding on a dear."

"Of course," Lily laughed.

"Please just take me back to my car," Kenny was saying.

"I can't do that, wish I could but I can't. Alder saw you and he might try to hurt you to get to me. I can't have that," she said.

"So you're kidnapping me?"

She shrugged, "if your not coming willingly. Nilson take us to Thiery's, we've got a lot to discuss."

* * *

Yeah, so, review. This might be a littleconfusing to someone that hasn't read L J Smith. Her books are all about soulmates so I may not have explained it well or something, let me know. I mean i know it's not that hard a concept to understand but the way it's portrayed may be.

Let me know if you have any questions, and of course give me your comments!

Thanks for the review Windy, and I'm sure more about Alder will be revealed in later chapters... I am the author after all:)


	13. Nascent Admiration

Chapter 13

Nascent Admiration

Lily watched Kenny's expression as they drove up to Thiery's house. It went from anger, to stun, to wonderment before her eyes. He turned his eyes on her then.

"I suppose if I have to be kidnapped I might as well be kidnapped in style," he said making both her and Ash laugh.

"I'm not really kidnapping you, you can call people and go out whenever you like, you'll just be staying here instead of at home and when you leave there will be people following you to ensure your safety," Lily said.

"How serious is this Alder guy, what would he do?" Kenny asked suddenly.

Lily turned serious, "he could actually kidnap you, and believe me his hospitality isn't as wonderful as he tried to make it out to be. He could also-" Lily stopped and plastered a smile on her face, not wanting to tell him.

"Kill me?" Kenny asked as if she had told him.

"Your connection," Ash whispered to her.

"Yeah he could kill you, would have killed me if it weren't for Ash here," she said casually, trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"He tried to kill you?" Kenny yelled.

"Me too, it's no big deal as long as Lily doesn't take off by herself, you too. He's strong but if he doesn't catch Lily unaware I think she can take him," Ash said.

"Oh yes, I a vampire of a whole month can take a vampire of two hundred," she scoffed, forgetting Kenny for a moment.

"You're telling me this guy is two hundred years old?" Kenny whispered.

"Yeah, but that's nothing to a vampire, Thiery, who you'll meet shortly, is thousands of years old."

"Thousands?" He whispered in shock, Lily just nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, already told you. Not that you should have remembered it though," she said, thoughtfully turning to Ash. "Could that be the soulmate thingy?"

Ash shrugged. "Who knows, Hannah remembered Thiery from other lives thousands of years ago, but I've never heard of someone remembering something that has been erased. Though, thinking about it, my cousin Thea tried to spell her soulmate into falling in love with someone else and that didn't work. Perhaps the soulmate bond is too strong to be erased or forgotten."

"What exactly is this soulmate thing I keep hearing about?" Kenny asked intrigued.

Lily looked at Ash who knew from personal expirience, he nodded and began, "it's when two souls are destined to be together, they were made for each other. Some say they are two halves of the same soul. It doesn't matter if you hate the person that is your soulmate because once you meet them you'll never be truly happy apart," Ash smiled as he said this.

"I see," Kenny said. The window separating the drivers seat from the back of the limo slid down making Kenny and Lily jump.

"Thiery and Hannah are waiting for you inside," Nilson said. Ash nodded and got out, leaving the door open for her and Kenny.

"Thanks for the ride Nilson," Lily said as she got out.

"Any time miss," Nilson said.

Kenny got out slowly and looked at the mansion in awe.

"Come on they're waiting," Lily said, taking his hand and leading him up the path to the house.

He let her lead him, liking the way her hand felt in his. It was right, somehow. Kenny held on tighter as they reached the door and Lily opened it. Kenny pulled back, he wanted to turn and run away. Somehow he thought he wouldn't have to believe any of this if he didn't enter that house, this would all turn into a strange dream or it would be some kind of joke. Lily pulled him through.

"So this is the young man Ash was telling me about," Thiery murmured as Lily dragged Kenny into the house.

"You, I know you," Kenny said suddenly making Thiery stare at him.

"Do you? From where?" Thiery asked.

"The night I met Lily, I think," he said a look of curiosity crossing his face. Thiery turned and looked at Lily.

She shrugged, "Don't ask me, maybe Shiloh did it wrong or something."

"I did what wrong?" Shiloh walked into the entryway and looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of Kenny.

"You erased his memory wrong, he remembers us," Lily said.

"That's impossible," Shiloh said coming to look at Kenny. "What's he doing here anyway?" She could tell Kenny was becoming annoyed by the way everyone was talking about him but not to him.

"I'm being kidnapped, aparently," Kenny said. Shiloh glared at Lily.

"And why are you kidnapping him?"

She shrugged and pulled Kenny along behind her as she walked away from Shiloh, she didn't want to tell him.

"Lily answer me," Shiloh growled as she began to take Kenny upstairs.

She continued to ignore him. She could feel Kenny's confusion through their connection, she had been feeling everything he did since their initial touch.

"Damn it Lily tell me something," Shiloh yelled.

_"You're not going to tell him?" _Ash asked. Lily stopped and turned around, glaring down the stairs at them all.

"You find this so damn funny, you tell him," she yelled at Ash, then turned back and ran up the stairs, her hold on Kenny never slacking. She brought him to her bedroom and closed the door, locking it behind them.

"What was that about?" Kenny asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know, just confused," she whispered.

"This is all real, isn't it?" Kenny asked suddenly, making her giggle.

"You're just figuring that out?" She asked. Kenny nodded and sat down on her bed, putting his head in his hands. Lily looked at him for a moment before going and sitting next to him. "I'm sorry, this kind of messes things up for you, doesn't it?" She asked softly.

Kenny lifted his head and looked at her. "Not really, it's just weird is all. All my life I was told monster aren't real, vampires don't exist, witched are for fairy tales, and now…" Kenny stopped talking, his gaze never wavering as he watched her.

Lily was so confused, she had only known Kenny for a short time and yet she couldn't contain her urge to kiss him. She leaned forward and was stopped by the sound of knocking on her door. Lily sighed audiably.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hannah."

"Oh, come in," she said as she hopped off the bed.

Hannah walked in with a smile on her face and a sadness in her eyes. "Hello Lily, this must be your new friend Kenny," Hannah said.

Lily nodded shortly watching Hannah closely, something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

"I suppose I can't really hide anything from you, vampires are too psychic to be fooled by us," Hannah smirked. "This came for you a moment ago, delivered by house Azheda." Hannah handed her a closed envelope.

Lily turned it over, looking at it. The front of the envelope read "Lilith Aisling Ambrose," in a scrawling, spidery script. She felt Kenny get off the bed hover behind her.

With a sigh Lily ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper inside. She glanced over it, it didn't take long, only had a three sentances, three sentences that sent fear into her heart.

"We have his family. If you want them back we will take you in trade. My people will be watching for your reply."

Lily looked at Kenny and handed him the note.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly. "I wish I had never met you and gotten you involved in this."

"I-is this real?" Kenny asked looking into Lily's eyes.

"Yes."

"You can't go to him, I won't let you," Kenny yelled as the note fluttered unheeded to the floor.

Lily smiled sadly and leaned forward, she had to kiss him just once. He was much taller than her so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips.

The kiss was amazing. Lightning flashed between them as Lily deepened their kiss, holding on to him as if this would be the last time she saw him. It would.

Lily stepped back, breaking contact from him and smiled. Without a word she ran to the balcony doors and flung them open. Before either Hannah or Kenny knew what was happening she flung herself over the rail and changed. She felt her fingers contract and pull into talons as her hair dissolved into a mass of feathers. Her body shrank and her arms turned liquid, reshaping themselves.

Before she hit the ground she veered up and soared into the sky away from Thiery's mansion. She knew the alarms would be raised by now, all it would have taken was Hannah's shout. She soared higher in the air wanting to get as far away from the house as possible, she knew Thiery had shapeshifters that could probably track her, she was in fact counting on it. But she had to be with Azheda when they found her, she wouldn't be taken back before she saved Kenny's family.

She soared through the air, watching for signs from below that she had reached her destination. Azheda was no fool, he had a sense of timing for everything, and he was very good.

Suddenly she stopped mid flight and looked around, she had been touched by a sense. Lily looked below her and saw a small house, well kept, and quaint. It was his. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. Lily dropped into a dive with a smile, she had found him.

Lily dropped to the roof and without even looking around she changed. Her wings became arms with hands and fingers, her her feathers dissolved leaving her clad in bare skin, she felt her hair touch her lower back and cringed, she had forgotten she would be naked.

A laugh made her turn cautiously around, on the roof stood Alder and a man that looked to be about twenty years old. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He was incredibly handsome, high cheekbones, thick pouting lips, and wide innocent eyes, innocent unless someone were able to see the carnage that stood at his back. Lily could feel the evil emenate from him in waves, it was making her nauseous.

"Azheda," she said, ignoring her sickness. She stood in front of him clad in nothing but her long hair.

"Lily, how wonderful to see you again," Azheda said, confusing her all the more. His eyes wandered over her body, making her cringe.

"I don't believe we've ever met," she said, standing her ground.

"Ah, but we have. It was a very long time ago, it's been about three or four hundred years since last I saw you." Azheda was confusing her. He walked towards her with a predatory stride. She wanted to run but she couldn't move, she was stuck.

"I'm only seventeen," she whispered as he drew close enough to touch her.

"This body is only seventeen, but your soul is quite old, almost as old as Hannah actually. I must say I am impressed by what you have become, the savior or destroyer of the world." He reached out, taking her by the hair he pulled her face close to his. He was doing something to her, she couldn't budge no matter how much she wanted to, and she wanted to.

"Wh-where are they?" She whispered as he moved closer to her. She wanted to cover her nakedness, do anything to make it so he didn't touch her.

"Safe for now, if you cooperate they will be freed," Azheda said, pulling back and looking at her. "I must tell you my dear, I was quite surprised when Alder told me he saw you in a very compromising position with that redheaded human. It's a good thing he knew the boy, and their family."

"What I do and more importantly who I do it with is none of your concern. This is between you and I, let them go," she growled. As if ropes had fallen off of her she could move again, she made sure to stay still however.

"Everything you do has to do with me, you see my dear I'm your soulmate." Lily burst out laughing.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. Azheda took one finger and placed it over her lips. Lily stared at him in shock as she felt it, a connection. It was almost nothing, like butterfly wings touching her, but it was there. It was nothing compared to her connection with Kenny, but he was right, they were soulmates.

"H-how?" She asked in shock and disbelief. She couldn't hav two soulmates, it wasn't possible. One was unheard of, but two couldn't exist, there could only be one half of your soul, couldn't there?

Azheda was smiling at her and caressing her cheek. "You see my dear, the connection doesn't lie. We were meant to be together."

She wondered suddenly if he knew about Kenny, if he knew she had another soulmate. She had to figure this out, and quickly, the lives of Kenny's family rested upon her. "Why not just come to me and tell me then, why the kidnapping?" She whispered.

"I would never have been allowed near you, you had to come to me," Azheda said. She nodded knowing the truth of his words.

"So you will let them go?"

Azheda stared into her eyes unblinkingly, then simply shrugged. "If it means that much to you they can go free." He turned to Alder then, who she had forgotted even existed. "Take them to Thiery's mansion and let them go in front of it, leave a note with them saying we have made a deal and she is staying with me. Perhaps put something in the note about me harming her if I see anyone remotely connected to Thiery." Alder nodded and left, and Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"D-do you have something for me to wear?" She asked when Alder had left them alone on the roof, she was very uncomfortable.

"I rather approve of this, but if you want to be dressed you shall be dressed in the finest clothes. Come with me." Azheda took and hand and led her off the roof, all she could think as she left was that she had somehow betrayed Kenny, and she hoped he could forgive her someday.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, a little boring at the beginning but I think it picked up there at the end. Let me know what you thought, any questions or concerns ect.

Thanks for your review Windy, you're really a great reviewer and I enjoy reading them!

Sorry it took me so long to update this,I thought that I had updated it last night only to realize I didn't and then when I tried to update it this morning it wouldn't let me, I should have the next one up tomorrow night. And for all those All May be Lost fans out there, I'll have that up by next week.

REVIEW, and thanks to everyone reviewing this!


	14. Lost and Found

Chapter 14

Lost and Found

Kenny was despondent when he saw Lily fly away, litterally. It wasn't so much that she could change into a bird, apparently at will, it was that she wasn't here with him. She was gone. After she left Hannah had wasted no time in shouting the alarm, but it was too late and they both knew it.

Nobody knew where Lily was, Kenny did. She was with that insane guy she had told him about, Alder. When he would say this everyone would shake their heads and mumble, they wouldn't really tell him anything. So now he sat in her room looking at the few things that were hers, he had never missed anyone so much in his life. It was like half of him was gone.

The door burst open and Kenny turned around to see Thiery himself walk in.

"Come with me, I have something that will cheer you up, somewhat," Thiery said.

Kenny watched him for a moment before nodding politely. "Let's go," he said and followed him from the room and down the stairs. Kenny stopped close to the bottom, his jaw hanging open in shock.

"Kenny?" His mother asked. She ran to him and took him in her arms, holding him tight.

"What's going on?" James asked as he looked around the entranceway of Thiery's mansion. His father simply stood watching everything.

"Mom? Is it really you?" Kenny whispered.

"Of course dear who else would it be?" She aked, making him laugh a bit.

He didn't think he would ever see them again. Lily had done this, Lily sent them back; which could only mean one thing. He turned to Thiery and looked soberly at him, "this means she's there, doesn't it?" He asked. Thiery only nodded.

"Who?" James asked.

Kenny ignored him, still speaking to Thiery, "did he send anything back?"

Thiery held out a small piece of paper, Kenny pulled out of his mother's grasp and took it, opening it up. "It basically says to stay away, that she wanted it this way," Thiery whispered.

"Hell Thiery, greetings to you. In return for the gracious gift you sent to me I have given you the family of that redheaded human. I hope you are enjoying them as much as I am enjoying Lily," Kenny's jaw tightened as he read that. "She wanted me to tell you to stay away, she is quite happy with me. We wouldn't want me to get agitated and harm her now would we? If I see anyone that I even vaguely think is from Circle Daybreak she will be hurt.

Sinerely Azheda"

Kenny crumpled the note in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Thiery whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, it's my fault, all of this," Kenny said. His family had simply been watching their exchange.

"What the hell is going on?" James suddenly burst out. Kenny looked at him, then back at Thiery.

"Do they know anything?" Kenny asked.

"Not really, just the kidnapping and being brought here, other then that they're clueless," Thiery said.

"Probably better that way," Kenny murmured. "Can we speak alone Thiery?"

"Of course, my servant will show you to your rooms, make yourself comfortable and we will be with you shortly," Thiery said, nodding to Nilson who had been waiting in the shadows. Before any of his family could speak Kenny continued down the stairs and into Thiery's study, Thiery followed closely behind he closed the door after them.

"What's going to happen now?" Kenny asked as he began to pace Thiery's study. Thiery went around the desk and sat in his chair.

"Quite a few things can happen, but first and foremost I would like you and your family to continue staying here or possibly at a different safe house," Thiery said.

"Kenny nodded, "it's what Lily wanted," he whispered.

"Next comes what we tell your family, the truth or lies, I myself have always been one for the truth, but they're your family."

"You mean should we tell them that I found my soulmate who just happens to be a vampire, shapeshifting, witch who is going to end up being one of only a handful of people that will save or destroy the world and she has been kidnapped by the very man that kidnapped you?"

Thiery laughed, "I suppose when you put it like that it does sound a little farfetched, but they should be told why we are keeping them here and why the police don't and can't know about any of this."

"You're right, I just don't want to be the one to tell them," Kenny said. Thiery nodded his sympathy.

"If you want I will be with you, Hannah can too of course, and I can bring in Ash and possibly Shiloh to help along the way."

"That would help, especially with Hannah because she's human," Kenny said thoughtfully. Thiery nodded.

"That's what we'll do then. Why don't you go see them, Nilson will tell you where they are, and we'll meet you there in a few minutes." Thiery stood and walked him to the door.

"Thank you for everything," Kenny said as he left to go talk with his family. Thiery only nodded.

* * *

Lily was looking through the extensive closet in Azheda's room, still naked, while he looked on in amusement behind her. 

She ignored him as she pulled out a beautiful designer dress and looked at it. It was black with darker patterns of black irises all over the dress. The irises were difficult to see, the dress had to be looked at in the right light. With a shrug Lily pulled it over her head and put it on. She walked to Azheda and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Zip me up?" She asked. She felt his fingers on her back and a little shock went up her spine. Goosebumps stood out on her flesh as he continued to caress her back. After a moment he stopped and she felt the zipper go up on the dress. She wasn't sure if she were happy or disappointed that he had stopped.

"Thanks," she whispered, letting her hair drop into place. She turned to face him and saw him watching her again, he did that a lot.

She found though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't read his thoughts through their connectiong, not like she could with Kenny. She could get a vague sense of his feelings, but that was it. She felt a wave of desire hit her and relized belatedly it was his.

"Come sit down," he said, patting the bed. She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to be that close to him. In the blink of an eye he was beside her though. She couldn't help but feel the excitement course through her as he took her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

He was the exact opposite of Kenny and she knew she should hate him, but she couldn't. Where Kenny was good, he was pure evil, even their looks were opposite, Kenny had red hair and green eyes while Azheda had blond hair and brown eyes. She couldn't help but compare them as Azheda leaned in and kissed her.

It was a breathless kiss, his tongue fenced with hers as his fingers played through her hair, she couldn't stop herself from responding to him. Before she knew it she was in his mind.

She had the feeling of a wave of darkness overtaking her, there was almost no light in his mind. She shivered as his memories became clear to her. Azheda smiling as he hunted a human girl in the night, her screams of terror as he killed her and drank her blood. His laughing smile as he stood from her corpse and went to find another.

Lily was horrified, but she couldn't escape however hard she tried. She tried to pull away mentally and physically only to find she was stuck. She had the vague feeling that he was holding her, carrying her to the bed and laying her down with him.

_"Don't you like what you see?" _He asked with a laugh. She felt sick. She ran from his memories, ignoring the pictures that appeared of his killing, all the death on his hands.

_"Let me out,"_ she cried, falling to the cold, hard floor of his mind.

_"Don't you want to see more, Lily? Perhaps a different time?" _He asked, and she felt like she was being taken back in time, his memories were thousands of years old. Suddenly she was looking at a picture of him wearing nothing and hovering over a girl with long silver hair and eyes, smiling down at her as she moaned underneath him. She looked rather like herself, and Lily stared in shock at the memory.

_"What is this?"_ She asked.

_"That was you a few hundred years ago when I found you again," _he said as the memory played on. The girl was around seventeen, like Lily, quite pretty, and very obviously human.

She watched as they made love in his memory, but something wasn't quite right, the expression on the girls face was more saddness then pleasure, Lily wondered why.

_"Because she was a fool, just like you are,"_ she heard his thought and got the feeling it wasn't meant for her to hear. Lily stood from her spot on the floor and looked around at his mind until she found what she was looking for.

It took a while to locate, but it couldn't hide. A spot of light in the very back cavern of his mind. She ran to it, ignoring him as he shouted at her to stop. She reached it and looked into the light to see a boy, fifteen or sixteen, smiling up at a friend. They were both human and both wore skins of animals.

_"That's you, before you were turned," _she said in awe as she watched them talking. She began running towards another memory of light.

_"Stop it,"_ Azheda growled. She didn't even blink an eyelash as she looked into this one. This memory was a little further in time and she stared in shock at what she saw.

_"You're an old soul, you've lived different lives in different times," _she said. The memory in front of her was maybe one hundred years after the last one, it was still a cave era but he was different from then. He looked like he did now, and the strangest part was that he was standing next to Kenny, or a man that looked just like Kenny.

_"So you know my brother then?" _Azheda asked.

_"You're brother?" _she whispered as she watched them run around and chase after each other, playing some primitive game.

"That was around the time that Maya, once the oldest living vampire in the world, made me into a vampire. She's dead now thanks to Thiery and Hannah of course. When my twin brother and I were born to our clan it was a joyous event, but nobody knew the truth, not even I did until I met you again a few hundred years ago."

"What truth?" She asked. She didn't get her answer though because she was suddenly in her own body again, lying on the bed next to Azheda.

"You don't need to know," he whispered.

"Tell me," Lily said, grabbing him by the arm before he could leave.

Azheda looked down at her and smiled cruelly. "I can be very mean if I don't get things my way," he growled, pulling out of her grasp and grabbing her arms. He pinned her on the bed and laid down on top of her, pinning her with his weight and strength.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes as he held her down, challenging him. She didn't know why but she didn't think he would hurt her or even take her against her will. "So can I," she said as she watched him. He released her suddenly and got off the bed.

"We'll go out later, maybe have some fun," he said, then left. Lily watched him leave wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Thanks to Jess, my new reviewer, and of course to my old reviewer windy, you guys are awesome! I hope this chapter answered your questions if you have any more review and let me know, or even email me.

Thanks, you guys are so awesome! Keep up the reviews!


	15. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I've made some promises that might not be kept. My computer suddenly crashed 2 days ago and I, sadly, lost all of my work. I lost not only the chapters I was writing for A New World, and All May be Lost, but also everything else I was writing. I am really distraught over this and I'm not sure I'll be in the mood to recreate everything I lost any time soon. I'll be up and running again as soon as I get over my loss and decide to begin writing again. I am sorry for the delay I'll try and get over it quickly; it's just hard and all (cried when I lost it). Anyways this is not forever, I will finish both stories!

Sorry to everyone.

Shauna


	16. Dazed

Chapter 15

Dazed

Lily was asleep when Azheda came to collect her.

"Wake up my love," he said, nudging her. Lily came awake groggily, having not eaten in quite some time her vampire powers were almost nonexistent, and of course not having eaten human food she was very weak.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them to see better. Everything came into focus quickly then.

"Azheda," she said as she sat up and glanced around the room. She had fallen asleep in her designer black on black dress and she noticed absentmindedly that it wasn't wrinkled.

"Get up I'm sure you're hungry. The night is young and the city is ours to feast upon," Azheda said as he pulled her from the bed and onto her feet.

"I don't want the city," she whispered, she just wanted Kenny. She hid the thought deep in her mind so he wouldn't hear it.

"What do you want? Simply name it and it's yours my Queen," Azheda said, grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.

"Q-Queen?" Lily asked looking up, but not that far as she was fairly tall herself, into his black eyes.

"I am the oldest living made vampire belonging to the Night World, and since Hunter was killed by that grandson of his I am unchallenged. I am the King of the Night World now and you are my queen," he said succinctly.

For a moment the idea crept inside her mind showing her wearing a crown, designer clothing, expensive jewelry, and doing anything she pleased, until the thought of the murders they would commit to get there intruded, and the thought of Kenny.

She pulled free of his grasp and walked away to the closet. She sorted through the immense amount of shoes until she found a pair of knee high, black, stiletto boots. She put them on and laced them up quickly then turned back to Azheda.

"Well let's go," she whispered as she walked past him and out of the bedroom door. He followed closely behind her; she felt his hand hovering by her arm, almost touching but not quite. They walked until they reached the limo parked out front of the house.

Azheda opened the door for her and she hopped inside and simply looked out the window, not wanting to make conversation. She felt him slide in next to her and ignored the hand that he placed on her leg.

Little sparks from his fingers were running up her leg and down her spine. She was trembling from desire and the need to hold back from him by the time they reached their destination. It was a dark, quiet house that seemed out of place on a block with other houses; another Night World club.

"The Black Iris, I'm told you've been to her sister in San Francisco," Azheda whispered as he leaned in close to her ear. She closed her eyes as he began to kiss her lobe; the sparks were turning into full electrocution as his hand moved up her thigh.

"Stop," she whispered, her voice quavering with lust.

"Is that what you truly want?" He asked as his lips worked their way down her neck and his fingers massaged the inside of her thigh.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. It was like a physical blow as he removed himself from her. She looked over at him to see he was getting out on the opposite side as her, and it hit her, she was faster than him.

Without a second thought she pushed on the door and was mildly surprised when it didn't move, locked. She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might just as Azheda realized what she was doing and dove to stop her. The door flew off of the limo and hit the sidewalk. Lily jumped out the door and ran.

He lost time when he had jumped through the limo to grab her, but Lily knew he wouldn't stay down for long. She didn't waste the precious seconds she had by shapeshifting. If he hadn't caught her by the time she was a bird, which was unlikely, then she still wouldn't have a good take off point, and if he did catch her she wouldn't be able to fight back. So she ran, faster than she had ever run in her life.

She felt him fall in close behind her, only fifty feet away or so. She knew if she faltered he would catch her. She had to make it to Thiery. The people on the street couldn't see her she was moving so fast, and though she could see them she couldn't see them well. As she ran past a sign she tried to read it so she would know where she was. After doing this without success a few more times she simply reached for one of the slowly moving blurs with her mind and took the information from it.

She was closer to the strip than she thought, only about a mile away. Without thought she changed her course to intersect with it and speeded up. She had a problem though, she was hungry. She was beginning to run short of breath, and then she realized it wasn't from the running but the lack of blood. She had never used her vampire powers without feeding first, and she knew this was what all vampires went through. Blood lust.

She was on the strip now, but it was so crowded she was having trouble maneuvering through the hordes of people, and she was having even more trouble stopping herself from grabbing one and ripping his throat out.

Lily slowed her pace to dodge better when she felt fingers graze her back. Azheda had almost caught her. She turned and ran into the street, running past cars as she sped up to get away from him.

The cars were becoming hard to dodge, Lily was sure she would die from lack of oxygen soon.

Her legs suddenly went out from under her and she was falling backwards. She felt her head smash into something and heard a loud crack and then a tinkling sound. All she could feel was enormous pain radiating throughout her body. Lily had been hit by a car.

She heard brakes screech and felt herself slide off the windshield and onto the pavement to lie on the broken glass.

"Richie call 911," a male voice said from what seemed like very far away. She cracked her eyes and looked up to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring down into hers. Lily strained hard as she turned her neck to the right, to Azheda. He was standing on the sidewalk in a crowd of people watching her. A smirk touched his lips as he saw her looking at him.

"_Don't worry my love, I will collect you soon enough,"_ his mind whispered. Lily fell unconscious.

* * *

Lily became aware of voices before anything else. The knowledge that she was human again hit her as she tried to read their minds to discover their identities and couldn't.

"What were you doing driving so fast," a woman's voice whispered loudly, the woman was more than likely standing close to Lily.

"I swear we were only going thirty five ma, I don't care what the Doctor says," a man said.

"It's true Mrs. Timberk, we weren't going that fast," another man said.

"The Doctor seems to believe that her injuries couldn't have been caused by that speed. You had to have been going over sixty, and the police say faster than that," a third man said. This voice seemed older than the other two.

Lily couldn't take the suspense anymore; she opened her eyes and looked around. She had been right; there was a woman in her early forties standing beside Lily. In front of her were two boys around seventeen, and across the room was a man in his forties. No one noticed she was awake, so intent upon reprimanding the two young men who were obviously the ones who had hit her. She felt almost sorry for them; after all she had been the one speeding not them.

"You could be in real trouble if the girl presses charges," the woman said as she began to pace. "And if she doesn't wake up the police might take you to jail, or worse."

"Ma, don't say that, of course she'll-" the boy stopped speaking as he looked at Lily. "You're awake."

Lily smiled and nodded slightly, her neck still hurt. The entire room turned to stare at her and she found herself under the scrutiny of four pairs of eyes.

The mother of the boy smiled and stepped forward. "Hi I'm Lisa Timberk, this is my son Jake, his friend Richie and my husband John," she said, motioning to each in turn. Jake was the one with the chocolate eyes and dusty brown hair, Richie had blond hair and blue eyes. Lisa and John both had dark brown hair, but where John's eyes were a simple brown, Lisa's were bright, emerald green.

Lily smiled at the nice, homey picture they all presented. They sat there smiling, watching her expectantly.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "My name is Lily Ambrose."

"Lovely to meet you Lily, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Lisa smiled.

"You didn't have any ID on you when we brought you in, no numbers to call or anything," Jake said apologetically. She nodded, she hadn't brought anything with her to Azheda's and the dress she was wearing hadn't had any pockets or anything.

"Actually I would like to make a phone call," she said.

Jake picked up the phone and handed it to her. "I'll dial for you," he said with a smile. She nodded and told him the number. After a moment it began to ring.

After about five rings she heard the phone pick up and a voice she knew said, "hello?"

"Nilson," she said happily.

"Miss Lily?" He asked in shock.

"Yes it's me. I'm in the hospital, I was hit by a car," she looked at Lisa questioningly.

"Room two forty dear," Lisa said.

Lily nodded. "I'm in room two forty, tell Thiery to bring everyone," she tried to make it clear in her voice that she was still in danger from Azheda.

Nilson obviously understood. "Everyone plus the cavalry, they're on their way miss. What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later Nilson, I'll tell you everything."

"Just don't go doing that again, had us all worried sick about you," he said, genuine concern in his voice. Lily was touched by it.

"I won't, I promise. Bye Nilson." She handed the phone to Jake who hung it up for her.

"So is your family coming then?" John asked.

"They're on their way," she smiled.

"Listen dear there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Lisa said, and she felt the woman take her hand. "The Doctors say you won't walk again, something to do with your spine."

Lily looked up into the woman's sincere eyes and blinked, wondering how long it would take her to heal if she drank her blood. The thoughts vanished quickly, they were too nice.

Lisa was going on, oblivious to Lily's thoughts. "They operated on you but nothing they did worked." Lily was now in shock.

"They operated on me? How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for two days," John said. Lily looked out the window in her large, white room. It was full dark outside, it seemed as though only scant hours had passed since her ordeal.

"Two days," she whispered. Why hadn't Azheda come for her?

"If you don't mind my asking Lily," John asked, watching her closely.

"What?" She whispered.

"Why were you in the street? Jake says you just appeared in front of his car and he couldn't stop…"

"I was running," she said. The four people looked at each other, and then turned back to her. The door burst open. Everyone turned to see a large group of people rushing into the room. Her mother and father, Shiloh, Kaleb, Jason, Josh, Noah, Kenny, Ash, and Thiery all pushed their way inside the room and next to her. She found herself being held tightly in Kenny's grasp. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly back. The connection hit her like a breath of fresh air, goosebumps ran up her arms as they held on to each other.

"Well the room is rather crowded, we'll just be in the waiting room," Lisa said as she ushered her family out. When the door closed the questioning began.

"What happened?"

"How did you escape?"

"Why are you in the hospital?"

Lily took one look at her babbling family and burst out laughing. Everyone stopped talking.

"Sorry," she said, her laughter calming a little. Thiery came and sat next to her on the bed, he touched her head lightly and she felt his mind probing hers for answers, she allowed him this as she had to speak less. Without warning he pulled his hand back and stared at her in shock. She knew he had seen everything.

"How?" He asked simply. He wanted to know how she had two soulmates. She shrugged and looked around the room. She didn't want them to know. She built up her walls, high enough that no one could get through and looked pleadingly at Thiery.

He nodded and stood from her bed. "We need to speak with the Doctors, nurses, and the family. We need to leave the hospital. Everyone come with me," Thiery said. Kenny held her hand.

"I'm staying," he said.

Thiery smiled, "you have no power, and I only need those that can influence." Thiery left, and her family, after smiling once at her, left with him.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Kenny asked suddenly.

"I was hit by a car," she said with a shrug.

"But, you're a vampire," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm a vampire that hasn't fed in quite some time, and since I'm part human when I don't have blood I revert to that human form," she said with a shrug.

"So if you had blood you would heal?"

She nodded simply and watched as he smiled.

"Then take mine, you need your strength," Kenny said. He leaned down in front of her. The veins of his neck drew her eyes, and she couldn't help but stare at them.

"Don't," she whispered as he moved his neck closer.

"Drink Lily," he said. Lily reached out and grabbed him, pulling him closer. Her teeth sharpened and extended as she smelled the blood in his veins. She bit. It wasn't anything like the other times she had fed, those times her prey had been stunned, sleeping.

Kenny was awake and she felt herself being pulled into his mind. Their first connection was like a faulty telephone call compared to this. Everything was vibrant, alive, sparkling.

"_I love you,"_ she heard him say and couldn't help but think the same thing.

His mind was so brilliant, so full of light and color, unlike the other one…

"_What other one?" _The question was asked, and she realized she hadn't told him anything about Azheda.

She couldn't hide anything here, and she knew he was inside her mind, seeing everything that had happened, everything she had seen. He was looking at Azheda's mind, seeing the memories she had seen.

"_That's me," _Kenny said. _"Why does he know me?"_

"_He said you were his brother," _Lily said.

"_I don't understand," _Kenny said. She could feel him pulling away from her, mentally and physically. She let him go. A cry escaped her lips as she entered her own body again, she felt bereft.

"Kenny," she whispered, reaching out to him.

"No," he said, pulling away from her and standing from the bed. He turned and left the room without looking back.

"Kenny," Lily called as he closed the door. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Ha Ha, it's done! About time too, don't you think? Okay please please PLEASE review, I need all the love and reviews I can get, still feeling kind of down. For all those fans of my POTC fic, I will start that chapter soon, maybe today or tomorrow… I just had to get this one rewritten and all.

Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding about my computer! You have all been wonderful and I hope you stuck with me throughout it.

Okay, so… Go Review!

Much love to you all!


	17. Loneliness

Disclaimer

I own nothing that LJ Smith owns. I am, sadly, not making any profit from this, and I'm just poor little white girl anyway. If you did sue me all you would get would be a few pennies and this crappy computer from 1998 that continuously crashes. No point in suing me, I'm worth nothing :)

Chapter 17

Loneliness

Lily sat in her hospital bed willing Kenny to come back. It took her a while to realize she could feel her legs. She hadn't realized anything was wrong when she was human, but now that she was vampire again she felt pain begin to surge up her legs and spine.

Lily grabbed sheets and wadded them in her fists. The pain was so horrendous. It felt as if every bone in her leg was being hit with a hammer. She knew her body was healing itself, her spinal cord was being mended, and her legs were beginning to heal. The wound at the back of her head was already closed, though blood still clotted her hair.

It took about ten minutes for her body to heal itself. The pain simply turned into a vague tingling. Lily threw the covers off her legs and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. She gingerly put one foot on the ground, and then the other bringing herself to a standing position. She stepped forward and smiled, it was as if nothing had been broken.

It was at that point that the door opened and Jake and Riche walked in. Their jaws dropped as she stood there, scantily clad in a hospital gown.

"You- you're-" Jake whispered, not able to finish his thought.

"Walking," Riche finished for him. She smiled and shrugged, sending a call through the hospital for her family.

"How?" Jake asked his chocolate eyes wide with disbelief and shock.

"I'm a very fast healer," she said. The door opened behind them, bumping into Riche as he hadn't moved away from it. He did so then, allowing Ash, Shiloh, and Noah entrance.

"Glad to see the kid helped you out," Ash said with a smirk.

"Mom, dad, and Thiery are talking with your Doctors and Kaleb, Jason and Josh are talking with the parents," Shiloh said.

"We were looking for these two," Noah told her. She nodded and walked to them.

"I have to find Kenny, can you take care of it?"

"First of all you're not walking around this hospital with a severed spine, second you're not walking around alone, and third, you shouldn't walk around in next to nothing," Ash said with a smirk. She sighed audibly.

"No one will see me, and I have to."

"How is she walking?" Jake whispered again.

Shiloh looked at him, then at Riche and placed a hand on either's shoulder. Noah followed his example. A dazed look came over their faces as Shiloh and Noah wiped their memories. Lily walked past them and out of the room. Ash followed closely behind her.

"I'm not going to leave your side Lily," he said as he grabbed her hand and held on tight. Lily looked at him and suddenly realized she didn't want to be alone. She smiled and nodded.

"Fine."

"So how do you plan on not being seen?" He asked.

Lily shrugged. "A simple spell of invisibility." Lily closed her eyes and began to chant as her mother had taught her a month ago, visualizing hers and Ash's invisibility. She opened her eyes and looked down only to see nothing. Ash gasped. "Keep a hold on my hand so you don't get lost," she whispered and began walking.

AAAA

They searched the hospital for an hour before Lily got the word that she was needed in bed, now. So they abandoned the search and returned to her room. Lily walked in and dropped the spell with a feeling of relief. She looked around the room to see Jake and Richie asleep in a couple chairs, Shiloh and Noah standing and talking quietly, and Thiery.

"The Doctor will be in shortly, I thought it best if you were here," Thiery said. Lily nodded and got back into bed. She had just settled down when a light knock came followed by a friendly face popping through the door. The woman was in her late thirties and seemed very friendly and happy. Lily smiled unconsciously at the woman.

"I'm Dr. Katz, nice to see you're finally awake miss, Ambrose was it?" Lily nodded in response and waited for the woman to continue. "Well I've been discussing things with your cousin Thiery and he seems to think you would be better off if I released you into his care. He tells me he can get the best medical attention money can buy. My stance on the situation is that someone with a spinal injury shouldn't be moved, but your parents agree with him and I have no legal recourse. So I want to check you before they take you."

"That's not necessary," Thiery said quickly. "As I said she will be fine." Thiery moved to intercept the woman before she could reach Lily, who was already healed from her wounds.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Lily told Dr. Katz, catching the woman's eyes and trying to control her mind. She was taken off guard when the woman pushed past Thiery and began taking Lily's pulse.

Lily glanced anxiously at Thiery who only shrugged and in mind speech said, _"We haven't been able to influence her either." _Lily turned her attention back to the doctor who was pulling down the covers and beginning to examine her legs. Lily freaked out.

"Stop," she yelled, making the Doctor pull away and look up at her. "I'm sorry I just don't like people I don't know touching me, I have anxiety," she said, thinking quickly. Thiery nodded and interceded himself between the Doctor and Lily again.

"She doesn't like us to mention it to others, but now we can fly in her normal Doctors, they're on their way in fact, to diagnose her."

"Fine, but I'm telling you this once, she doesn't leave until she has a Doctor's say so," Dr. Katz said, standing and turning to leave.

Thiery smiled as he walked her to the door. "I wouldn't have it any other way; they should be here in the next half hour." The Doctor nodded and left. As soon as the door closed Thiery opened his cell phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"Shiloh?" She asked and Shiloh and Noah came over to her bedside.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think, I mean, could you look, um," she blushed slightly.

"You want us to look for the dumb ass Kenny?" Noah asked knowingly. She nodded and smiled.

"Please?" She asked. They both laughed and left the room.

"You shouldn't worry over much," Thiery said as he hung up the phone and walked to her bedside. "He's just upset, he'll get over it and realize it's not your fault soon enough."

"What's not her fault?" Ash asked.

"That she has two soulmates." Ash's jaw dropped as the implications of this hit him.

"B-but how?"

"I'm having some people check that out as we speak, the best idea I've heard is that both Kenny and Azheda are old souls and somewhere along the lines their soul split in half."

"Now that you mention it he is an old soul, so am I apparently, and Kenny," Lily sat up in bed as she thought about this. "When we were together I saw his mind and," she shuddered at the darkness he had inside him and continued, "I saw myself in a memory, and I saw Kenny."

"Did he tell you anything?" Thiery asked.

Lily nodded, "when I saw Kenny I asked how he knew him, and Azheda said they were brothers."

"A soul can split?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't happen very often but there have been stories and even some reports of it happening before. Only to a reincarnated soul however, it would be something like an embryo splitting and a woman having twins, instead of just the embryo splitting the soul splits with it," Thiery said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that they were one soul and then they just spontaneously split into two?" Lily asked. Thiery nodded.

"Lay down we're about to have company." Lily lay down quickly and covered herself with the blankets. Dr. Katz entered leading a group of three men, all vampires Lily's senses screamed. Thiery laid a reassuring hand on her arm and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you all made it, Dr. Lufin, Jackson, and Redfern," Thiery said. The men smiled and nodded.

"I hear you got into a little trouble Lily," a man with golden eye and dark red hair said with a smile.

"Just a little."

"Well let's see if we should move you," the man with dark brown hair and grey eyes said. Ash backed away from her bed and stood beside Thiery.

"Okay," she said. The three gathered around her, blocking her from Dr. Katz view. They lifted her blankets and began to poke around, doing things she was sure no real doctor would do. After about thirty minutes of them poking, prodding, and tickling her until she was sure she would burst out laughing and ruin their cover, the three vampires turned the blanket up and stepped away from her.

"What is your diagnosis Doctors?" Katz asked.

"One moment, please. Allow us to confer," the golden eyed vampire said. She nodded and stood silently, watching as they gathered in a circle talking about, to Lily's ears at least, a dirty joke one of them had told on the plane. Lily, again, tried to not crack up.

The golden eyed vampire smiled and stepped away from the group and over to Katz.

"Dr. Redfern?" Katz asked.

"The conclusion we have come to is that the young lady may indeed never walk again, but that while it may be a bit dangerous to move her familiar settings may have better effects upon her healing. Moving her would be worth the risk."

Dr. Katz looked at each vampire in shock. "You're insane, all of you," she yelled.

"I am Lily's psychiatrist, her anxiety will only increase the longer she is away from familiar settings, and as her anxiety grows her body will become exhausted leaving no room for healing," the brown haired vampire said. The third vampire, who had light blond hair, had yet to speak and she wondered why.

"You asked for a diagnosis and now you have one. Lily will be leaving with us now," Thiery said.

The door opened and in walked her mother leading two men with a gurney. She rolled her eyes at this extravagance but allowed herself to be lifted by the two men and gingerly laid upon the gurney. They brought her into the elevator, Thiery, Ash, her mother, and the three vampires flanking her, and down they went. She felt odd being carried, but remained still and calm incase there were cameras or someone watching. They made it to the bottom floor and the two men carried her out side where a van was waiting. The back doors opened and she smirked to see her brothers and Kenny smiling from the empty back of the van. They laid her, gurney and all, onto the floor, closed the doors, and left.

Lily heard the front door of the van open and the engine roar to life. The van began to move, and Lily still lay unmoving on the floor.

"You can get up now," the man Katz had called Redfern said. She sighed and sat up, stretching her legs that ached from tensing them to not move.

"Thanks," she said. "Back to Thiery's?" She asked.

"Yes," Thiery said from the driver's seat. Lily smiled and turned to Kenny who was smiling a bit hesitantly at her. He had forgiven her, she knew without their contact; still smiling she reached out and grabbed his hand. Everything would be okay if they just stayed together, nothing could beat them.

AAAA

Yay, another update! Anyway, review everybody! I hope you liked this chapter and, I don't think it was confusing… but let me know. Anyway I've been thinking about putting in a little part entitled, "What those who haven't read LJ Smith books should know" just for those of you reading this that haven't read her. If you think you need it let me know in a review or email, same if you don't want it.

So what are you waiting for, some witty comment from me or something? Go review!


	18. Attacks

Chapter 18

Attacks

They made it back to the mansion without any incidents. Very few knew that Azheda was Lily's soulmate, Ash, Thiery, and her other soulmate were the only ones, but everyone knew he wouldn't let her go without a fight. Everyone was on edge as the van pulled up to Thiery's mansion, even Thiery. The van came to a stop in front of the mansion and before Josh could reach for the handle the engine roared to life and the van took off.

"They're under attack," Thiery said as he floored it.

"My parents," Kenny said.

"They were taken to safety as soon as it was discovered that Lily had escaped, your brother with them," Thiery said.

"Hannah?" Lily asked.

"She's visiting her mother until I tell her it's safe to return."

"Where are we going?" Noah asked.

"The airport." Redfern, Lufin, and Jackson groaned as he said this.

"We just got off a plane," Redfern complained.

* * *

"He won't be able to find them?" Lily asked.

It had been days since they had left the mansion and Lily found herself on a plane to Briar Creek Oregon with Kenny, Thiery, Ash, and Adain Redfern who, as it happened, was a close cousin of Ash.

Thiery had driven them all to the airport then handed each of her brothers and her parents a credit card and an ID and told them to split up. He had sent Lufin and Jackson with Noah as protection while Thiery, Adain, and Ash were hers; Kenny was with her because she had declared she wouldn't be separated from him.

"As long as they don't use their real identities and stay low for a while they should be, it's you who is really in danger," Thiery said.

"But once he can't find me he'll search for the others as collateral, if he can't find me," Lily sighed. Thiery had, from Vegas, put them on a plane to England from England they went to Canada, from there they went to New York, and from New York they were flying to a small town in the middle of nowhere where Ash's soulmate lived. Lily had stopped drinking blood and dyed her hair somewhere along the way to disguise herself. She now had golden blond hair and her eyes were more grey than silver.

Thiery shrugged. "They will do the best they can then," he said with a smile. Lily nodded and let the matter drop. Kenny had been quiet most of the time they were on the run; she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry for all of this,"_ she said, opening their soulmate connection and speaking with him. _"If not for me you would be at home with your family right now."_

"_If not for you I wouldn't be with you,"_ she heard his thought and smiled. "Don't be sorry," he whispered and took her hand in his. "I love you Lily and I want to be with you."

"You sure about that? It could become quite interesting."

"Where you are I will be too."

* * *

"So this is Briar Creek," Lily said as they drove past the little sign that said, "Welcome to Briar Creek," and gave a pitiful population sign underneath.

The plane didn't actually land in Briar Creek as there was no airport there, it brought them to Portland and from there they rented a car and drove.

"People live here?" Adain asked with a frown. Ash glared at him from the back seat beside Lily. Adain shrugged and turned forward to look out the window, Thiery was driving.

"Won't people notice a group of people suddenly living here?" Kenny asked.

"Friends of my sisters that are visiting," Ash smirked, he had apparently thought of everything.

"Will it be long before we get there? I'm dying without a shower," Lily grumbled.

"Not very long, houses are far apart but you can drive fast here. We should be at my sisters' house soon."

Lily nodded and grabbed Kenny's hand. They hadn't been alone together in a long time; she couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy car and, after her shower of course, take a walk with him and just be together. She knew he was thinking the same thing, only a shower for himself was the main thing on his mind.

After what seemed like an hour, and probably was even with Ash's constant answers of "soon," when she asked if they were there yet, Ash sat up straight and a smile overtook his face.

"We're here," he said.

She looked out the window and saw a large Victorian style house come into view. It was beautiful, if a bit run down. They drove into the driveway and Thiery stopped the car. Lily almost pushed Kenny from the car she was so excited to be on real, unmoving land. They all laughed as she burst from the car and immediately fell on top of Kenny.

Lily stood up and brushed herself off before reaching down and pulling Kenny to his feet. She heard a crash and looked over to see three girls running out of the house and straight at them.

She watched as Ash grabbed all three in a bear hug and smiled. They must be his sisters Rowen, Kestrel, and Jade. Each was apparent as she saw them, they looked nothing like sisters.

Rowen was tall and willowy with dark brown hair, gentle eyes that matched, and unearthly beauty, Kestrel had fierce yellow eyes and bright gold hair, almost matching the color of Lily's since she dyed it. Jade was the youngest with silvery-blond hair and a gentle, soulful expression. She had the look of youth and certainty.

"Well why don't you all come in and you can explain in detail what is going on," Rowen said with a smile.

"Ash told us you were coming but he didn't tell us anything else," Jade said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Marry said she would be over later, her and Mark have family in town and couldn't get away," Kestrel said.

"You still with that whelp of a boy?" Ash smirked at Jade as he began to walk towards the house.

"Yep," she said, smirking right back. They all followed Ash into the house; he immediately made himself at home by taking off his shoes and leaving them at the front door and sprawling in a chair.

"Good to be back," he said.

The sisters looked from him to the rest of them and all three rolled their eyes.

"Sorry about Ash he's a bit-" Rowen started and was cut off by Kestrel.

"Rude, mean, lazy, egotistical, maniacal, self centered macho pig."

"Kes," Jade said, glancing at Ash who simply shrugged.

Rowen shook her head and stepped forward. "I'm Rowen, these are my sisters Kestrel and Jade," she said as she motioned to each girl, Lily had guessed correctly.

"I'm Lily, this is Kenny, Thiery, and-"

"Adain what are you doing here?" Kestrel said, cutting Lily off.

"Hey Kestrel, good to see you too," Adain said as he opened his arms for a hug.

Kestrel gave him a look before giving him a pat on the shoulder, Rowen and Jade laughed and hugged him.

"I thought you were at the enclave," Rowen said.

"Escaped like you three and met up with Thiery, he gave me a job and helped me hide."

The girls turned to Thiery with a bright smile. "Thank you," Rowen said.

"It was nothing, and he's really earned back anything I spent on him," Thiery said. The girls nodded and turned their attention to Lily.

"So you're one of the people destined to save the world?" Jade asked.

"I suppose so," Lily said with a shrug.

"Well you are all welcome here, make yourselves at home. There should be plenty of bedrooms upstairs to choose from," Rowen smiled at them all.

"Thank you," Lily said, starting for the stairs. She didn't care about her room, but she wanted the first shower.

* * *

Lily stepped out of the bathroom and right into Kenny. Her towel fell on the ground in front of her leaving her naked and lying on top of him.

"Sorry," she said as she turned a bright shade of red all over. Kenny looked up into her eyes.

"No problem at all," he whispered.

"Could you hand me that?" She asked as she pointed at the towel lying above his head. Reaching for it herself would reveal all of herself to him.

"Kenny smirked, "What do I get if I give it to you?"

Lily laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. "You get to turn around and let me cover up."

"What fun would that be?" She felt his hands slide up her bare back, caressing her slowly.

"It would be more fun than lying in the hallway being groped while anyone could walk up the stairs and see us."

"Maybe for you," he murmured and kissed her. She was so stunned by this that it took her a moment to push him away.

"Kenny," she whined.

"If you insist," he murmured and she felt his hands leave her back and saw him grab the towel and hand it to her. She grabbed it from him and threw it over her naked backside. Lily smirked down at him and stood up, fully exposing herself to him. She let him look at her for a moment before covering herself with the towel and walking away.

"See you later," she said and walked to her room, firmly closing the door behind her. She looked around as she entered, not having taken the time earlier as she was rushing to get into the shower. The room was quite large and had a four poster, mahogany bed in the center. There was a mahogany dresser with a vanity mirror beside the bed and a small nightstand on the other. The room was dark green with mahogany paneling in the center. It was really very pretty.

As soon as the door was closed she let the towel drop to the floor and kneeled on the floor next to her suit case. They had gone on a shopping spree in London, Thiery had insisted as most tourists carried luggage. She unzipped it and pulled out some clothes, a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Lily slipped the jeans on and grabbed the shirt when her door burst open. She quickly covered her bared bosom and looked up in annoyance at Kenny.

"What?" She asked.

Kenny walked across the room took her in his arms and kissed her breathless. Lily dropped the shirt between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her chin to deepen their kiss. Her fingers intertwined in his soft, silky, blood red hair.

Kenny pulled back and smiled down at her. "That," he said and turned to go.

"You're leaving?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep," he nodded and walked out the door.

Lily grumbled as he left, then retrieved her shirt and threw it over her head. She walked to the door and let her mind search for him, she smiled as she felt him in the bathroom, undressing. Two could play at this game.

* * *

Okay it took a while to get this up, wasn't incredibly thrilled with this chapter, but what are you gonna do?

Okay so I have a quandary for all of you… do you want a sex chapter? Or more than one? Let me know so I can adjust accordingly, this is, after all, a mature rated story.

So review and let me know what you think, I'll have POTC up tomorrow or Thursday, we'll see how the days go.

REVIEW!


	19. Love and Games

Okay so yea, been a while I know. But I missed this story, and so I made some time to write, even though I've been soooo busy. I'm curious to see if anyone's actually gonna read this, I suppose I'll soon know. Anyway all my love to you all, don't forget about me, I'm trying to write xD

Chapter 19

Love and Games

Lily waited in her room until she heard the water running. With a smirk she crept into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her as she moved to the shower where Kenny was washing his hair.

Smiling to herself she pulled open the curtain and laughed as Kenny turned bright red all the way down to his toes. His hands moved to cover his exposed member and she laughed harder.

"Next time think before you burst into my room when I'm dressing," she murmured then turned and left him.

"I'll get you for that Lily," Kenny shouted as she shut the door behind her laughing.

"Having fun?" Lily stifled her giggles as Ash appeared in the hall outside of the bathroom.

"Indeed," she mumbled walking past his knowing smirk and down the stairs where the girls had set out soda's and chips to snack on. The girls themselves, however, were missing. With a sigh Lily grabbed a drink and sat down wondering where everyone was, she was beginning to miss her powers.

"Good, because I don't want you to be without them any longer," Thiery said as he walked into the room.

"Projected my thoughts?"

"Across the house," he smiled. "The girls have gone hunting with Adain, mostly to show him where he can hunt. Ash can show you where when he's back. I'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"Sounds like a plan, shall we Lily?" Ash purred from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm starved." Ash extended his arm as if they were going for a moonlit walk instead of out to hunt an animal. She took it and wandered towards the door just as Kenny walked down the stairs.

"Going for a stroll without me?"

"I'll be back soon honey, you stay here with Thiery."

"And if Mary shows up-"

"I'll tell her Ash," Thiery laughed and shooed them out the door.

"_Can I ask you a personal question?" _Ash asked in her head as they ran through the forest.

"_I suppose."_

"_Do you love Kenny more?" _Lily was shocked by this question and the obvious implications of it, what he really wanted to know was did she love Azheda more.

"_Kenny is all light, he's sweet and caring and he loves me more than anything, Azheda is darkness and death, hatred and selfishness, but he loves me more than anything too," _she answered honestly, her thoughts circling each other.

"_And?"_ Ash prompted suddenly, and she realized she hadn't answered him because truthfully she didn't know for sure, she loved Kenny, but Azheda drew her like a fly to flame.

"_Could you ever let Mary go?" _She asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"_No, she's a part of me," _he answered thoughtfully, finally getting what she meant and letting the subject drop. Azheda was just as much a part of her as Kenny was.

"_There's a deer up ahead," _Lily whispered. Ash nodded and moved to flank it. He jumped from the bushed and grabbed it, pulling it down to the ground and putting it to sleep.

"Feel free to drink anything in the forest," Ash said as he pulled Lily down to the sleeping doe. Lily nodded and grabbed the dear, and felt her teeth elongate as Ash stood. "I'll go get my own now, don't move I won't go far, I'll be back for you soon."

Lily barely heard him as she sank her teeth into the deer's neck; it had been weeks since she had tasted blood. She felt her body fill with power, with life. She stopped herself before she took the deer's life and she used her senses to find Ash. He hadn't gone far from her, only a mile or so.

With a smile she began to run, easing out the tension that had been inside her since they sped away from Thiery's mansion. She made it to Ash in less than a minute and stopped, watching him feed on the deer he had caught for himself.

After a few more moments he pulled away and smiled up at her from the ground where he sat, cradling its head in his lap.

"All done kid?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm ready when you are. I'd race you, but you'd kick my ass," he smirked as he brushed himself off.

"Doesn't mean you can't try," she yelled as she started running towards the house. She felt Ash far away from her, trying to keep up and failing. She made it back in record time and came running in to the house laughing. Everyone turned to look at her as she burst into the sitting room.

"Where's Ash?" Thiery asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"He'll be here shortly, he's just not as fast as me," Lily smirked as she sat down next to Kenny on a rose colored loveseat.

Ash burst into the room then, a frown on his lips until he noticed two people who hadn't been there when they arrived that afternoon.

"Mary," he whispered, a smile coming over his features.

"Hello Ash," a girl with long, dark brown hair and kind brown eyes said, walking towards him and holding out her arms for him. Ash rushed forward and took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Well I think I'll take Kenny for a walk and leave you two to talk," Lily said standing and pulling Kenny up and starting towards the door.

Thiery raised his eyebrows at her and went to say something, then thought better of it and turned to Rowan. "I'm rather hungry; perhaps you could show me a good place to eat?"

"Of course," Rowan said with a smile.

Lily pulled Kenny out the door and down the walkway under the starlit sky.

"It's beautiful out here, I've never seen so many stars," Lily whispered.

"It is beautiful," Kenny whispered, and she felt their connection spark as they wandered further from other people, his double meaning came into her mind and she smiled.

She took him into the forest, holding his hand tightly as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I'll always be with you," he whispered. Lily looked up into his eyes and smiled, she could never hide anything from him, and he could never hide from her. They were perfect. As this thought entered her head Kenny leaned down and kissed her, taking her breath away. Everything would be okay, as long as he was always with her.


	20. Time Enough

Chapter 20

Time Enough

Lily lived with Ash's sisters in total bliss for months before the real world intruded upon them.

Kenny and Lily spent most of their time together, and when they weren't together Lily was getting to know Ash's sisters better.

Thiery had left after the first week saying there was nothing more he could do, Ash and Adain had stayed for protection, but sometimes Lily wondered if it was more for the lovely girls that lived there.

Luck had been with them, since it was summer vacation they just told everyone they were friends visiting before going off to college. Summer, like all things, ended though, and so did the blissful time with Ash and his sisters.

It was a few days before Kenny, Lily, Adain, and Ash were about to leave when it happened, Lily had told Ash, ordered him in fact, to stay with Mary, but he had declined.

"She's headed off to college anyway, I'd just get in the way," he had mumbled when she asked why. "And you need me more right now, so I'll just stick with you Lil."

Lily was sitting on her bed wondering where she could go, where she would be safe from Azheda when the door burst open.

"Lily, it's your brother Josh," Rowan said as she rushed into Lily's room. Lily jumped to her feet in surprise and stared at Rowan for a minute before her words came crashing down on her.

"Where? How?" She asked urgently.

"He's downstairs on the couch, Lily, he's very hurt. He stumbled in a few moments ago and collapsed on the floor."

Lily ran past Rowan and down the stairs as fast as she could go without falling. She stopped when she saw her brother's pale face as he lay in semi-unconsciousness on the couch. Tears sprang to her eyes and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Josh," she whispered, touching his forehead tentatively. His eyes flickered open and he seemed to look through her, his eyes focused after a minute and a smile lit his face before being covered by pain again. "What happened?"

"Was coming- to get you," he mumbled brokenly. "Azheda – knows you're here. Leave Lily, leave now."

"I'll take care of him, you must go now," Kestrel urged as Josh fell back into unconsciousness.

"But shouldn't we all leave? You're in trouble too if he knows I'm here."

"Don't worry about us, just leave now." Lily hesitated for a moment, fortunately Ash didn't.

"Tell Mary I love her, and keep her safe," he yelled as he grabbed Lily around the waste and carried her to the door, Kenny following close behind, and Adain behind him.

"But what about Josh?" Lily cried as Ash dragged her out the door and shoved her into the car.

"You can't help him by getting taken, we have to leave Lily. Sit in the damn car." Lily looked from Ash to Kenny, and then sat in the car. "Good," Ash murmured as he got behind the wheel and started up the car, pulling out of the driveway. "Adain call Thiery and tell him what happened, tell him we need an escape now."

* * *

A few hours later they were sitting at the Portland Airport waiting for their plane. Thiery had arranged everything, as he usually did, and now all they had to do was get to where they were going without running into Azheda.

"Don't worry Lil, we'll take care of you," Adain murmured, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice whispered behind her, Lily jumped from her seat and stared into pure darkness. "Lily my love, aren't you happy to see me?" Azheda asked, smiling at her in amusement.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked, stepping in front of her.

"It was easy; where else did you have to go? I've been waiting here for you. I hope you got my message? Your brother should have killed those wretched girls by now and be headed this way." Azheda began to laugh at the look of shock that came over her face.

"You're a liar," Ash yelled, his face white. She knew he was trying to contact his sisters telepathically, and wasn't getting an answer.

"I have no need of lies you fool. If you want to live, unlike your unlucky sisters, I suggest you give me Lily and leave now. If you're here when my men get here I can make no promises. And as for this piece of shit," Azheda growled pointing at Kenny, "he will accompany us to my home."

"No," Lily whispered, holding Kenny's hand in a vice like grip.

"Yes," Azheda growled again.

"No, you can take me, but I will kill you if you touch Kenny."

"Is that so?" Azheda whispered.

"Yes."

"No," Kenny yelled, "don't go with him Lily."

"I have to, I love you," she said as she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

Lily smiled up at him, then dropped his hand and walked to Azheda.

"Well then, now that it is settled, I suggest we all depart our separate ways," Azheda laughed, then picked up Lily effortlessly and began to run out of the airport faster than either Adain or Ash could. She could feel Kenny's heart break as she was taken from him again.


	21. True Love

I don't own the Night World, Ash, his sisters, Thierry, Marry Lennet, the Redferns, or this concept of vampires... I do own Lily and her brothers, her parents, my plot, Kenny, and Azheda, so no stealing! and i'm not making any money from this story so no sueing 3

Chapter 21

True Love

Come now, darling, cheer up," Azheda said, squeezing her hand, "We'll be home soon."

Lily just looked out the window of the plane as it landed in Las Vegas airport, trying to ignore him.

"Mope all you like darling, but soon you and I will be rulers of all these pathetic mortals, and you will help me crush circle daybreak, there is nothing you can do to save them. It will be easier if you just give in to me." Azheda stuck a finger under her chin and turned her to face him. Lily shook off his hold and turned back to contemplating the ground.

"I hate you, even if I hadn't before I do now, how could I ever love someone who killed my friends and family," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of Rowan, Kestrel and Jade.

"You'll get over it."

"We have landed in Las Vegas, please enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us," the flight attendants voice came on over the speaker and Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, brushing past Azheda. The doors were just beginning to open, and Lily stood there, ignoring the sputtering girl who was insisting she get back in her seat and wait.

"Everything is fine," Azheda told the girl as he took Lily's hand in his, "she hates to fly."

The doors finally opened and she rushed out, Azheda holding her tight. He led her outside and straight to a black limo that was sitting there waiting for them. A vampire that looked more like a thug than a driver opened their door and Azheda pushed her inside, jumping in after her.

"I missed you," he murmured after the door closed. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Lily hated him, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning in to his embrace, to hold herself closer to him. When his lips descended on hers she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back and she hated herself for it.

She couldn't resist him, no matter how hard she tried; a part of her still did love him, the part that belonged to him. The kiss ended after an indeterminable amount of time, but what sickened her was the way she yearned for him to kiss her again.

"You see darling," he said after a moment, "you do love me." Lily turned away from him and looked out the window. "You're not thinking of escape are you darling?"

"Not at all," she murmured.

"Good, because the next time you escape I won't be as lenient, perhaps one of your brothers would have an accident, or that Ash that you are so fond of. People have accidents all the time my love, you can't be there every moment to keep them safe."

Just then they pulled up to his house. It looked the same as it had last time, Lily hoped the wardrobe was as extensive as it was before, she was sick of wearing the clothes she was in and she didn't have anything else to wear. Lily let random thoughts go through her head, trying to ignore the threat he had made against her family, against Ash. She hadn't known Ash very long, but the thought of the world being deprived of him so soon made her very sad, so she ignored it and let Azheda help her out of the limo and into the house.

"Bathroom?" She asked after he led her to the room she had been in before.

"Just down the hall. Need some help washing?" He smirked.

"No thank you." She turned and left the room. The sooner she was out of his presence the sooner the desire would leave her, because she did desire him, maybe even more than she did Kenny. She didn't want to feel it, she kept trying to kill her feelings for Azheda, but they kept resurfacing, and she kept hating herself for it.

* * *

Ash ran as fast as he could, Adain was burdened by having to carry Kenny so he was further behind him, but Briar creek was so far away. He kept calling to Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, even Mary, anyone that he could connect with, there was nothing. An emptiness was opening inside him, they couldn't be dead. Josh was strong, but there were three lamia in that house, they were safe, they had to be.

He kept repeating this to himself for the hour it took to reach his sisters home. He ran through the door and stopped short, his sisters were lying all over the floor, covered in blood.

"They're not dead," a voice said from behind him and Ash turned, grabbing Josh by the throat and throwing him against a wall.

"You traitor," Ash roared as he attacked again.

"I was under a spell, I came out of it to find what I had done," Josh yelled, moving to dodge the blows Ash was throwing his way.

Ash paused for a moment to take this in. It was entirely possible that he was telling the truth, the Ambrose's were, of course, the most powerful creatures ever created, but they were not infallible.

"If you're lying I'll kill you," Ash growled and walked to his sister Rowan who was laying unconscious closest to him. He leaned down to check her, she had lost a lot of blood but the wound had closed already and she was breathing easier. Jade was in a similar condition, Kestrel was in bad shape though.

"She was the one that attacked me first," Josh whispered in horror and depression as he watched Ash. "I threw her onto a piece of wooden furniture, it punctured her stomach."

The hole in Kestrels middle was deep and gushing blood. Without a second thought Ash used his teeth to cut his arm and began dribbling the blood into his sister's mouth. She drank it reflexively and Ash sighed in relief as he pulled out his cell to get help.

Adain, carrying Kenny, walked in the door then. "Are they okay?" Kenny whispered.

"They'll live, the same can't be said for Azheda though," Ash murmured.

* * *

After her shower Lily walked back to her room to search the closet. To her delight the closet was just as full, with clothes just as beautiful as before.

She picked out a pair of black hip hugger jeans with embroidered roses down the legs, and a black shirt with a matching pattern of red roses. Just as she was pulling the shirt over her head Azheda walked into her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked in annoyance, still looking through the closet for shoes. A pair of boots caught her eye and she pulled them out and began putting them on.

"I don't have to knock to come into my own room," Azheda answered with a smile.

"Well if you're staying here than I'll have to find a new room absent of you." She was upset; no way would she be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, as this man.

"If that is how you feel then I will take another room darling, no need to rush things we have eternity, after all." He smirked at her. "If you're finished getting dressed though, I thought perhaps we could go out and get a bite to eat."

Lily rolled her eyes at his pun, but nodded, fastening the last lace of the boot and standing up. Azheda held out his arm to accompany her, but she just ignored it and brushed past him down the hall and downstairs. She stood at the front door and waited for him to follow her, he wasn't long.

"I was thinking we could go to the strip, followed by a moonlit walk with whomever," he laughed as he led her to the limo sitting in front of his house. She shuddered at the thought of him feeding on some helpless girl.

The car drove them straight to the strip, and her eyes, after being used to the light, natural colors of Oregon, were assaulted by the bright, glittering lights that she had once found so beautiful. The car stopped in front of a casino and Azheda grabbed her hand and put something in it, she looked down to find an ID card.

"You have to be 21 to get in, and we don't want them turning you down my love," Azheda murmured, holding on tight to her hand. Lily nodded and stuck the ID in her purse and let him pull her from the car.

They entered the casino and Lily began to search for someone, automatically, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until they had entered.

"Stick close to me and everything will be fine," he laughed, "we can be cousins." Lily thought this ridiculous but nodded her consent as they started wandering around.

It didn't take long for the guys to notice Lily, it usually didn't, but to her annoyance she found she was upset by the attention women were giving Azheda.

It was at that point that they found them, the perfect couple, a man and a woman that looked as if they were still too young to be there, twins that had just turned 21. The man was taller than Azheda, he looked to be taller than her twin brother Noah, with dirty blond hair and grey blue eyes, he was very handsome and if Lily hadn't found out her history and found her soulmates she might have dated him, the girl was just as lovely as he was handsome, slender with lighter blond hair and eyes the same grey-blue.

The twins had noticed them immediately and come over to talk, his name, he told them, was Andy, and his sister was Amy. Azheda, calmly and without a hint of a smile, told them their story, and soon they were all getting drinks together and talking.

"Where are you from?" Andy asked her as he handed her a drink.

"California," she smiled and flirted with him, trying to ignore Azheda as he laughed and flirted with the sister. She hated herself for it, but she was jealous, and Azheda knew it.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Andy asked her suddenly, Azheda looked up from the girl and smiled at Lily.

"_If you run off I'll kill this lovely young girl, drink her dry," _she heard his mind voice say, and nodded imperceptibly at him before taking Andy's hand and letting him lead her from the casino. He put his arm around her as they walked outside, and she let him get as close as he wanted, feinting drunkenness.

She let him lead her through the strip, not caring where they went as long as they got there soon, she was beginning to have trouble breathing, and blood lust was setting in. Lily snuggled closer to him as they finally made it to a small, grassy park.

She was ready for him when he leaned down and kissed her, she let him, for a moment, before pulling away and smiling up at him. A look of confusion came over his face when she pulled away.

"Isn't this what you want Lily?" He asked, moving in for another kiss.

"Not quite," she murmured and struck with her mind, putting him into a trance. Andy slumped to the ground, and she caught him before he could hit his head. With infinite calm she lifted his chin and bit, as she drank she went through his mind, erasing the past hour and anything that had to do with her and Azheda. She pulled away after drinking her fill and laid him carefully down near a bunch of bushes.

Once he was taken care of she sent out her mind to find Azheda, and was shocked to find him very close by, still drinking from the girl. She sent her thoughts to the girl next to find, with shock, that she was still awake and struggling, and growing weaker.

"_Stop," _she called to him loudly, and was upset when he just ignored her.

Lily took a breath and ran to where they were, about 30 feet from where she had been with Andy.

She caught sight of them, locked in what looked like a lover's embrace, except Amy was giving off muffled shrieks and trying to pull out of a grip that was iron strong. Lily raced to them and pulled the girl from his arms before he could kill her. Azheda turned and growled at her, his teeth fully extended in warning.

"Shut up you fool," Lily yelled as she looked to the girl who was still shrieking.

"Lily," Azheda whispered, finally taking notice of her.

She didn't listen to him, instead she turned her attention to Amy and put her to sleep, as she had her brother, and erase the memories from her mind.

The girl grew limp in her arms and when the memories were gone she looked at the wound on her neck. Instead of two, small holes like she had left on Andy, Lily found two great tears in the girl's throat.

"You bastard," Lily growled, trying to stem the flow of blood that was still leaking from Amy. "You said you wouldn't kill her." Lily ignored Azheda as he tried to speak and brought her teeth down to her arm, cutting a small wound to let blood flow. She dribbled a little on Amy's neck before opening her mouth and letting her drink some vampire blood.

"What are you doing?" Azheda yelled.

"I'm healing her so she doesn't die, she doesn't need much, but if she doesn't get it she will die." Azheda watched Lily for a moment before turning and leaving. After a few minutes the girl's breathing became steady and Lily drew her hand away, letting the wound close up.

When she looked up she saw Azheda had brought Andy over, and laid him down beside his sister.

She gently lay Amy's head down and stood up. All she wanted to do was run, so she did. She ignored Azheda's shouts behind her and just ran as fast as she could out of the park until she reached the strip. She stopped then and just sat down, leaning against a building.

Azheda caught up to her after a moment and dropped to the ground next to her, taking her in his arms. She tried to pull away, she didn't want him to touch her ever again, but he was too strong, he just held her tight not letting go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a while. It shocked her into awareness; he had apologized for hurting the girl, for almost killing her. "If you ask it Lily I will never kill again, never hurt again, just don't be angry with me."

It was then that she realized how much he truly did love her, up until that moment she had thought it was all a joke, some kind of sick, twisted joke to make her unhappy. And it was at that point that she realized how much she loved him as well, and she let herself feel it for a moment, to feel the love she had for this monster that was her soulmate. Lily took a deep breath and began to sob, uncontrollably.

* * *

Told you guys I'd be updating this story now in the hopes of finishing it, even though it will be rather long. Loves and kisses, and anyone that reads this chapter must review it! It is necessary! 


	22. Faith

Chapter 22

Faith

Lily lay in her bed at Azheda's and just thought, about everything. After she broke down on the strip Azheda had carried her to his limo and then into the house, she hadn't been able to control herself and had just cried through the night, ignoring Azheda and his efforts to comfort her.

She hadn't left her room since then; she hadn't eaten, slept, or had any blood since that night a week ago. Now she just lay in bed wondering where her life went wrong.

Everything had been so easy once, she went to school, partied with her friends, and did things teenage girls were supposed to do; now everything was so complicated, so hard, she just wanted to give up.

"Lily you have to eat something," Azheda said as he burst into her room with a tray of human food, it amused her somewhat to see him carrying it. He had been trying so hard, brought her humans in a trance and docile almost every day, now he didn't care what she eat as long as she did.

Lily turned away from him and just looked out the window.

"Damn it, if I have to force the food down your throat I will," he growled. He walked to the bed and turned her to face him. "Just eat, please."

"Why?" She whispered after a while.

"Because I want you alive."

"So I can stay your prisoner, living in this damned house, never seeing my family or friends again and watching as the world ends?"

"Because if you die then I will be left alone again," he cried, laying the tray down on the big, four poster bed.

"So I should live for you, but not for myself," she whispered as he turned to leave.

"Live for you Lily, when your well again you may do as you wish." Azheda turned and left the room before she could say anything else. She sat there shocked, watching where he had just been. He had given her freedom, something she thought she would never have again.

Leaning forward she pulled the tray onto her lap and began to eat, she could leave soon and, hopefully, never have to come back.

* * *

Lily refused to drink blood, even after she decided to eat; she couldn't stomach the thought of it. So it took her another two weeks to recover what should have only been a day. She didn't mind though, Azheda had promised her freedom and that was enough to keep her going while she got better.

She hadn't seen Azheda since he made his promise, but she could feel him not far away. Sometimes she thought he would burst into her room and renege on his promise, other times she had the vague feeling that he was crying, but no matter what she felt of him she never saw him.

Lily had declared the night before that she was quite well enough now and she was leaving in the morning. She didn't have anything to pack, everything belonged to Azheda, so she was just walking out the door when he stopped her.

"Lily," he whispered. She closed the door and turned to look at him, this man that she loved deeply, and hated as much as she loved.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you certain that this is what you want?"

"Yes."

He walked to her and took her in his arms, she tried not to respond but couldn't help it.

"Try to remember in the time to come that I do love you," he whispered as his lips moved to meet hers. He kissed her then, and she felt his grief, his pain, and his love as she kissed him back, it was transparent when they were connected like this. He felt her joy and happiness at leaving and being reunited with Kenny, it was then that she felt his heart break.

She had to remind herself he was a bloodthirsty monster to let him go and walk away. Lily opened the door and looked back at Azheda, watching him for a moment.

"I love you too," she whispered, then closed the door on him and walked away. It was the most difficult thing she had ever done, but she couldn't be like him, she didn't like death and destruction, she didn't even like blood truth be told, she had to be with the man that understood her best, the one that agreed with her thoughts, Kenny.

Once she reached the street Lily took a moment to gather her bearings, she had to walk to Thierry's, or at least to a phone where she could call him. She began walking through the dark morning, past the dark houses that were filled with people still sleeping, or those that had already left for work. It seemed odd that people should be so immersed in money or sleep that they would miss the beautiful colors of the sunrise.

The sun was just passing the horizon when a man stepped out of an alleyway and knocked her over. She looked up, the words of an apology on her lips when she felt a psychic blast hit her, trying to put her into a trance and make her sleep.

Without thinking she began to laugh, the vampire looked down at her in annoyance and tried again without, to his displeasure, success. Lily just laughed harder.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to find your meal somewhere else," she said as she stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked. His eyes were roving over her body in a way that made her want to slap him.

"That's none of your concern, now if you will excuse me." She moved to walk around him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I don't care who you are, I'm hungry." It was then that she realized she hadn't fed in over a month, she didn't have her strength. She was still strong, but nothing compared to the vampire who was pulling her closer.

"You fool," she growled, stopping her struggles and allowing him to pull her close.

She felt his breath on her neck, and wiggled as he licked her throat. She couldn't wait any longer, she made her teeth elongate and pulled out of his grasp, making him gasp in shock, and then she struck before he could get a good grip on her again.

"What the hell," the vampire shouted as her teeth broke the skin and she began to drink his blood.

"_I said you were a fool," _her mind voice whispered in his head as she drank. After a moment she released him and watched as he dropped onto the ground. His blood was moving through her veins, invigorating her and making her stronger.

It was something she had realized when Lane and Patty had kidnapped her, she could get what she needed from vampire blood, but only when she was in human form.

"What are you," the vampire yelled, cowering on the ground.

"I am Lily Ambrose, and the next time you go to attack a helpless girl remember this, not all that seem weak are." She turned from him then as the blood pounded through her. She was a vampire again. Lily set her sights on home and began to run.

It didn't take her long once she began to run; she remembered exactly where Thierry's house was and made it there without any further delays.

She saw the house and stopped running, seeming to materialize if anyone had been watching though they weren't. After dusting herself off she walked up to the door and rang the bell, expecting Nilson to answer.

It took a moment, but finally she detected movement behind the door and smiled as it opened.

"Hello," a boy she had never seen before said. Her senses screamed at her, telling her he was not what she knew.

She looked him over for a moment, noting his straight, black hair that glimmered blue in the light, and his handsome face. "Hello, is Thierry or Hannah in this morning?"

"Thierry is here, who can I say is calling?" The boy asked an almost feral smile on his lips as he looked her over.

"Lily," she said. He stepped aside, opening the door further and she brushed past him inside.

"Well Lily, why don't you come with me? My name is Damon, by the way." She nodded and followed him as he led her to Thierry's study.

The first thing she noticed when she entered was another boy with hair almost exactly like Damon's, only a little wavier, and a slight, pretty girl with long white blond hair sitting in a couple chairs in front of Thierry's desk. The next thing she noticed was Thierry himself, sitting at the desk. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly open and a wondering look in his eyes.

"Lily?" He asked, standing from his chair.

"Hi," she smiled. She was surprised when he came around the desk and grabbed her in a hug that would have crushed her had she been human.

"How did you escape?" He asked after a few moments, still hugging her tightly.

"He let me go, it's a long story."

The boy with wavy black hair cleared his throat and Thierry stepped back from her, looking around the room as if just realizing other people were there.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me," Thierry mumbled. "Lily this is Stephen, Damon, and Elena. We were just discussing things across the country. It seems these three have had an interesting adventure, but that can wait. Your mother and father will be waiting to hear from you, as will Ash and Kenny."

"Ash," she whispered horrified, "are his sisters…" she couldn't finish the question.

"They are perfectly fine; it seems Josh came out of the spell before he could kill them." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Also, I think you will be happy to know, all of them are on their way here now. Should be arriving tomorrow I believe."

"Really?" She asked, her excitement bubbling over.

Thierry laughed, "yes really, why don't you go on to your room and get some rest, you can have the same one you used last time, I'll finish my meeting up and make some calls. Lily nodded and left the room, feeling Damon's eyes on her as she did.

She wondered, vaguely, where everyone was. Normally there were hundreds of people at Thierry's, running back and forth, making food, doing any number of things that needed done, but now there was no one, it was empty except those in the study and a few people throughout the house or in the kitchen.

She made her way quickly to her room and sighed in relief, the clothed she had left there half a year ago were still there, put away tidily in the drawers and closet.

She couldn't sleep though, she was much to excited for that, so she decided she would take a bath. She was happy just to be here though, even as empty as it was, it felt like home.

* * *

So Damon and Stephen have made their way into the story, the explanation will be in the next chapter Evil grin I just had to put them in here. Kisses and hugs for my one reviewer Natalie, thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me happy. Now I just need everyone else that read it to review it, I noticed that I had 14 hits on this chapter and only ONE! Reviewer… what it up with that? If you read my work you are obligated to review it, I review every chapter of a story I read, I expect people to do the same.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	23. More Changes

I own nothing of L.J. Smiths, not Damon, Stephen, or Elena, Thierry, Ash, Rowen, Kestrel or Jade, Mark or Marry, Nilson, or either concept of vampires, witches, shapeshifters and werewolves. Think that's it... but anything I have forgotten as well.

Chapter 23

More Changes

Lily stepped out of the bathroom down the hall from her room, she was wearing a towel wrapped around body, and bumped into someone, making her fall over.

"Sorry about that." She looked down to see who she had landed on, it was the boy from earlier, Damon. Lily turned bright red and reached for the towel she had dropped when she fell.

"I don't mind at all," Damon murmured, a smile lighting his black eyes as he stared at her.

"I'm sure you don't," she laughed as she pulled the towel about herself.

"And you do?" He asked, grabbing her arm as she moved to stand she looked down at his hand in annoyance and noticed a silver ring of lapis lazuli.

"Actually yes, I do," she said as she tried to pull herself out of his grasp, he was very strong, stronger than her. He held her fast as she tried to move.

"Why?"

"Because I happen to be seeing someone," she said as she finally pulled away from him and stood.

"That hardly matters," Damon said, standing and moving closer to her. She backed away from him and straight into the wall behind her, she was stuck.

"Obviously it does." She watched him for a moment as he moved close to her, moving his mouth so it was just in front of hers. He was leaning down to kiss her.

She got angry suddenly, it was one thing to take this kind of treatment from a man you loved, but from one you hardly knew was pissing her off. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Damon flew across the hall and landed in the wall.

"Don't do that again," she growled, then turned and walked away leaving him indenting the wall.

Lily dressed quickly before leaving her room and searching for Thierry, something was off with his guests, her senses were screaming it, and she was going to find out what.

She charged down the stairs and expanded her senses for Thierry; he was still in his study, but alone this time. She walked into it, after knocking, and sat down in a chair, waiting for Thierry to finish his conversation on the phone.

He finished it quickly and closed his phone, looking down at her. "Yes Lily?" He asked after a moment.

"Tell me about your new friends." He was surprised momentarily, and then the look disappeared followed by a shrewd glance.

"I see," he mumbled as he sat in his chair. She raised an eyebrow but sat quietly, waiting.

"Well first of all Stephen and Damon are vampires, but nothing like you or I. They are both more and less powerful than I am, though I'm sure you are much more powerful than they."

"There are different kinds of vampires?" She asked in wonder.

"Another kind," he nodded. "There aren't many of them, in fact before these two showed up I was certain they had died out long ago, but apparently I was wrong. Anyway, these vampires have many powers that we do not, for instance the ability to influence or even down right control the weather, they can turn into an animal, only one I think, some possibly two. Some cannot cross running water, depending on their power, and they cannot go in the sunlight."

"Wait, I don't understand, their powers differ form vampire to vampire? And if they can't be in the sun how come Damon answered the door this morning?"

"That's the thing, their powers are entirely dependant upon the blood they drink and the amount they drink, if they drink animal blood they are somewhat less than us power wise, but if they drink human blood, and a lot of it, they are much more powerful than us. As for the sunlight thing the rings they wear apparently block out the suns effects, though much like us their powers are lessened in sunlight. And, of course, the more powerful they are the more the sun and running water affects them."

"I see, but where did they come from?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"Another witch, actually, his name I have forgotten, but it was a while back, fourteen hundreds, he came from Germany I believe," Thierry shrugged, as if to say that's all I know.

Lily nodded her thoughts on this new breed of vampire that everyone had forgotten about.

"So why are they here now? And who is the girl with them?" Lily asked.

"The girl is Elena and she is Stephen's wife, and as far as I can tell they are here to help us, they want to stop the end of the world."

"That I can understand I suppose, but I don't trust that Damon guy," Lily grumbled.

Thierry laughed at her, and she looked up surprised. "That is probably wise Lily, he seems to be a lot like Ash before he met Marry, a party animal that's only out for two things and I think he likes you."

Lily rolled her eyes at him, "Just what I needed, another devastatingly handsome man that wants me, what did I do to deserve such riches?"

"Well I didn't know you in any other life so I don't know for sure, but I bet it wasn't very good," Thierry laughed again, making her grumble.

"Any word from my parents or Kenny?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Your parents, yes, Kenny no. Your parents will be here in a week, they send their love and general threats if you get into more trouble."

She laughed at that, "as if their threats would stop me, my own don't."

"Indeed," Thierry smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Well I should get back to work here; you will be good, won't you?"

"I'm always good," she joked in mock outrage.

"Ha, if only."

Lily got up to leave, then stopped and turned at the door, "one other thing, where is everyone?"

"Oh, I sent them away except a few necessary people, I didn't want them here when we stormed Azheda's house to get you, he would have been very angry and I thought it best to get them out of the way first."

Her eyes filled with tears at this. "You were coming to get me?"

"Of course you silly child, as if I would allow you to stay in his hands, we need you, but more than that you're my friend, plus Hannah made it very clear it was rescue you or else…" Lily laughed at that thought.

"Tell Hannah I love her and thank you, Thierry," she mumbled, then left.

* * *

The next day Lily sat by the door, looking forlornly out the window she waited for Kenny, Ash, and his sisters. Damon tried to talk to her, but she just ignored him, he didn't matter, only they did.

She sat there all day waiting, but they didn't appear until the sun had just gone down, leaving the night.

"Well I really hope you are done sulking, Lily," Thierry said, coming up behind her. A car had just pulled up to the house and Lily turned to him and smiled.

"They're here," she laughed, opening the door and running out. She ran to the limo and threw open the door to the astonishment of the nine people sitting inside.

"Lily?" Kenny asked in surprise. "Is it really you?"

"No you dork, I'm an illusion," she whispered, holding out her arms to him. He waited no longer and jumped out of the limo and into her arms, kissing her softly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he gasped through pauses in their kisses.

"Then you're a fool as well as a dork," she laughed, pulling away to look at him, "I never doubted it."

"Don't we even get a hello?" A lazy, laughing voice asked.

"Why would I say hi to you, not like I missed you or anything," Lily said, turning to hug to Ash blond boy with his ever changing eyes.

"You are such a horrible liar Lily, you pined away every day for me," Ash pouted; making everyone laugh, even his soul mate.

"You are so full of yourself," Kestrel said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on everyone, time for hello's once we're safely inside," Thierry said, ushering everyone inside.

Lily was surprised to see everyone there, Kenny, Ash, Adain, Mary, Mark, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade and, to her greatest surprise, Josh.

Lily kept hold of Kenny's hand the entire time, not willing to let him go for even a moment. She was afraid if she did he would disappear. The entrance hall at Thierry's was grand enough to accommodate all of them as they stood there, hugging and kissing each other.

All the other members left in the house were brought out from the noise to watch the happy reunion, even Stephen, Elena, and, to Lily's displeasure, Damon.

"Thought we were under attack with all the noise," Damon said lazily, his eyes moving to Lily's hand entwined with Kenny's. A look of disgust came over his face, but quickly left as he noticed the other women in the entryway.

Ash, noticing Damon for the first time, moved to Mary's side and took her hand. Lily chuckled as Mark and Adain did the same thing, taking Jade and Kestrel's hands as Damon scrutinized them all in turn.

Thierry threw everyone a look of apology before moving to introductions. A few eyes widened at their names, but for the most part no one seemed to think they were any different.

"Come with me," Lily whispered to Kenny after Thierry sent everyone to their rooms. Kenny smiled and let her pull him to her room.

"I missed you," Kenny said after she closed the door.

"God I missed you," Lily said.

"How did you get away from Azheda?" Kenny asked as she rested in his arms.

"He just let me go."

Kenny pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Their connection seemed to tell him more than she did because after a moment he pulled her close again.

"Don't ever do that again, if you weren't here the world would be a dark place," Kenny said, kissing her head. "Promise me?"

"I promise," she mumbled against his chest. It was so nice to just hold him and be held. "As long as you hold me I'll never do it again."

His arms tightened around her and he laughed into her hair, "I'll keep holding you as long as you stop running off."

She laughed then pulled away to look into his eyes, "tell me everything that's happened since I was taken," she whispered, pulling him to the bed and sitting down with him.

"Not too much, after you went with Azheda we raced back to Briar Creek, it's insane to be carried while someone is running that fast by the way; when we got there we found the girls waking up and Josh sitting in a corner talking to Ash. Apparently Azheda had been controlling him with an amulet he had made, it took a lot of power to make is what they were saying, but he overcame it before he could do the girls any real damage and buried the thing in the backyard. After that it was just waiting until everyone was healed and packed before we could leave. And that's pretty much it."

"Now if only we can keep everything that quiet for the next couple months everything will be fine," Lily laughed.

A knock sounded on her door and she pulled out of Kenny's arms and answered it. Damon was standing there smiling.

"Yes?" She asked in annoyance.

"Hello Lily, nice to see you too," Damon said.

"Mhmm, can I help you Damon? I'm rather busy."

"You could help me, but you've already made it clear you don't want to."

"Hi there," Kenny said, hostility emanating from him.

Damon's eyes flickered over Kenny, clearly dismissing him after a moment. "Thierry asked me to get you; he's waiting in his study." Damon turned and walked down the hall after delivering this message.

"What was that all about?" Kenny murmured after a moment.

"I don't think he likes you darling," Lily laughed, "but don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Promise?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course."

"Good, then let's see what Thierry wants." She nodded and they walked downstairs.

Thierry was sitting in his study, his eyes perusing over paperwork as they walked in and sat down.

"You called?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Yes, I was wondering what your plans were from this point, it's probably not a good idea for you to stay in Vegas."

Lily looked at Kenny; she had no idea what to do.

"I guess we hadn't really thought it through," Kenny murmured after a moment.

"Well if you haven't thought it out may I offer a suggestion?" Thierry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Sure."

"You aren't the only ones that can't stay, everyone currently living here needs to be gone in the next week, I was thinking we split up into two groups and go our separate ways."

Lily was nodding, this made sense to her, "but go where?" She said after a moment of silence.

"Well San Francisco for one place, I think it's time for you to go home, as for the other I think we should let the girls figure that one out," Thierry said with a chuckle.

Lily's heart fell, "the girls won't come with us?"

Thierry shook his head, "I think Ash and possibly Marry will go with you, but as for the rest they can't really handle California, they're used to peace and quiet. I think the group you would leave with would be Ash, Marry, Kenny, Stephen, Elena, myself, and, forgive me, Damon."

"God not him," she cried outraged at the same time that Kenny growled, "He's not coming with us."

"He must come with me, and I need to be in San Francisco," Thierry said apologetically. "Besides, this way he isn't screwing with Rowan."

Lily rolled her eyes, "but he's screwing with me."

"I'm afraid, my dear, I am using you for just that purpose, you are the only one strong enough to deal with him and I think after you prove that he will stop messing with you and become your friend, he respects power."

"Sometimes I really hate you, you know," Lily said after a moment.

"Yes but you have a very forgiving nature Lily, I think you will get over it after a little while," Thierry laughed.

Kenny spoke then, more angry than amused, "you want to use Lily to- to tame him?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Kenny, darling, Thierry is right, I'm the logical choice. He's already shown he likes me," her lips twitched, but she held back the smile, "and I am the only one that's as strong as him. If it's power he respects then he will respect me." Thierry nodded and smiled at them both.

"So it's decided then?"

"Yes, go ahead and make the plans, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Again thanks to my one reviewer, this one being Kris89 eventhough she reviewed 21, hopefully she will get around to 22 and 23.

I'm seeing all these hits on these chapters and very few reviewers, I wish everyone that read this would review.

Anyway, love for my reviewers! and thank you very much for taking the time to read this story.


	24. Begin Again

It hadn't taken long to finish the plans, what took the longest was saying goodbye to everyone. The girls all hugged Lily cheerfully with promises to call all the time and visit soon, Lilly hugged them all back wondering if she would ever really see them again.

Josh was going to wait at the mansion for their parents and then fly to some unknown location; he was still trying to heal from what he had done to Ash's sisters. Lily kept telling him that he had to forgive himself, it wasn't his fault, but she could tell he was still having problems accepting that. So Lily hugged him goodbye fiercely and tried to leave him with a sense of well being, it was all she could do.

Mark and Adain smirked and punched her on the shoulder before giving her a brief hug, and she realized again just how close she had grown to them all in the last few months, she was going to miss them so much.

Lily sat in the limo next to Thierry, holding Kenny's hand in a vice like grip as they drove down her street. She was finally home after months of being away. She knew that it wouldn't take long to get things back in order and then she would have to start school again. She grimaced at that thought, but Thierry had been adamant on that, she would go to school and she would pass every class, he was worse than her parents, at least they had believed in benign neglect when it came to her school work. But to her astonishment Kenny had agreed wholeheartedly with Thierry, school came first.

As they approached her house she was slightly surprised to find that she had missed it, and her old life along with it, she began to look forward to starting school in a week and getting things, if not back to normal, than at least somewhat more normal than they had been.

She glanced up and noticed, not for the first time, Damon staring at her with a strange feral look in his eyes and turned away quickly, ignoring him as much as was possible in the enclosed space of the limo. Ash hadn't been much company on the way, having been totally enthralled with Mary the entire time.

"We're here," Thierry said as the limo pulled to a stop in front of her house.

Lily jumped out, pulling Kenny with her, and headed to the door at a run. The door was locked but she pulled out her key and opened it, waving Kenny through as if it were a palace.

"Nice place," he murmured stepping in before her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she flipped on the lights for him. Nothing had changed in the time she'd been away; everything looked just as it had the day she left three months ago.

"So where's my room?" A voice asked from behind her, breaking into her happiness for a moment.

"Wherever you want," she grumbled as she climbed the stairs to her room. She felt the air move around her as Damon ran up past her and followed at a slower pace still leading Kenny.

"This can be your room," she said as she pushed open a door next to her own room and pushed him inside.

"Thanks, I'll just start unpacking and let you have the first shower," Kenny said shooing her away.

Lily laughed and left him to it, he knew how much she hated traveling. She pushed into her own room to gather up some clothes, she would not be caught naked again, and found to her growing horror that someone was there before her.

"Get out of my room," she growled at Damon who was lying on her bed as if he owned the place.

"But you said I could have whatever room I wanted, and I want this room," he said with a smirk, making her want to hit him.

"Any room but mine now get out," she yelled walking towards the bed to pull him off. As she reached it Damon grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her on top of him.

"You can share it with me if you'd like," he murmured, holding her wrists in a grip like iron.

"Only if I'm sharing it with your corpse," Lily said as she extricated herself from his grip and proceeded to pick him up and toss him out her door, he hit the wall with a thump that she was sure would leave a rather large whole in the wall. She just smiled and threw his suitcase out after him, hitting him in the stomach.

"Stay out unless you want to end up in pieces," she growled, slamming the door on his smirk.

* * *

Things quickly settled into a routine, during the day she would go out with Kenny and show him the town, take walks, or just sit and watch TV, and at night she would wander with her vampire friends, and in Damon's case enemy, and feed, search for information on what the Night World was doing, and meet new and interesting people.

Everyone from circle daybreak fled to Lily's house once the news was out that Thierry was there. They would stop by to chat, give news, and even just to pay their respects to the oldest living vampire in the world. Most of them annoyed Lily to no end, as they also stopped by to see her, mostly just to see what could be so special, but sometimes to check if she were real, it began to infuriate her quite a bit, which made Damon laugh and wear the stupid smirk she hated.

Soon enough though it was time to start school, Lily cringed at the thought of her old world colliding with her new world, and she hadn't even spoken to Adam since she had left for Vegas. She knew he would be angry with her possibly not even want to speak to her again, and suddenly that thought was torturous, she wanted to be friends with Adam, she just didn't know where to fit him in her new world.

The best part about school though was that Kenny would be with her. Kenny, after realizing that her going to school would mean he would have more time on his hands had endeavored to find a job, which Thierry had agreed with and even helped him get a job at her school. He would be working in the cafeteria but at least she could spend her breaks with him.

Elena, she found, would also be attending school with her, even though she was eighteen she had never finished high school and both Thierry and Stephen had agreed she should attend, Stephen would also go with her, and to Lily's horror Damon had decided, apparently on a whim, to attend as well to keep an eye on everyone as he put it. Mary was going to a community college and Ash decided he wanted to try out the college life for a while and had enrolled right along with her.

She had come to both admire and respect Stephen and Elena quite a bit and could see them becoming friends quickly; she knew that no matter what, her last year of school would be enjoyable, even if she had to actually go to class.

"We can't go to school in a limo," Lily whined as Thierry continued to push it on her. "Everyone will think we're weird or something, just let me take one of my parents' cars, or maybe my brothers, at least then we can blend in a little."

"If that's what you want then I suppose so," Thierry finally gave in with little grace.

It was the first morning of school and if they didn't leave soon they would be late.

"I agree with Lily, having just come out of school, if anyone was dropped off in a limo then there would be no end of the gossip," Elena agreed, making Lily smile in triumph.

"Can you all fit in one care though?" Thierry asked.

"Damon could go on by himself," Lily murmured resentfully. Thierry glared at her for a moment before she gave in. "Yes we can all fit in the stupid SUV," she grumbled. Thierry nodded once and turned away as we gathered are things to go.

Grabbing the keys off the wall Elena, Stephen, and Damon piled into the SUV, Kenny had already gone to work an hour ago. Lily grumbled more when she found Damon sitting next to her in shotgun and Elena and Stephen in the back, maybe the school year wouldn't be as good as she thought.

It didn't take long to drive to school and as Lily circled the parking lot she noticed a familiar group of people standing at the corner, where she once would have been herself, ditching classes and smoking and drinking as the day went on. There was someone there she needed to speak with though.

"I'll catch you guys in class," she murmured as she hopped out of the car and started running over to Adam. He looked up as she arrived and ran to meet her, grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Where have you been," he asked as he held her tight, not willing to let go for even a second. "I've been going crazy with worry, calling your house all the time, even going over there all summer."

Lily sighed and just held him back, "it's a long story I'll tell you about it later. I just got back a couple days ago and everything has been crazy or I would have called."

Adam sighed and pulled away, looking behind her just as she realized someone had followed her. Lily pulled away to glare at Damon as he stood there taking in Adam, she could tell he wasn't impressed. It was then the world intruded upon our homecoming. She noticed the girls at the corner and how they responded to Damon, fluffing their hair, checking their makeup, but mostly just staring at him, it was then that she remembered he was actually good looking.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Damon asked, his voice honey sweet as the stupid smirk reappeared.

"I'd really rather he didn't have to meet you," Lily said, still glaring.

"That isn't very nice, what would your mother say?" Damon said laughing.

"Probably to stab you with something sharp," Lily muttered. "Adam this is Damon, an irritation that has been inflicted upon me for the foreseeable future, irritation this is my friend Adam."

Adam laughed as he reached out a hand to shake Damon's, "Lily be nice."

"At least someone has some manners around here," Damon said as he shook Adams hand.

"Lily," a voice called making her look up, that voice was welcome, especially at the moment with Damon and Adam making jokes about her rudeness. Adam looked up at the same time to see Kenny running down the path towards them, a smile lighting his face.

He met them soon after that, grabbing Lily into a hug and kissing her cheek. Adam just stared open mouthed as Lily snuggled into his embrace.

"I thought you were working," Lily said.

"Just on break, Stephen said you were here so I thought I'd come say hi before I had to get back," he murmured as he looked from Adam to Damon.

Adam cleared his throat, reminding me I had forgotten introductions again.

"Sorry, Adam this is my boyfriend Kenny, who is also staying with me for the foreseeable future, Kenny this is my best friend Adam."

Adam just looked back and forth between us for a moment before reaching out to shake Kenny's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Adam said, before turning back to me, "you do have a lot to tell me."

Kenny smiled and held me tighter as Damon looked on, glowering at us from behind Adam, while all the girls stared on in shock. Lily knew what they were thinking without her powers, it was bad enough that one gorgeous guy was staying with her, but suddenly two were, they were incredulous and waiting for more gossip.

Lily smirked and gave them more to chew on, "Damon's brother Stephen and his girlfriend Elena, along with a friend of the families Thierry is staying with me for a while, as well as Ash, I'm sure you remember him, and his girlfriend Mary."

Adam's eyes flew open at that, and Lily wondered what he would think to find out Elena and Stephen were married.

"With you?" He asked, having caught my inflection.

"My parents are out of town for a while with my brothers, and Noah is staying with some friends," she smirked.

"Lily," Adam muttered looking more interested, "what is going on?"

"Talk later," Kenny interrupted as he looked at his watch, "it's time for class and I have to get going."

"No fair," Lily muttered as Kenny began to lead her up the walk towards the school.

"You don't want Thierry to give you that look," Kenny murmured as he leaned down to kiss her hair.

With a sigh Lily agreed, she hadn't done much wrong since she'd been back, but the one time she had gone out without anyone he had glared at her so fiercely she had decided never to do it again.

"What's your first class?" Adam asked as he kept pace beside them, trying not to be overcome with annoyance at being left out of the conversation.

"History with Mr. Donner," she groaned as she handed him a copy of her schedule.

"That's my first class too, looks like we only have this one and English together though," he said as he looked over her schedule.

"Great," she grumbled.

"What do you know Lily, looks like all our classes are together," Damon announced from beside Adam as he glanced at her schedule too.

"Wow, who would have guessed?" She asked as Kenny glared at him. Damon started laughing as he walked away from them to meet her at their shared class.

"What's with you two?" Adam asked, glancing from Damon to Lily.

"I told you, he's an irritation that has been inflicted upon me, just one more irritation I don't need."

"It's not all that bad," Kenny laughed as they entered the building, "at least Stephen and Elena are nice."

"Not that either of them really like him either," Lily murmured as they walked towards her class.

"Your story had better be damn good," Adam grumbled.

"Adam you will never believe my story," Lily said as they came to a stop in front of her homeroom. "See you at lunch?" Lily asked as she leaned up to kiss Kenny lightly on the lips.

"Of course," he murmured as he kissed her back.

Adam made a gagging sound and entered the class, not bothering to wait.

"Get to work," Lily jokingly pushed him off, "don't wanna be late back on your first day."

"And you head to class, don't wanna be late on your first day either," Kenny said as he headed off, making her laugh.

As she walked in she noticed in horror that she was late and because of it the only seat left open to her was next to Adam and Damon, with a sigh she went to sit and hoped the year would be better than that first class as Damon stared at her throughout, she didn't think he took his eyes off of her for even a moment.

* * *

School flew by in a blur, mostly taken up by gossip and unhealthy conversations about who was staying with Lily. Stephen and Elena took everything quite well, and Elena explained during a brief moment alone that she had been through much worse at her old school and so was rather immune to what these people whom she had never even met might say about her and her husband. Lily didn't care overmuch either, as long as she got to spend her breaks with Kenny nothing much mattered.

The day flew by so quickly that she was surprised when her last class let out and it was time to meet Kenny, Stephen and Elena, Damon had his last class with Lily so she didn't have to meet up with him, to go home.

"Lily," Adam called to her as she was leaving class, she shared her last class, English, with him as well.

"What's up?" She asked, pausing for him to catch up to her.

"Where are you going now?" He asked casually, eyeing her carefully as Damon came up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"How about a little alone time for us?" Damon asked with his stupid smirk.

Lily growled and pulled away from him, "what did I tell you last time you pulled that?" She asked, angry now. "If you want to keep your arm don't touch me." Grabbing Adam by the arm she dragged him out into the hallway and as far from Damon as possible, Adam almost had to run to keep up with her.

"So?" Adam asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Right now I'm headed home with everyone, why did you want to get together?" She asked as she scanned the crowd.

"I was thinking about it since we haven't seen each other in months," he pouted.

"You can come over if you want, though I can't guarantee there won't be any bloodshed," Lily said, eyeing Damon distastefully.

Adam just laughed and nodded, "sounds good."

"Do you need a lift or do you finally have a car?" She asked

"If you don't mind I could use a lift," he said just as Stephen and Elena reached them.

"Alright let's go," she said as they started for the parking lot.

"What about your boyfriend?" Adam asked as they wormed their way through the crowds.

"He has his own car, he'll meet us there."

After a few minutes of pushing and squirming their way through the crowds they were finally at the car. "Adam get up front," Lily murmured as she unlocked the passenger door for him and almost pushed him in, Damon just found this even more funny as he piled into the back between Elena and Stephen, Lily noticed the dirty look Elena gave him from the rearview mirror.

It didn't take long to get home and once there they all piled into the house where Thierry was waiting.

Adam walked in right behind everyone else and stopped to stare at him.

"Did you make it to all your classes Lily?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes," Lily groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh Thierry you're worse than my parents."

"Obviously not since they just called to make sure the same thing," he said with a smile, raising an eyebrow at Adam. "And this must be Adam; they said he would probably stop by."

Lily groaned again but dutifully performed the introductions. Adam just continued to stare, nodding politely when she said his name.

"Can I go now please? I've been a good girl, I swear," Lily said laughing.

Thierry sighed, "and where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here?" Lily smiled.

"I'd really rather you stayed around here I'm expecting some… company," Thierry said, pausing to let Lily know what kind of company he expected.

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully, "wouldn't it be better if he weren't seen then?"

Thierry shrugged slightly, "I don't see why it would matter, what with Kenny, Mary, and Elena around they're probably not going to notice much, especially considering that I'm here."

"True, I suppose we'll be in my room then," Lily said as she pulled Adam up the stairs behind her and into her room, closing the door behind them.

"Lil what the hell is going on?" Adam shouted after she had settled herself on her bed.

"You don't have to get all upset," Lily grumbled.

"How could I not be upset? Who are these people? What did he mean company? And why would it be better if I weren't seen? Why did you leave for the summer, not call me once, and then come back with a houseful of strangers?" He finished, breathing hard.

"Why all the yelling?" A low voice drawled as her door was pushed open. Ash stood there, a smile on his face.

"Hey Ash, come on in," Lily said.

"Thanks Lil, so what's up?" He asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

Adam's eyes were shooting sparks as he watched their exchange.

"Not much, just thinking about explaining everything to Adam," she answered with a smile.

"Thinking?" Adam shouted, looking between the two of them.

Ash crossed the room and leaned lightly against her bed, looking thoughtfully at Lily. "That is, of course, your choice," he started, jumping up on the bed next to her as lightly as a cat, "but I would advise you to look at all the options before hand, it's not just about your safety, it's about his too," he finished seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adam yelled furiously.

"Seems like he has quite the temper," Ash smirked. Adam just glared at him.

"I've been thinking about it since we headed back," Lily said, still ignoring Adam as she fought to decide. "It seems like the best course of action if I want to continue having him in my life, and of course I could always make him forget."

Ash laughed loudly at that thought, "that is very true little dreamer," he smirked, "in that case go ahead and tell him, but can I watch again? It's a lot of fun watching you explain the Night World," Ash laughed, making Lily grumble.

"You can only stay if you plan to help," she finally decided then turned her attention back to Adam who was staring at her in shocked confusion. Ash just laughed and nodded.

"You see," she murmured trying to decide where to start, "it's like this, the world you know isn't the real world."

* * *

"So," Adam said after an hour or two of explanations, presentations, and down right coercion, "you're not human."

"Right," Lily said as she bared her fangs again.

"And neither is he," Adam continued, pointing at Ash.

Ash nodded and smiled, his eyes, which Lily was sure, must be an innocent looking blue, looking anything but human.

"And he is human but he's had past lives, most of them with you Lily, and he is not just your boyfriend but your soulmate, the other half of your soul?" Adam finished lamely pointing at Kenny who had come in about halfway through their discussion.

"Close enough," Lily said with a laugh.

"And you just found out at the beginning of the summer and in order to protect me you couldn't tell me any of this?" Adam said; he was clearly upset.

"Yes," Ash said nodding. Throughout the conversation he had actually been a big help in explaining and showing Adam everything about themselves.

"I see," he murmured as he stood to pace the room. All in all he had taken the idea of the Night World fairly well and had taken to the idea that his best friend was not only human but also someone destined to save the world better than well, it was actually surprising.

"Well I should get going," Ash said as he stood and stretched, "Mary will be home soon and I want to have eaten before she gets here, I'll see you later Lily, Adam it was very nice to see you again." Ash smiled around the room and walked out.

Adam just watched him leave, barely registering what he was saying. "So why are you telling me now if you were trying to protect me before?" He asked warily.

"Because I wanted it to be your choice," Lily said, standing from the bed and coming to kneel before him. Lily looked up into his eyes and took his hand in hers, "I want to continue being your friend no matter what, the problem is that in order for us to be friends you need to understand the danger that puts you in and you need to decide.

"If you decide that you don't want any of this then I'll take this memory and replace it with a fight we had and you will never have to see me again, but it's up to you," Lily finished lamely. "So which is it?"

Adam stared down at her thoughtfully, and she could see he was taking her words at face value. "I want to stay friends," he said finally, a smile on his face for the first time all day.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lily smiled as she stood and pulled him into a hug.

Kenny stood from the bed then and checked his watch, "Thierry's guests will be arriving soon, he said he wanted you there."

"Why me?" She grumbled as she walked towards the door. "It's up to you whether you stay or go, but if you stay you have to be upstairs," Lily said, turning back to Adam.

"Maybe I'll stay and think things through," Adam said after a moment, she could see he was still processing everything.

"That's fine, Kenny will be around if you have any questions." Lily kissed Kenny quickly, and then waved at Adam as she walked out her door and down the stairs. And there he was, standing in the doorway looking around like a King visiting a weaker nation he would soon acquire.

He looked up and smiled at her as she stopped on the stairs, staring at him.

"Hello Lily," Azheda said, his deep voice almost purring.

Lily shivered slightly and continued down the stairs, at least now she understood why Thierry wanted her here.

"Hello Azheda," she murmured and for the first time took her eyes from him to appraise the others with him. There were two more vampires, a witch, and a girl she thought was a shapeshifter. They were all staring at her thoughtfully as she walked to join Thierry, Stephen, and to her astonishment Damon, she was surprised to find herself delighted with his presence. His eyes, for once, weren't on her, they were staring down Azheda, his dark eyes smoldering with some unnamed emotion, she thought it might be hate.

"Shall we?" Thierry asked, motioning for everyone to follow him.

Azheda made his way to Lily's side and took her arm as if he were escorting her to some royal ball, not her family's shabby living room. Lily allowed herself to be led, she didn't think she could have pulled away from his touch if the house was on fire and he was holding her inside.

Damon's eyes never left Azheda as they sat around the living room; Azheda pulled her down next to him on a love seat and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"So now that we're all here, the top houses from the Night World and the most powerful of Circle Daybreak, I suppose we should get down to business," Azheda said, tightening his hold on her as he spoke.

"Why did you ask for this meeting?" Thierry asked, trying to ignore his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Mostly I just wanted to see Lily," Azheda said, his smile flashing as he turned to look into her eyes. "But Tersha had mentioned something about discussing terms of surrender so I thought why not?"

Thierry's eyes flashed to the dark haired witch as Azheda spoke. "So you're planning on surrendering?" Thierry asked calmly, "I thought you would fight to the death."

"Silly little boy, not out surrender, yours," the dark haired witch hissed.

"And why would we surrender?" Lily asked, turning to stare at the girl.

She mumbled something unintelligible, though Lily thought she heard a curse, and then looked quickly away.

"Careful who you curse, witch, it might come back upon you three fold," Lily growled, angrily.

Azheda's arm tightened around Lily as if to hold her back from attacking the girl. "She's just upset that you hold more power than she does my love," Azheda said, glaring at the witch, "ignore her."

Damon's eyes widened at his words, and he continued to stare at his arm around her shoulder with a dark look in his eyes.

Thierry stood and glared down at Azheda as well. "If all you wanted was time alone with Lily then you should have called her to see if she would accommodate you instead of wasting all our time," Thierry growled. "We will never surrender, why should we, when we are the ones likely to win?"

Thierry reached down and pulled Lily from the love seat, and from Azheda's arms, his sudden loss was almost painful as Thierry pulled her behind him. She found herself being pulled again as Damon sat her on his couch and stood in front of her in a defensive position. This boggled her mind until she saw Azheda leap to his feet growling, readying himself to attack.

"Lily already made her preference clear to you once, Azheda," Thierry growled back, standing in a defensive stance much as Damon was, "or wait, I'm sorry, twice, the first time when she was hurt quite extensively instead of staying with you."

Azheda growled louder, she saw his legs bunch to leap at Thierry and made her decision. Standing she pushed first Damon, then Thierry out of the way in seconds to stand before Azheda, relaxed and calm, it worked, he stopped his leap in mid-air and came to land in front of her.

"It's time for you to leave," she said. "You know how I feel when you threaten those I care about."

Azheda sighed softly and took her hand, kissing the back of it, "if that is how you feel then we will take our leave, my love."

Lily nodded, trying to ignore the little flashes she was feeling and his sense of sadness at having to leave her.

"Goodbye," she murmured as she turned away from him.

"Let's go," she heard Azheda growl and felt the air stir around her as they left her house.

After a few moments she felt someone take her by the shoulders and shake her softly, it was then that she realized she was crying.

"What the hell was that?" A rough voice asked.

"I need to go," she murmured as she pulled from Damon's grasp and ran from the house. She heard Thierry shout from behind her but paid it no attention, if she stayed she would have to look into Kenny's eyes, she would have to let him see how much it hurt her to let Azheda go, and she didn't want him to see that.

She ran as fast and as far as she could before she collapsed. When she finally did stop she saw that night had fallen and she was in a park, she searched for a secluded spot before she finally fell to the ground and began to sob.

She wished he would stay away, everything was so much easier when she didn't have to see him, didn't have to think about him, didn't have to feel how much she loved him, because it was entirely obvious to her, and she was sure everyone else, that she did love him.

"Need some help?" She heard someone asked. She looked up, through her veil of misery, to see three men standing over her, their thoughts were easy to read, and if they hadn't been human she would have asked them to stop projecting so loudly, they were looking for some fun.

"She's fine boys," another voice said, this one she was surprised to find she knew. Damon was standing behind them, a predatory look in his eyes as he stared down the humans.

"Just checking," one of them mumbled as they turned and headed off.

"What are you doing here?" Lily whispered, turning away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

"Thierry sent me after you, he thought you might need some looking after," Damon said, sitting down beside here on the grass.

"Hardly," she mumbled.

"Those Night World freaks are still in the area, he didn't want them to nab you again, at least that's what he was thinking when he asked me to come after you."

"That hardly matters since they know where I live," she growled, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Still," he murmured as he lay down on, looking up into the trees above him, "I would feel better if you weren't alone."

She couldn't come up with anything to say to that, so she just lay back on the grass beside him.

They were both silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts as the stars began to appear one by one in the sky above them.

"So," Damon began finally, his eyes still searching the sky for something, "want to talk about it?"

Lily laughed, her voice coming out slightly hysterical, "talk about what? How I have two soulmates? Or maybe we should talk about how I can't live without either of them and yet can't live with both of them? Or maybe, maybe we should talk about how I have to go through every day feeling like I'm a traitor to both of them because there's no way I can choose between them."

Damon finally turned and stared at her, his eyes wide with astonishment at her outburst, and she realized that this was the first time they had ever actually talked, no threats, without him hitting on her, just talking like friends, it was interesting.

After a moment Damon calmed his expression and smirked at her, "we could talk about that if you wanted, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about your first day of school."

Lily stared at him a moment incredulously, then finally began to laugh. "Sounds good," she said as she launched into her day and how it felt to be back after so long away.


End file.
